Rouge
by Radio Jas
Summary: Kaname Kuran n'a jamais retrouvé sa petite sœur. Dix ans plus tard, un Hunter arrive à l'Académie pour surveiller la dégénérescence de Zero vers le level E. Il est accompagné d'une adolescente. Elle s'appelle Yûki.
1. Chapter 1

_La neige..._

_La neige tombait..._

_Blanche... si blanche..._

_Un bruit derrière. Bruit de succion, d'os brisés. Sentiment d'urgence. Elle doit se retourner. Mais ses jambes sont lourdes... si lourdes... Elle a peur. Mais peur de quoi? Et elle est si longue à se retourner... La peur qui prend toute la place. Deux mains glacées saisissent ses bras. Un rire. Et la douleur. La douleur foudroyante qui déchiquète l'épaule. Et quelque chose de tiède et poisseux qui dégouline le long de son bras._

_La neige..._

_La neige qui n'en finissait pas de tomber..._

_Rouge, si rouge..._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur, les pupilles rétractées sous l'effet de la panique. Son cœur tambourinait comme un fou à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

L'adolescente prit le temps de calmer sa respiration avant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Elle ferma ses yeux.

Fort.

Quand elle les rouvrit elle était calmée. C'était _juste_ un cauchemar.

Le vent hurlait à l'extérieur des fines parois de la tente, Le froid piquant pénétrait et traversait ses vêtements malgré le charbon qui brulait encore dans le poêle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et gémit en voyant qu'il lui restait deux heures de sommeil. Sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle enfila manteau et écharpe, attrapa Artémis puis sortit à quatre pattes.

Pendant une seconde elle crut que le vent allait l'arracher du sol. La tempête était déchainée ce soir. Une nouvelle rafale faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre et l'aveugla un instant en lui envoyant ses longs cheveux bruns à la figure_. _Elle avait encore oublié de les attacher.

Elle repéra la lueur jaunâtre des flammes du feu de camp. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres mais avec la neige soulevée par le vent elle ne voyait même pas ses pieds.

La jeune fille se demanda un instant comment il arrivait à allumer un feu avec ce vent, et surtout à le garder allumé! Un mystère pour elle. Elle trébucha dans un trou que la neige avait recouvert et ne pu retenir un chapelet de jurons qui aurait fait pâlir bon nombre de Hunter.

_Foutu région..._

Elle s'assit à côté de la silhouette immobile. Enveloppé dans une couverture qui dissimulait une carabine, une cigarette entre les lèvres, le Hunter ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil et lui lança sans même détourner les yeux des flammes rougeoyantes :

– T'es en avance.

– Le vent m'a réveillé, répondit-elle plus pour elle que pour lui.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil bleu glacier ou transparaissait une pointe de sarcasme mais eu la délicatesse de ne pas commenter. Il se contenta de s'étirer en baillant avant de se lever. La jeune fille se retint de soupirer. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas bien grande, alors si elle s'asseyait par terre alors qu'il était debout à coté d'elle, elle allait finir par faire des complexes d'infériorité avec son minuscule mètre 52.

– Bon, lança-t-il. Si la foutue sangsue se pointe, t'as intérêt à bien viser! Interdiction de mourir sans autorisation, c'est clair?

– Comme de l'eau de roche, "chef", répéta ironiquement l'adolescente en imitant le salut militaire.

Le hunter marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une salle morveuse qui allait encore n'en faire qu'à sa tête et que, bon dieu, il fallait toujours que se soit sur lui que ça tombe. Lui faire surveiller une région aussi vaste en plein hivers et en plus avec la gamine sur les bras... ah bravo, les bonnes idées de la Guilde!

Le Hunter partit, l'adolescente prit l'arme sur ses genoux et, rêveuse, laissa ses doigts courir sur le bois lisse du canon. Une carabine Winchester qui datait de la guerre de sécession. Bricolée pour devenir une arme anti vampire, c'était une vraie merveille. Elle actionna le levier d'armement avec un vrai plaisir en constatant une fois de plus qu'il n'y avait pas la plus petite trace de grincement ou de jeu dans les différentes pièces métalliques malgré l'ancienneté de la carabine. Oui, vraiment, cette arme la fascinait.

Crac !

_« Crac ? »_

Elle se jeta au sol juste à temps pour éviter le vampire qui avait bondit. Visiblement furieux d'avoir raté sa proie du premier coup, il fit demi-tour sans même prendre la peine de se relever. Ses prunelles rougeoyantes brillaient d'un éclat de folie.

Il était assoiffé.

En moins d'une seconde elle avait évalué la situation. En un même mouvement, elle se leva, enleva le cran de sécurité, visa et...

... Le vampire éclata de rire.

Elle grinça les dents. Un simple rire moqueur venant d'un vampire avait réussi à la stopper dans son élan et à figer son index qui allait s'enrouler autours de la détente pour abréger les souffrances de la sangsue.

Saloperie de bestiole.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?! Hurla la jeune fille, hors d'elle.

– Regarde-toi, répondit l'autre en riant de plus belle. Une fillette qui brandi une arme aussi grande qu'elle! Et tu sais le plus drôle? C'est que même si tu tire et que tu arrive à me toucher, tu mourras quand même!! Déclara-t-il en arborant des canines aussi longues de des poignards.

La jeune fille sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire fin.

– Pauvre naïf... murmura-t-elle.

Elle allait lui faire amèrement regretter d'avoir vu en elle une proie facile.

Le vampire, surpris, hésita une seconde devant le comportement de son casse-croute. Mais il avait soif. Et rien ni personne ne l'empêcherais de boire ce soir.

Le level E bondit si rapidement que les contours de sa silhouette devinrent flous. Mais pas assez pour empêcher la jeune fille pour faire son travail: abattre le vampire.

L'arme rua dans ses mains et le recul l'obligea à faire un pas en arrière pour garder l'équilibre. La détonation retentit dans la tempête, résonna quelques secondes avant de ce perde dans le vent alors que le sceau violet se consumait sur le level E.

Son regard choqué alla de Yûki au fusil, et du fusil à Yûki. Il ouvrit la bouche et vomit un flot de sang noir qui tacha la neige. Puis explosa en une gerbe de sable.

Elle contempla pendants quelques instants le tas de poussière qui avait failli la tuer quelques secondes auparavant. Voir un corps se vaporiser sous ses yeux après un simple coup de feu avait toujours quelque chose de surprenant.

Un applaudissement retentit derrière elle.

– Joli tir, la môme, lança Yagari.

– Merci, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est bouclé! Vous avez aimé, détesté?

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Ga3lle, Yumiley, Maybi (une autre fan de Yagari!!!!), Didie et Jolly-chan (alors comme ça tu aimes mes délires sadico-gores? c'est rare ça, surtout pour les histoires de guirlandes en boyaux) pour leur review qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

Je tiens à préciser pour les fans de Yagari (qui se reconnaitront ^^) que cette fiction sera plus centrée sur le passé qu'aurait pu avoir Yûki en étant élevée par des Hunter, et donc sur les changements que ça aurait eut sur sa façon de penser, puis sa rencontre avec Zero et la Night Class... Yagari sera présent évidement (bah oui, c'est un de mes perso préférés!) mais ça ne sera pas basé exclusivement sur lui...

Voilà, en espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaise!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

+*+*+*+*+

* * *

**Deux ans plus tard.**

Les réunions de la Guilde. Petite, Yûki s'était demandé ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Et puis, intriguée, elle avait voulu y participer. La gamine avait d'abord demandé gentiment à Yagari, puis, devant son refus et rongée par la curiosité, elle avait mis au point une stratégie diaboliquement géniale pour le faire plier. Cela consistait tout simplement à bondir inlassablement autours de lui, en scandant des "Allez, dis oui, dis oui, dis ouiiiii!!". Même si cette chieuse pouvait se montrait formidablement agaçante quand elle le voulait, la tuer aurait fait désordre. Yagari avait donc finit par accepter avec un "Raaaaaaaah, tu m'énerves!! C'est d'accords, dégage maintenant!" excédé. Cela remontait à trois ans maintenant.

Comme elle regrettait à présent! Des heures interminables coincée dans un sous sol enfumé –parce qu'évidement, la plupart des Hunters fumaient cloppes sur clopes–, à écouter des nouvelles déprimantes sur des familles massacrées, les populations de vampires qui ont triplées au court des vingt dernière années, blablablaaaa... Déprimant et barbant à souhait. Elle réprima un énième bâillement alors qu'elle forçait ces paupières à rester ouvertes. Elle n'avait presque pas dormit la nuit précédente, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Déjà que la plupart du temps, elle avait du mal à ne pas piquer un petit roupillon, là c'était le parcours du combattant.

Un village entier avait été massacré la veille, il n'y avait aucun survivant. Un groupe de quatre level E errants. Une équipe sera désignée pour mettre fin au problème. Ils ne pouvaient pas citer de bonnes nouvelles, au lieu de leurs donner des envies suicidaires ?

La jeune fille soupira en voyant que l'heure n'avait avancé que de deux minutes depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait (très discrètement) levé les yeux vers la grosse horloge murale. Elle savait une chose : Elle n'était pas prête de revoir la lumière du soleil.

La mention de son nom lui fit redresser la tête et la sortit de son brouillard comateux. Pourquoi parlait-on d'elle ? Qu'avait elle encore fait ?

_C'est drôle, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment...._

–Très bien, c'est décidé. Vous partirez ce soir, annonça la voix arrogante de la maîtresse de la Guilde.

_Euh... partir ou?_

–Cette réunion est terminée, nous nous reverrons le mois prochain.

_Quoi ? Eh, non, stop ! Partir ou ?_

Tous ce levèrent d'un même mouvement, le raclement des chaises sur le linoléum interrompant définitivement ses interrogations. Bon, elle n'aurait qu'à demander à Yagari de l'éclairer sur leur destination. Même s'il allait la réprimander de ne rien avoir écouté à la réunion. Comme d'habitude.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle sortit enfin du grand bâtiment. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant le vent tiède lui souffler sur le visage et inspira à plein nez les senteurs de cette chaude soirée d'aout. L'air embaumait le soleil. Elle rouvrit les yeux, rompant cet instant de bonheur et ramenant toutes ces interrogations d'un bloc. À savoir : Ou allait-elle partir ?

La jeune fille se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Yagari, nonchalamment appuyé contre une des colonnes de marbre qui soutenaient le bâtiment. Il alluma une cigarette alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

– Tu fumes trop, lança-t-elle.

– La ferme. T'as dormi pendant toute la réunion.

– Ah, c'était si visible que ça?

– Je sais que c'est chiant, mais fait au moins semblant d'écouter la prochaine fois, dit-il en soufflant une bouffée de tabac.

– Aucune chance, soupira l'adolescente.

* * *

La petite auberge était bourrée de monde. L'atmosphère, rendue étouffante par le vacarme assourdissant, en était presque irrespirable. Mais l'avantage au brouhaha était là: on pouvait parler en étant sûr que personne n'entendrait la conversation. C'était d'ailleurs assez ironique: tous ces gens autours d'eux, qui parlaient, riaient et menaient leur petite vie d'humain... Ils ne se doutaient pas une seconde que cette gamine et cet homme, là, à côté d'eux, anonymes dans la foule, étaient des Vampires Hunter.

Yûki soupira. Elle détestait cette ambiance poisseuse et avait horreur du bruit. Autant dire qu'elle était servie. Elle fixa son regard sur Yagari, attendant qu'il explique le plan. Elle se doutait qu'on leur avait assignée une mission de surveillance: son jeune âge et sa silhouette fine faisaient d'elle la plus qualifiée pour ce genre de mission; elle était la plus insoupçonnable, celle qui se fondait le mieux dans la foule. Et pour Yagari qui était son exact opposé... et bien, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour la surveiller et "réparer ses conneries de gamine imprudente", comme il disait.

Le Hunter bu une gorgée de son whisky et fit tourner le liquide ambré dans le verre, son unique œil fixant les reflets dorés d'un regard indéchiffrable.

– Je t'ai déjà raconté comment j'avais perdu l'œil droit ?

– Euh... non, hésita-t-elle, cherchant ou il voulait en venir.

– Quand je t'ais trouvé... ou plutôt à la même époque, se reprit-il, j'entrainais des jumeaux. Les fils Kiryu. Zero et Ichiru. Tu as surement entendu parler du massacre de leur famille. C'était à la même époque que...

– Je m'en souviens, le coupa Yûki d'une voix sèche. Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me reparle de cette partie de ma vie. Alors ne change pas de sujet.

– Toujours aussi irritable sur le sujet... marmonna le Hunter. Enfin bref; Un soir, Zero, le plus robuste, à confondu humains et level E, et a donc cru bon de protéger l'infirmière de son école. Qui, je le précise, était assoiffée.

Il fit une pause et alluma une (énième) cigarette.

– Je te laisse imaginer le tableau, reprit-il. Moi, la carabine, la foutu sangsue, et ce petit crétin au milieu, qui la protégeait. Tu devines la suite, elle lui a sauté dessus, je suis intervenu, et cette bestiole m'a laissé un petit souvenir.

– Tsss... L'imbécile, marmonna Yûki. Et il a été blessé?

– Non; il a juste été choqué de voir le vrai visage de sa "gentille et jolie infirmière". Gentille et jolie, mon cul, oui ! Mais au moins, ça lui a appris à se méfier, c'est déjà ça.

– Et... quel rapport avec nous ? Ça remonte à loin, quand même.

– J'y viens. Quand la famille a été massacrée (il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que Yûki s'était raidie), le garçon a été mordu. Normalement ça n'aurait pas du avoir de conséquences graves, mais le vampire en question était un sang pur. Et tu devines l'avalanche de merde qui lui est tombée dessus: il a commencé à dégénérer vers le level E.

– Il était orphelin là... Normalement la guilde aurait dut le prendre en charge, non?

– Trop compliqué. Et j'avais déjà une chieuse dans les pattes, en plus t'étais pas en forme à cette époque (il ignora le regard meurtrier que lui envoya Yûki). Il a été confié à Kurosu Kaien. J'ai toujours su que ce vieillard sénile était barjo. Déjà à l'époque il parlait de "cohabitation entre humains et vampires" ou de "possible entente"... Enfin bref, j'ai apprit qu'il s'était rangé et qu'il était devenu directeur de la Cross Académie.

– C'est lui le dégénéré qui à fait une école humains/vampires?! s'écria Yûki, avant de baisser le ton en captant les regards agacés de quelques clients attablés.

– Je vois que tu en as entendue parler... Oui, c'est lui qui l'a créé ; Quand je te disais qu'il était barjo... Zero _-_il devrait être à peine plus âgé que toi_-_ est toujours avec lui, mais il commence à avoir du mal à contenir la soif, et on nous envoie vérifier s'il est stable... ou pas.

– Et si c'est l'option "ou pas" qui se présente ?

Le hunter ne répondit pas, mais son regard s'assombrit, laissant Yûki deviner les ordres de la guilde.

Liquidation du danger potentiel.

* * *

...*+*+*+*...

* * *

Voila! Le chapitre suivant va mettre un peu plus de temps à venir: je l'ai écrit il y a pas mal de temps, et déjà que je le trouvais nul l'année dernière, maintenant c'est bien pire... En bref je vais le réécrire. Ou au moins le "décaper" avec une correction en profondeur...

Laissez-moi une p'tite review!! *yeux implorants*


	3. Chapter 3

**Argh, je suis un peu en retard je crois... Mais bon, j'ai complètement réécris ce chapitre, alors j'ai une bonne excuse... ou pas. -_-"**

**Par contre, il est un peu court... désolée... mes chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs d'habitude. ^^"**

**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'on laissé des review!! Je vous adore! =']**

**Rien ne m'ap****partient, tout est à Matsuri Hino.**

**Voila, bonne lecture!!**

* * *

– J'te rappelle que l'Académie machin-chose est à l'opposée de notre direction, fit Yûki en relevant la tête de la carte. Et là, tu te diriges vers la ville de Shiroki.

– La ferme, la môme. Il y aurait un level E infiltré dans len ville. Si on est dans le coin, autant s'en charger.

– Ne m'appelle pas la môme, marmonna la jeune fille d'un ton agacé.

Elle reporta son attention sur la carte de la région. L'Académie truc était relativement bien placée d'un niveau tactique: à l'écart des autres villes et entourée de forets; les routes pour y accéder étaient limitées, et celles assez modernes pour permettre à un véhicule de passer l'étaient encore plus. La seule solution, y accéder à cheval.

Le soleil se lèverait bientôt. Yûki bailla. Vivement qu'ils arrivent.

_*****__**¤*¤*¤*¤***_

_Il existe des êtres qui vivent dans les ténèbres. Ce sont des monstres à visage humains qui sucent le sang de leurs victimes et les tuent. Des vampires. Ces créatures m'ont tout pris: Ma mémoire, ma famille... Et celle que je considérais comme ma sœur._

_Il existe aussi des êtres humains chargés de traquer, puis tuer ces créatures. les Vampires Hunter. Les seuls prédateurs des vampires, connus à se jour. Les Hunters m'ont tout donné: Un nom. Une vie. Et une raison à mon existence._

_*****__**¤*¤*¤*¤***_

L'aube se levait. Une silhouette massive s'engagea dans une ruelle à pas rapides mais parfaitement contrôlés. Un doux crissement lui fit baisser la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit pour examiner ça de plus près. Du sable?

– Oh? Un autre Chasseur s'en est déjà chargé? Lança Yûki, minuscule à côté du Hunter.

Yagari plongea le bout des doigts dans la poussière. Oui, c'était bien les restes d'un vampire, les traces étaient encore fraiches. Quelques heures, pas plus. Il expira une bouffée de tabac et se gratta la tête. Le fils Kiryu ne se servait pas d'une épée... Les seuls assez puissants pour faire ça...

– Tsss... Saloperie de sangsues, marmonna-t-il.

La jeune fille se releva en étirant son dos endolori par une nuit de voyage. Elle aimait bien les chevaux, ils avaient une bonne tête et ne supportaient pas la présence des vampires. Braves bêtes. Mais il y avait des limites. Une nuit entière passée sur une selle inconfortable n'avait pas été très agréable.

– On est plus qu'à quelques heures... on réglera ça là-bas.

_*****__**¤*¤*¤*¤**_

– Il est bien renfrogné, là dessus... C'était l'âge ingrat? Demanda Toga en désignant une photo.

– Kiryu n'est pas comme ça, répondit Cross sans se retourner. Si tu en as envie, c'est cadeau.

– Zero?! Fit Yagari, alarmé.

–Non, la photo... Je les triais et j'en ai profité pour en faire des copies... Mais dis-moi, qui est-ce?

Yagari se retourna vers la gamine qui somnolait sur une chaise. Quelques longues mèches brunes échappées de sa queue de cheval tombaient sur son visage détendu. Elle était si paisible quand elle dormait... tellement différente de celle qu'il côtoyait pensant la journée. Elle lui semblait fragile comme du cristal. Mal à l'aise devant les faiblesses de sa jeune subordonnée, il détourna le regard.

– C'est Yûki. Amnésique et surement orpheline. Je l'ai trouvée il y a dix ans, pendant une mission. Elle était couverte de sang et en état de choc. Je l'ai ramenée à la Guilde, et depuis quelques années, c'est moi qui me charge de son entrainement.

Le directeur eut un immense sourire; des étoiles semblèrent s'illuminer dans ses yeux.

– Oh, c'est merveilleux! (il bondit sur son bureau, le poing brandit en l'air) Tel le fier chevalier sur son cheval blanc, tu l'as sauvée des griffes du level E qui retenait prisonnière cette innocente enfant!! C'est une si belle histoire!!!

– LA FERME!! Bon sang, t'as pas changé, toujours aussi pathétique!!

Cross, redevenu sérieux, redescendit de la table en marmonnant un "_ouh, c'est plus de mon âge, les acrobaties_". Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant endormie sur la chaise. Difficile à croire que cette petite et innocente jeune fille était une Hunter. Pauvre enfant... si jeune et déjà confrontée à la dureté de la guerre entre humain et vampires. Curieusement, elle lui rappelait... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Mais pourtant... à quelques metres, Yagari secouait la jeune fille par les épaules, tentant sans grand succès de la réveiller. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un grognement suivit d'un "naaaan, encore cinq minutes...". Le hunter, vaincu devant un tel argument, leva les yeux au ciel d'un air déséspéré. Il soupira et chargea l'adolescente sur son épaule. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand:

–Yagari.

– Hmm?

– Yûki... pourquoi l'as-tu appelée comme ça?

Le Hunter ne dit rien. Puis, avant de refermer la porte, il souffla:

– "Neige" et "courage". Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça. Elle te racontera, si elle veut.

La porte claqua, et Cross se retrouva seul. Il fixa l'endroit ou s'était tenue Yûki quelques secondes auparavant. Quand même, une telle ressemblance...

– Juri...

* * *

**Voila! c'est bien? Nul? Pitoyable? Une petite review!! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Désolée pour les délais entre chaque parution! Et aussi pour ces chapitres si courts... j'ai honte... Mais j'ai beaucoup (trop) de travail en ce moment, donc ça me fait une petite excuse... non?**

**Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui laissent des review!! (et bien sur, à ceux qui me lisent ^^) Merci donc à: Arashi13 (tu as raison: la night class va souffrir!! nyark!), Léa (Les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres!), Fuckin'anonyme (je suis contente que ça te plaise autant!!), Inconnue (la voila, cette suite!) et Ichigo (fan de Bleach? Yeah!)**

**Les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino, je ne fais que les torturer un peu ^^**

* * *

_La neige... Elle tourbillonne, comme toujours. Rien n'a changé: la rue plongée dans l'obscurité, les pavés rendus glissants par le verglas... tout est resté fidele à sa mémoire. Le calme angoissant surtout, ce silence malsain, si lourd qu'elle avait eut l'impression de le sentir peser sur sa peau couverte de sang. _

_Et cette neige, qui ne cesse pas de tomber..._

_Elle est si rouge... si rouge..._

Yûki sursauta tellement fort qu'elle tomba de son lit, la couverture entortillée autours de ses jambes. Déboussolée, elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre son environnement. Elle était dans une chambre, plutôt spacieuse et lumineuse. Surement une chambre universitaire, vu la couleur impersonnelle des murs et des meubles. Et surtout, sur la chaise, là, il y avait son nouvel uniforme. Noir, simple. Un uniforme de la Day Class. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. En tant que hunter, elle avait été élevée au QG de la Guilde. En bref, elle avait beaucoup plus de connaissances dans l'art de démonter un fusil de "chasse" et le remonter en moins d'une minute qu'en mathématiques. Et il y avait une raison simple à ça: les maths l'ennuyaient. Tous ces chiffres, formules, calculs aussi inutiles qu'incompréhensibles... ça ne valait pas une bonne séance de tir.

Yûki soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se lever et de se préparer pour sa première journée.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Artémis cachée sous sa jupe, par précaution. Bon.

Euh... Et maintenant?

Elle était sensée aller à gauche... ou à droite?

"Merde", marmonna-t-elle. Elle opta pour la gauche. Après tout, que risquait-elle? De tomber sur un level E enragé? Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique. _Qu'il essaye! Je le réduirais en une bouillie sanguinolente tellement infâme qu'il me suppliera de l'achever. _Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas arriver l'élève qui venait dans sa direction. Lui, trop occupé à maudire le monde entier –et en particulier le directeur et ses idées à la con–, ne fit pas non plus attention à la fille qui arrivait à pas rapides.

Ils se percutèrent de plein fouet.

Le choc fut rude. Très rude. Yûki se retrouva par terre, ses papiers éparpillées autours d'elle et n'ayant pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de ce passer.

– Regarde ou tu vas, idiote!

La voix claqua dans le couloir, le ton dur et cinglant. Le dernier mot craché avec mépris.

Yûki ne supportait pas deux choses: Qu'on la prenne en pitié et qu'on la méprise. Elle voulait qu'on la considère comme une Hunter à part entière, et non pas juste comme une orpheline amnésique recueillie par Yagari. Elle n'était plus cette fille-là, faible, à la force pathétique et sans défense. Quelques années plus tôt elle aurait rougi d'embarras, ce serait excusé puis se serait enfuie en courant. Oui, elle aurait réagit comme ça. Quelques années plus tôt.

– HEY! Attends un peu, cria-t-elle en se relevant.

Surpris que cette fille lui adresse la parole, il se retourna et lui lança un de ses célèbres regards glacial. Elle ne paru même pas s'en rendre compte. Elle avança vers lui, menaçante.

– Tu t'prends pour qui là?! Non seulement tu me bouscule, mais en plus tu me gueule dessus et tu m'insulte!! Nan mais t'es pas bien!

L'étudiant vit rouge.

– T'as un problème?

– Ouais, j'ai un problème. Un problème d'un mètre 80 avec une tête d'abrutit et une fâcheuse tendance à emmerder le monde dès le matin!

– PARDON?! Pour qui tu te prends, sale gamine?

– Tu m'as appelée "sale gamine" ou je rêve?! J'ai quinze ans moi, quinze ans! Bientôt seize!!

– Bah tu ne les fais pas! T'as le physique d'une gosse de 10 ans!!

Yûki blêmit. Ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. La referma.

_Dix ans...?_

Ne pas y penser. Ne pas y penser. **Surtout** ne pas y penser.

Trop tard.

_La neige tombe. Le sang gicle. Cris, rage, haine. Un rire puissant, psychotique, à la limite de l'hystérie._

_Dix ans._

Ses yeux se noircirent de fureur.

Son poing fusa à une vitesse ahurissante et percuta de plein fouet la mâchoire de cet enfoiré qui avait osé lui rappeler ce... cette nuit là. Qui avait osé lui rappeler... ce rire. Son _putain_ de rire. Le garçon, sonné, vacilla un instant avant de s'appuyer contre un mur, un splendide hématome commençant déjà à se former sous son menton. Yûki passa à côté de lui en courant presque. Elle ne ramassa pas ses papiers. Elle devait juste partir. Partir vite. Partir loin.

Alors elle se mit à courir.

* * *

***

* * *

– Mademoiselle Cross! Comme c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous!

– Je me suis perdue, dit Yûki d'un ton faussement désolé.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Elle s'était bien perdue en effet, mais seulement après avoir été à la salle de bains du dortoir afin de se passer la tête sous l'eau, histoire de se calmer.

Le professeur grogna un vague "mouais" avant de reprendre son cours. Yûki se dirigea vers la place libre la plus proche d'elle, au dernier rang et près d'une jeune fille qui s'empressa de lui faire un peu de place, en lui adressant un sourire gentil.

Une feuille pliée en deux ne tarda pas à glisser silencieusement devant ses yeux, interrompant les pensées de la Hunter. Méfiante mais intriguée, Yûki déplia le mot:

_"Coucou! Tu es Yûki Cross, de la chambre 408? Je m'appelle Sayori Wakaba, je suis à la chambre 406, on est voisines. Si tu as le moindre problème, question ou autre, n'hésites pas à venir me voir! Tu seras la bienvenue!"_

Yûki sourit doucement à sa voisine, une jeune fille aux grands yeux caramel, avant de griffonner un _"Merci beaucoup, j'y penserais." _sur la feuille et de la rendre à sa voisine.

Loin devant eux le professeur continuait un cours dont elle n'écouta rien. De toute façon, elle ne risquait pas grand chose, les professeurs la laisserait tranquille au début. Après tout, sa mère venait de mourir, et le directeur étant son plus proche parent, il avait été désigné comme son tuteur légal. Yûki avait donc dû quitter sa ville (qui, bien entendue, était dans un autre pays) pour venir habiter chez son "père". Elle soupira. Qui irait croire une histoire pareille? Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Cross, que ce soit niveau physique ou caractère. Du moins elle l'espérait...

La jeune fille posa donc la tête sur ses bras croisés et entrepris dans la plus grande discrétion de rattraper son sommeil en retard.

* * *

***

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, inondant la salle d'une flaque d'or et éclairant de minuscules poussières qui semblaient danser, brillante dans ce faisceau doré. Yûki sortit de sa contemplation de la fenetre et commença à ranger ses affaires, quand une jeune fille qu'elle connaissait de vue arriva en courant vers elle et lui annonça, d'une voix assez essoufflée:

– Yûki! Le directeur... euh... enfin, ton père, se reprit-elle, t'a fait appeler, il a dit que tu avais encore des papiers administratifs à remplir...

Yûki tiqua. L'administration était l'excuse la plus courante pour parler d'une mission Hunter. Clair comme de l'eau de roche. Elle s'attendait presque à voir jaillir Cross de sous un bureau et clamer –tout en agitant des petits drapeaux de supporter– "Bravo, tu as résolu cette énigme super-méga-archi difficile!! Je suis si fier de toi!!"

– Hem, ça va? Tu es toute pâle? S'inquiéta la brunette.

Yûki se rendit brutalement compte qu'elle avait stoppés ses gestes et grimacé.

– Oh, oui, tout va bien, se força-t-elle à sourire. Je viens juste de penser à... quelque chose de désagréable.

Elle remercia sa camarade, sortit de l'amphithéâtre et se dirigea à pas rapides vers le bureau du directeur.

* * *

**La première (ou le premier, qui sait?) qui me trouve à quel film je fais allusion avec les numéros de chambre de Yori et Yûki (406 et 408), je lui dédie le prochain chapitre! =] (C'est un film sortit en 2009, comédie assez trash dans son genre)**

**!!! ****IMPORTANT ****!!! ****je profiterais de la parution du prochain chapitre pour changer le titre de ma fiction. Je passe donc de "Chasseuse" à "Rouge", titre qui va mieux avec ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite...**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre ! Et avec aussi, pour une fois, une excuse à mon retard. _

_Un virus tout gluant a bouffé toutes mes données… Ainsi que ma connexion internet, ma boite mail, et tout ce que j'avais écrit… (raaaah !! le chapitre qui était presque finit !! Mes OS sur Bleach !! NOOOON !!!). Mon père, qui était à côté, m'a dit que je suis devenue toute blanche avec la bouche entre-ouverte « façon poisson rouge cadavérique », pour reprendre ses termes…_

_Donc, merci pour vos reviews, mais, à cause de ma connexion internet tragiquement disparue (paix à son âme…) je ne pourrais pas y répondre. Vous me direz que je peux toujours aller sur le site et regarder ma propre fiction…Le problème, c'est que je suis en salle d'SVT, planquée derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur avec une amie pour faire le guet (que je remercie, d'ailleurs), __**sensée**__ travailler mon exposé sur les greffes de visage... Chance pour moi, Crâne d'Œuf est sortit chercher des craies. _

_Sur ce, à la prochaine, et encore désolée !! *courbette*_

_Oh! et le film du précédant chapitre, avec les chambres 406 et 408, c'était Zombie-land. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ai trouvé parce que ce film n'est pas tres connu... Mais je le conseille à tous ceux qui aiment les comédies sanglantes et completement déjantées! _

* * *

Impossible. C'était impossible. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être vrai. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le _sentir_?! Même n'étant pas de sang Hunter, avec ses années d'entrainements elle aurait dû le deviner au premier coup d'œil!

Yûki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La scène resta malheureusement inchangée. Le bureau du directeur, éclairé par la lumière rougeâtre du soleil couchant, Yagari adossé à un mur, le visage encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude, et le directeur assit à son bureau, tasse de thé fumant à la main et châle sur les épaules. Et à quelques mètres, un étudiant qui devait avoir son âge sinon à peine plus âgé, quoique bien plus grand qu'elle. Des mèches grises tombaient devant ses iris d'une couleur étonnante, hésitant entre le gris clair et l'améthyste. Ces yeux qui la vrillaient en ce moment d'un regard noir. Celui-là même qu'elle avait frappé en plein visage quelques heures plus tôt.

– Yûki, voici Zero Kiryu. Zero, voici la collègue dont je t'ai parlé, fit Yagari en allumant une cigarette.

Yûki et Zero se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Cross ne brise le silence:

– Vous avez l'air de déjà vous connaitre, non? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

– Nous nous sommes... croisés, ce matin, dit Yûki.

Zero se renfrogna un peu plus. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand une sonnerie stridente retentit alors, coupant cette rencontre ô combien joyeuse. Zero se tourna alors vers le directeur, et, sans plus s'occuper des deux Hunter, dit d'une voix réfrigérante:

– Vous savez ce que je pense de vos idées et de celles de la Guilde. Et franchement... (il se tourna vers Yûki et la toisa d'un œil sceptique) je doute que cette gamine sache se montrer utile.

Yûki serra les poings de rage, ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes noires de haine. Décidément, elle avait _horreur_ que les gens la sous-estiment. Et encore plus lorsque c'était un pauvre débile de ce genre, future level E de surcroit.

Zero se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et claqua tout aussi brutalement.

"Charmant caractère", pensa Yûki.

– Argh, cet enfant est si _négatif_, fit Cross d'un ton tragique.

– Ou va-t-il? Demanda-t-elle plus par devoir que par curiosité réelle.

– C'est l'heure du changement de classe, répondit Cross. Kiryu est le chargé de discipline responsable du bon déroulement du changement de classe entre la Day Class et la Night Class. D'ailleurs il se débrouille très bien, je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait tout seul...

– Ah, d'accord...

– Oh, et tu seras sa partenaire à partir de demain matin, ajouta-t-il d'un air innocent. Je te laisse la soirée pour faire la connaissance de la si _talentueuse _et_ charismatique_ Night Class!

– HEEEIIN?!? Mais pourquoi je devrais travailler avec ce crétin? Vous venez de dire qu'il se débrouillait très bien tout seul!! ... … Et puis arrêtez de dire du bien d'eux… c'est flippant...

– Taratata! Voila ton brassard de chargée de discipline!! Il est joli, non?

– Vous m'énervez à sourire comme ça!! Toga, tu pourrais me défendre au moins!!

– Bonne chance, la môme, lança le concerné en quittant la pièce.

Yûki se tourna vers le directeur qui agitait toujours son brassard blanc, un sourire niais scotché au visage.

– bon sang, marmonna l'adolescente en arrachant le tissu aux mains de Cross d'un geste vif.

– J'apprécie ta coopération spontanée! Ria-t-il.

La porte claqua une nouvelle fois. Elle était partie.

La nuit était tombée, les dernières furies rentrées dans leur dortoir et les sangsues dans leurs salles de classes. Yûki ferma la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les bâtiments de cours, remplis à cette heure là par une nuée de vampires assoiffés de science et connaissance.

Yûki soupira.

Ses sarcasmes étaient de plus en nul. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire... à savoir, trainer en pleine nuit – profitant ainsi d'une visibilité quasi-nulle–, seule et désarmée –"surtout pas d'arme à feu dans mes couloirs!"– et pour finir, dans un bâtiment encore trop inconnu à son goût –Et avec son sens de l'orientation légendaire, ça promettait de belles surprises.

Bref, elle préférait ne pas s'attarder et donc ne pas disperser son odeur partout. Un coup de vent malchanceux, et elle n'aurait plus qu'à piquer un sprint pour éviter de finir en happy-meal humain.

Tout ça pour faire "connaissance" avec les sangsues night classeuses... N'importe quoi! Elle avait été élevée et entrainée pour éradiquer la menace vampire, pas pour prendre le thé avec eux! Raaah!! Imbécile heureux de directeur!

Yûki marqua un temps d'arrêt en arrivant devant l'Académie. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle était bien différente de l'Académie de jour. La clarté lunaire nimbait les pierres d'un éclat blanchâtre, tandis que la lumière jaunâtre venant des fenêtres déformait et tordait chaque ombre et recoins, pour leur donner un aspect presque terrifiant. On se serait crus dans un de ses films d'horreur de mauvaise qualité, avec un manoir, des morts-vivants, du sang et des tripes giclant de partout, et... enfin bref.

"Glauque", commenta Yûki en son fort intérieur.

La haute silhouette de Yagari se dessina à la sortie d'un couloir adjacent. Si elle n'avait pas reconnu son pas quelques secondes auparavant, Yûki aurait surement attaqué. …où, tout du moins, aurait dégainé Artemis si le vampire était seul… ou aurait très courageusement battu en retraite s'ils avaient été plusieurs.

– Yo la môme, la salua Yagari surgissant d'un couloir.

– M'appelle pas comme ça, râla-t-elle.

Yûki remarqua soudain le livre que le hunter portait appuyé sur son épaule. Intriguée, elle demanda :

– Dis donc… ce bouquin, là…

Le regard du hunter, déjà pas bien chaleureux, se durcit de colère.

– Ce rêveur sénile refuse de m'héberger sans que je ne me "rende utile", comme il dit. Il parait que je suis le nouveau professeur d'étique de la night class, grogna-t-il en allumant une énième cigarette. Il lui en manque justement un, comme par hasard…

"Comme par hasard"… ? Tu parles, il a dû se faire bouffer, et voila tout, dit-elle alors qu'un sourire ironique étirait ses lèvres.

– Je vois que tu as gardé ton tact légendaire…

– "Tact" ? je ne me rappelle pas m'être jamais encombrée d'une chose aussi inutile. Et puis tu peux parler, toi et…

Yûki s'arrêta brusquement et cessa tout mouvement, les yeux écarquillés fixant la porte au bout du couloir. Les poils de la nuque qui se hérissent, un chatouillement désagréable au creux des poignets, et surtout ce besoin instinctif de courir, de courir vite, courir loin, courir à s'en déchirer les poumons et à s'en exploser le cœur. Elle la connaissait si bien cette sensation… Mais jamais, non, vraiment jamais, n'aurait-elle un jour ne serait-ce _qu'imaginer_ la sentir ainsi démultipliée, si écœurante, si écrasante qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Une coulée de sueur froide dégoulina le long de sa colonne vertébrale. A bout de souffle, elle dû s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'elle se maudissait d'être aussi faible et pathétique. Yûki voulait être forte, elle voulait qu'on cesse de la regarder de haut et de rire quand elle se disait Hunter.

Et ses crises d'angoisse la rendaient faible. Elle en avait même peur, craignant chaque jour, à chaque instant, qu'elle soit prise par surprise par un danger quelconque et de ne pas être en état de combattre à ce moment là. Et le danger… le véritable danger, celui qui la paralysait en ce moment, qui nouait sa gorge et bloquait sa respiration, celui qui accélérait son rythme cardiaque jusqu'à l'explosion, il était derrière cette porte, au fond du couloir.

Yûki ne haïssait pas seulement les vampires. Elle en avait aussi une peur panique.

– Hey… Hé oh !

Pas de réaction. Pas même un tressaillement des paupières indiquant au Hunter que son élève l'avait entendue. Yagari soupira.

– Sérieux, t'as vraiment une tête de déterrée, marmonna-t-il en fouillant ses poches à la recherche de son briquet.

Elle ne réagit pas. Ne répondit pas. Ses yeux vides restèrent fixés sur l'entrée de la salle, écarquillés par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la terreur. Une terreur noire et abyssale, si profonde qu'il préféra détourner le regard.

Ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Quelques minutes, au plus. Le temps pour elle de s'habituer à l'odeur suffocante de leur présence. Il devinait que son souffle allait s'apaiser, son rythme cardiaque ralentir au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'habituerait à une présence si forte. Et puis elle s'avancerait, la tête levée et les poings serrés. C'était la troisième fois qu'il assistait à une crise de ce genre. La dernière s'était produite quelques années plus tôt, quand une bande l'avait prise en chasse en pleine rue. Elle en avait tué deux, le troisième s'était enfuit, une balle dans la jambe et le bras tranché par Artemis. Mais sa première crise, celle qui avait marqué son entrée officielle dans le monde des Chasseurs, elle remontait à six ans plus tot. Ce soir là, à l'hôpital, quand elle était sortie de sa léthargie due aux médicaments, et qu'elle avait murmuré d'une voix éraillée…

_– Elle est morte… n'est-ce pas… ?_

_– Oui. _

_La fillette ferma les yeux dans une tentative désespérée de cacher sa douleur. _

_– Je m'en doutais, souffla-t-elle. _

_Son visage se durcit, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Yagari sut qu'il n'avait plus en face de lui la petite fille naïve, souriante et innocente qu'il côtoyait depuis quatre ans déjà, celle qui s'entêtait à dire qu'il existait surement de gentils vampires. Non. Cette fille là était morte cette nuit, aux côtés de l'autre, celle qui n'avait pas survécue. Yagari se leva_

_– Je le hais, fit la fillette d'une voix calme._

_– Pardon? demanda-t-il en se retournant._

_– Je le hais, répéta-t-elle toujours aussi calme. Peut importe de qui il s'agit, peut importe qui a fait ça, je le tuerais. Je le retrouverais, et je le tuerais. Je le ferais regretter, demander grâce, hurler de douleur. Je lui éclaterais la tête contre un mur, ferait couler son sang, en abreuverait la terre. je ferais craquer chacun de ses os, en commençant par les côtes, pour qu'elles perforent les poumons. Qu'il ait mal. Très mal. _

_Yagari resta interdit quelques secondes, muet de stupeur. Elle n'avait pas cillé. Elle avait débité toutes ses horreurs, avait parlé d'éclater une tête contre un mur, briser des os et torturer… sans même un tremblement de voix. Aucune émotion n'était passée dans ces yeux noisette. Absolument rien. Ni colère, ni rage, ni chagrin, juste un immense vide. Du néant. Finalement, il se reprit, alluma une cigarette, lança un __"je reviendrais te voir demain. A plus, la môme. " et claqua la porte._

_– Et quand ce sera finit… je danserais dans ses cendres, murmura la fillette avant de se rendormir._

Yagari secoua la tête. La gamine survivrait. Elle survivait toujours.

– Attends que j'aie préparé le terrain avant d'entrer, marmonna-t-il.

Il poussa la porte de la salle, et le Hunter entra.

Une trentaine de paires d'yeux rougeoyants se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

Le nouveau professeur marcha dans un silence de mort jusqu'à son bureau, la semelle de ses bottes de voyage claquant sinistrement sur le parquet brun.

– je suis monsieur Yagari, votre nouveau professeur temporaire d'étique, dit-il avec un sourire ironique. Vampires, je suis... enchanté?

Le hunter aperçu brièvement l'éclat argenté d'une lame que l'on sortait de son fourreau, quelque part dans les rangs du fond. Il garda son livre à portée de main en cas de problème.

– Yagari... comme l'homme que l'on dit le meilleur des vampires hunter aujourd'hui... murmura une vampiresse dans la salle d'un air sombre.

Toga passa derrière le bureau, et lâcha son livre de classe qui frappa le bois en un bruit sourd.

– On m'avait dit que vous étiez partit loin, mais visiblement vous êtes revenu, dit le chef de la night class d'une voix parfaitement calme. Une inspection de la night class, si tard? ... à moins...

Kaname Kuran releva les yeux de son livre.

–... qu'il n'y ait un vampire que vous vouliez tuer parmi nous... "_Professeur_" Yagari...

Le concerné eut un sourire ou l'amusement se teintait de sarcasme.

– Bonjour à toi aussi, Kaname Kuran, répondit Toga avec un sourire sardonique. Malheureusement, ma liste d'exécution est actuellement vide... Mais je n'hésiterais pas à t'y ajouter si je te prends à bailler aux corneilles pendant mes cours.

Le Sang Pur eut un petit rire.

– Je ferais attention, "professeur".

Yagari s'assit sur la chaise, posa ses deux pieds sur le bureau, sa carabine sur ses genoux, chargée et prête au massacre, et lança d'une voix qui aurait pu paraître réjouie :

– Parfait! Maintenant que tout est réglé, je vais vous présenter mon collègue. (il se tourna vers la porte) Tu peux venir !

La porte grinça, puis s'ouvrit complètement. Et un second hunter s'avança dans la pénombre.

_À suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Je sens que je vais me faire lyncher avec une fin comme ça… bon, au moins vous êtes surs d'avoir la rencontre night class/Yûki d'ici la prochaine fois. _

_Je voulais aussi avoir votre avis quand au prochain chapitre… Evidement Yûki a un passé en tant que Hunter, et j'avais pensé à en mettre une bonne partie dans le chapitre suivant. La question est: je me concentre sur l'histoire de notre chere Yûyû, ou sur la réaction Night Class en voyent débarquer une Hunter plus jeune qu'eux? à vos claviers, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_


	6. Chapter 6

Tadaaam! voilà le nouveau chapitre!

Ça a été tout un cirque pour le publier, je suis donc très fière de ma petite personne pour y être arrivé! Ma connexion internet est revenue, mais il y a encore quelques petits bémols. Du genre impossible de publier quelque chose sur le site. J'ai du squatter l'ordi d'une amie pour publier. (merci petit scarabée dégénéré!)

Bref, pour les besoins du chapitre, j'ai été obligée de faire débarquer deux nouveaux personnages de la night class. J'espere que ça ne choquera personne...

La plupart des perso inventés qui débarqueront par la suite seront dans les souvenirs de Yûki, et par conséquent déjà morts. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.

**Vampire knight ne m'appartient pas, sauf Enora et Cadell qui sont le fruit de deux heures trente de maths ou je m'ennuyais à mourir.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Respirer. Cesser de trembler, et respirer. Elle pouvait le faire. Un pas en avant. Juste un pas en avant. C'est pourtant simple, non? Si seulement les murs pouvaient cesser de tourner, et le sol d'onduler sous ses pieds... Se cramponner au mur. Fermer les yeux. Fort. Et respirer. Profondément. Voilà. Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien.

Yûki se redressa et écarta les cheveux de son visage d'une main incertaine. Ses jambes avaient cessé de trembler. Oui, au fond, tout serait comme d'habitude.

Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte et, avant d'entrer, effleura le cuir de l'étui et le métal froid du petit pistolet, rassurant sous sa veste. Il était chargé, elle avait vérifié trois fois. Et la sécurité était désactivée. Elle avait aussi vérifié trois fois.

_Mission de merde._

Elle poussa la lourde porte, et entra.

Un faible courant d'air venant du couloir agita doucement les mèches brunes du président de la night class; Il inspira doucement, par habitude: il y avait des odeurs connues, le bois de la porte, le vernis du parquet, le tissus des uniformes et des rideaux, la poussière, la craie du tableau, le bois, encore, des pupitres, des chaises, et... et autre chose.

Kaname tressaillit.

_Impossible_.

Une jeune fille entra dans la pièce. Ses bottes claquèrent doucement sur le parquet alors qu'elle avançait vers Yagari. Le second Hunter. De petite taille et de constitution fragile, l'uniforme de la night class laissait cependant deviner des muscles finements ciselés dans les bras et les jambes. Elle devait posséder cette force nerveuse dans les membres, cette capacité à tromper l'ennemi par une faiblesse apparente, puis à le tuer d'un coup fatal. Rapidité et Légèreté.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire son nom pour que Kaname la reconnaisse.

_Yûki... _

- Je suis Yûki, lança-t-elle après un silence, et elle fut agréablement surprise que sa voix ne tremble pas.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil un vampire, un livre à la main et adossé à un mur, se raidir. Grand, des cheveux mi-long brun encadrant son visage d'une finesse remarquable, il respirait la noblesse.

«_ Sang Pur _», chuchota une voix dans sa tête.

Elle avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part.

- Quelle surprise! » Ironisa quelqu'un au fond de la salle. (et Yûki s'arracha à la contemplation du vampire.) « Dites-nous, _Chasseur... _la Guilde des Hunter serait-elle si dépourvue d'effectifs qu'elle soit obligée de recruter ses traqueurs au berceau? » La voix était masculine, et venait du fond de la salle, là ou les rideaux tirés occultaient la lumière.

Quel dommage que la luminosité soit si mauvaise dans cette pièce! » Rétorqua l'adolescente d'une voix claire. « ...Et que mon interlocuteur soit resté dans l'ombre. » Yûki fit une petite pause, et pencha la tête sur le côté « Mais peut être éprouve-t-il le besoin de se camoufler devant une... traqueuse recrutée au berceau? »

Le fond de la pièce d'où était venue la voix resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, et Yûki dû se retenir pour ne pas afficher un petit sourire victorieux. Toute gamine qu'elle était, elle avait côtoyé assez de hunter méprisant une « sale morveuse » comme elle pour avoir un certain répertoire de répliques à l'ironie grinçante. Bah oui, quand on a onze ans, qu'on mesure un mètre trente et qu'on est incapable de supporter le poids d'un 44magnum, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Un petit rire s'éleva alors de l'ombre. La voix, fluette et féminine, était éclatante de pureté, un rire d'enfant émerveillé. Candeur et innocence.

- Tu t'es fait avoir, Cadell ! Une voix moqueuse, un léger accent anglais à peine perceptible transparaissant dans cette voix chantante.

Une élève sortit soudainement de l'ombre en sautillant. Yûki tressaillit: elle avait été beaucoup trop silencieuse, pas même un bruissement de vêtement dans ses mouvements.

La jeune aristocrate arborait un grand sourire ravi, ses yeux étonnamment clairs la fixant d'une lueur amusée. Son visage à la blancheur du marbre était finement dessiné, vierge de toute imperfection. Une longue mèche de cheveux blonds clairs tombait devant son visage, en masquant tout le côté gauche.

- C'est rare, tu sais, qu'une « non-vampire » arrive à l'avoir aussi vite! (et elle rit une nouvelle fois, la lumière se reflétant sur ses crocs) « Je suis Enora. Et la grande gueule à côté, c'est Cadell. Mon frère. »

Un second vampire se tenait derrière elle. La dépassant d'une tête et demi, il était complètement l'opposé de la jeune vampire. Autant elle était souriante et paraissait enjouée et presque inoffensive. Lui, par contre, était tendu comme un fauve et semblait prêt à bondir sur les hunter, les yeux rouges vif étincelant dans la pénombre et les crocs découverts, son visage tordu dans un rictus de rage. Yûki se tendit, prête à dégainer, la main se rapprochant lentement de l'étui sous sa veste.

- Mais il se tiendra tranquille, reprit Enora d'une voix enjouée, car il ne tient surement pas à se faire déchiqueter par sa petite sœur bien aimée ce soir!

Le frère en question baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de sa sœur qui arborait son habituel sourire. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il se redressa et perdit son attitude de fauve. Il jeta un dernier regard haineux vers l'adolescente avant de retourner s'adosser au mur du fond. Enora se retourna brusquement vers la Hunter, un sourire enjoué sur son visage de porcelaine.

- Je suis sure que nous serons de grandes amies, _camarade_!

« _Camarade_? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer lorsque Yagari posa brusquement sa main sur son épaule. L'adolescente leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée.

-Les présentations sont faites, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, bande de sangsues. » il baissa la tête vers Yûki. « tu devrais y aller, je suis sure que quelques gourdes de la day class sont encore dehors. »

Yûki sourit. Parfois, il savait se montrer compréhensif. Parfois.

Elle allait refermer la porte quand son regard rencontra une nouvelle fois celui du sang pur. Vraiment, ce visage lui disait quelque chose.

Le carreau de la fenêtre à côté de lui se fendilla lorsqu'elle referma la porte.

- Pourquoi as-tu épargné la fille? Demanda hargneusement Cadell quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils regagnaient leurs dortoirs.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué, à ce que je voie, fit remarquer sa sœur avec un sourire malicieux.

- Y a rien à remarquer! Les Hunter sont des meurtriers qu'il faut exterminer jusqu'au dernier! tu l'as pourtant apprit à tes dépends, Enora!

La concernée soupira et avança vers la fenêtre d'un couloir. Le soleil commençait à se lever... Elle tressaillit quand elle vit son reflet dans la vitre.

- Il y a une nuance dans son aura, voilà ce qu'il y avait à remarquer, chuchota-telle d'une voix fatiguée. Et évite d'élever la voix, c'est douloureux...

Il y eut un silence. Puis un murmure.

- Pardon.

Enora détourna le regard de la vitre. C'était douloureux, de se voir ainsi. Vraiment douloureux.

Kaname Kuran contemplait silencieusement l'échiquier en face de lui, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. La reine blanche tournoyait entre ses doigts, le sang pur hésitant sur la place qu'elle aurait dans la partie. C'était décidément une situation délicate, il allait devoir changer ses plans...

Les rideaux de velours sombre étaient entre-ouverts, laissant filtrer un étincelant filet de lumière qui se reflétait sur le parquet vernis et semblait incendier la pièce. C'était douloureux pour ses iris habitués à la pénombre. Il saisit la boîte de blood tablet et rejeta la tête en arrière. Quand il la reposa elle était à moitié vide. Le Sang Pur soupira. Les glapissements des humaines de la Day Class lui parvenait d'ici. Les cours commençaient pour eux. Pour elle. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. La savoir si proche, mais pourtant si lointaine lui déchirait le cœur.

Quelques heures plus tôt, le hunter qui se servait de la grotesque couverture de professeur avait fait son entrée, comme prévu, vue la dégénérescence de Kiryu... Mais il était accompagné. C'était inattendu de la part d'un hunter comme Toga Yagari, qui avait depuis de nombreuses années prouvé son efficacité en travaillant seul. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'une enfant? Pourquoi s'encombrer _elle_?

_« Parce qu'elle est douée pour le massacre des tiens », _lui chuchota sa conscience.

Il balaya cette pensée comme il aurait pulvérisé un insecte agaçant. Mais il devait l'admettre, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, elle était douée. Ses mouvements, d'une lenteur calculée, les membres fins animés d'une puissance nerveuse. Elle avait acquit la souplesse d'un félin: tranchante comme une lame, semblant prête à bondir à tout instant, les sens affutés. Un hunter.

Il revoyait la mince silhouette s'avancer dans la pénombre de leur salle de classe. Les longues mèches brunes rebelles qui encadraient son visage. Fin et délicat comme une fleur, fermé et froid comme de la pierre.

_-_ Yûki... Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me fais subir? Murmura-t-il en fermant les paupières, protégeant ses yeux des douloureux rayons du soleil.

* * *

Voila... review?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 **__(sans blague!)_

Yo les gens!

Ah, les vacances, quelle merveille! La période de l'année ou je peux me balader pieds nus toute la journée, râler parce qu'il fait trop chaud, acheter un éventail, passer mes journées à peindre sur mon chevalet, me lever à 11heures... ça c'est ce que je me disais la semaine dernière. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que je vais passer mon mois d'août enfermée à l'hôpital pour qu'on puisse me charcuter au scalpel... you-pi...

Sinon, la vrai, géniale et merveilleuse nouvelle qui atténue ma douleur de perdre un mois de vacances... **JE SUIS PRISE A CORVISART!** (pour info, c'est la seule école d'art graphique dans Paris, vraiment spécialisée dans ce que je veux faire.) Ils ne prenaient qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves (48 en fait) sur les 200 ou 300 demandes. Et après 2 ans de démarches administratives dont je vous passe les détails... JE FAIS PARTIE DE CES CINQUANTES ELEVES! **VICTOOOOOIIIIIRE!**

Bon, laissons de côté les larmes de joie lorsqu'on m'a donné mon affectation ='], et passons au blabla sur le chapitre.

Je préviens les fan du directeur Cross que, là-dedans, il est plus ridicule et pathétique que jamais. Ne m'en voulez pas, j'avais très envie d'écrire ce passage qui me trottais dans la tête depuis longtemps. Contrairement aux apparences, je l'aime bien et non, je ne souhaite pas sa mort prochaine ^^. j'essayerais de le faire s'arranger dans les chapitres suivants... =)

Merci aux gens qui me lisent, et particulièrement à: **MissAlissak, ErienneVolturi, Inconnue** (c'est fou comme ton commentaire m'a remonté le moral! merci ^^), **Caro** (waaah... ça m'a fait tellement plaisir qu'on me dise que ma Yûki était mieux que l'originale... J'en ai sautillé partout pendant au moins dix minutes ='] ), **Orya **(ne t'en fait pas pour ça, le Zeki finira par venir ^^ ), **Manono **(La suite, la voilà. Pour ce qui est d'Enora, ce sera au chapitre suivant.)

**Petite parenthèse pour ma très chère Méloulou**. Juste pour te remercier de ton énième review. Et aussi pour te dire que si tu m'appelle encore une fois la naine, j'envoie tes tripes s'éparpiller au sol ^^. En espérant que ce chap te plaise autant que les précédant...

Voilà, je crois n'avoir oublié personne.

**Vampire Knight ne m'appartiens (toujours) pas, je ne suis qu'une misérable fan qui fait mumuse avec les persos.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Le noir complet. L'odeur de poussière. De sang. De peur. La terreur qui inonde mon cerveau et m'empêche de réfléchir. Mon cœur qui bat trop vite et trop fort. La sueur froide qui dégouline dans mon dos et poisse mes vêtements. J'ai peur. Je suis terrorisée. Mais mains tremblent. Mes dents claquent. Je sers convulsivement l'arme à feu dans mes mains. Il est là. Je sens sa présence. J'ai peur. Le monde semble tourner autours de moi, de plus en plus en plus vite; Il est sombre, si sombre... je ne voie rien... J'ai peur. Il est là, quelque part. Il me voit, je le sens, le sais. J'ai le tournis. Mes jambes sont molles. Il est tout près. Trop près! Il est là. Il est là! Une voix résonne quelque part, se répercute quelques instants sur des murs imaginaires... Je sursaute, me retourne, lance mon bras devant moi, mais ne rencontre que la résistance de l'air glacé. "__**Le vampire" **__J'ai peu__r. __**il va... **__J'ai trop peur! __**me dévorer...?**__". Soudain un bruit semblable à un grincement métallique résonne autours de moi, d'abords discret, puis de plus en plus insistent et agressif. Il me donne la migraine. Je n'en peux plus. Qu'il cesse. __**QU'IL CESSE!**_

Un bras émergea des couvertures, et chercha à tâtons le réveil qui, pour une fois, sonnait au bon moment. Le bouts des doigts rencontra la surface lisse du cadran, la main se serra en un poing, visa à l'aveuglette, et frappa.

Le réveil s'étant écrasé au sol, le silence revint enfin. Yûki s'accorda quelques minutes d'immobilité à fixer le plafond, puis se décida à se lever en soupirant. Six heures du matin, c'était décidément beaucoup trop tôt.

* * *

Yûki était en cours lorsque cela se produisit. La matinée avait pourtant normalement commencé... Alors pourquoi ce genre de truc lui arrivait, à elle? C'était vraiment injuste. Pour un peu, elle en aurait regretté les deux heures de maths.

En parlant de maths, la jeune fille avait très tôt remarqué la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre les cours scolaires et les réunions de la guilde. Le rythme lancinant du professeur avait des vertus soporifiques. La voix qui la berçait, la surface en bois du pupitre qui semblait devenir tout à coup tellement confortable, l'envie irrépressible de croiser les bras et d'y enfouir la tête... et de fermer les yeux... Le noir qui commence à l'avaler... Les voix qui se font de plus en plus lointaines... Et...

Et un bruit aussi immonde que strident la fit sursauter, l'arrachant au délicieux bien être que procurait le sommeil. Elle se redressa violemment, prête à bondir. D'où venait l'attaque? Combien étaient-ils? Que...

«Yûki Cross est convoquée d'urgence au bureau du directeur. Je répète: Yûki Cross est convoquée d'urgence chez le directeur!»

La concernée bugua quelques secondes, juste le temps pour son cerveau endormi de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle vit le haut parleur, accroché au dessus de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous, Cross? Allez-y! Apparemment certaines choses sont plus importantes que mes cours, cracha la prof.

Ça l'aurait surprit que cette vielle peau manque une occasion de râler. Yûki rassembla ses affaires et se leva. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la salle de classe avant de sortir et remarqua au passage la place de Zero. Vide. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas à cause de lui... Si jamais ce débile fini avait attaqué quelqu'un... Avec un peu de chance il avait attaqué ce dégénéré de directeur!

Yagari l'avait surement isolé, comme il l'avait prévu, se dit-elle dans le couloir.

_Isolé... _

Elle fut prise, pendant une seconde, d'un élan de pitié envers ce futur vampire. Comment réagirait-elle s'il lui était arrivé la même chose? Mais cet élan d'écœurante compassion ne dura pas longtemps. _Je me serait tiré une balle, _pensa-t-elle sans hésitation. Zero avait le choix. S'il haïssait autant les vampires qu'on le lui avait dit, il lui restait le Bloody Rose. Après tout, il avait été hunter lui aussi, non? Cet instinct de destruction en présence du gène vampire, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu. Ces choses là ne disparaissent pas. Jamais.

La jeune fille allait frapper à la porte quand elle se figea, le poing à quelques centimètres du bois. Avait-elle bien entendu? Elle se pencha en avant, jusqu'à coller son oreille contre la serrure. Le hurlement d'agonie retentit une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Merde! Elle entra à la volée, Artemis déjà en main. Et resta figée dans l'encadrement, horrifiée.

En même temps, ça avait quelque chose d'assez gore que de voir l'un des Hunter les plus renommé de la planète se rouler par terre en pleurnichant. Elle qui avait cru à des cris d'agonie en arrivant... Elle les regrettait presque. La surprise -et l'horreur- passée, La jeune fille se racla bruyamment la gorge, attirant l'attention du directeur. Celui-ci se figea et releva la tête vers elle.

- YÛKIIII! DANS MES BRAS MA FILLE CHERIE! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur elle, des torrents de larmes inondant son visage.

Finalement, attirer son attention était une très mauvaise idée... Par pure instinct de survie, elle se jeta sur le côté, et le directeur s'encastra lamentablement dans le mur. La ressemblance avec un flan jeté du haut d'un immeuble était frappante.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Le directeur se décolla de son mur en un discret bruit de succion et remit ses lunettes, miraculeusement intactes, sur son nez. Il se tourna vers Yûki, et... se remit à pleurer. _Évidement_, pensa celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Yûki... C'est (sniiiirfl ! ) C'est terrible... » il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un bout de papier. La jeune fille le saisit; elle le jaugea d'un coup d'œil méfiant avant de lire. Son visage passa de l'étonnement à la surprise, se décomposa une brève seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits, et qu'une terrible vague de lassitude la submerge.

- Carottes, tomates, poireaux, haricots verts, poivrons... Vous m'avez fait déplacer... pour ça? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- Tu ne comprends pas! C'est une catastrophe! Ils arrivent demain et rien n'est près!

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en charger tout seul? Merde, j'ai pas que ça à faire!

- Yûki... C'est une question de vie ou de mort! L'implora-t-il.

Un sourire diabolique commença à étirer les lèvres de la jeune fille. L'occasion était trop belle...

- Maintenant reste à savoir à quel prix vous fixez votre vie, murmura-t-elle, une étincelle malsaine dans le regard.

Le directeur cligna une ou deux fois des yeux, hagard.

- Tu... Tu n'oserais pas... Pas toi, ma fille chérie, le sang de mon sang et la chair de ma chair!

- Sauf que je ne suis pas votre fille, lui rappela l'adolescente.

La remarque cinglante acheva Cross.

- Très bien... Combien?

- Six mois de chocolat gratuit.

Le directeur pâlit brusquement et, pendant un instant, Yûki crut qu'il allait s'étrangler.

- Qu...! Mais mon règlement stipule que...

- Ah, il va de soit que je ne peux me permettre d'aller à l'encontre du règlement de votre académie, monsieur le directeur, lança Yûki en haussa les épaules. Bon, si vous n'avez plus rien à me demander, je vais retourner en cours.

Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand le directeur repris ces esprits.

- C'est d'accord...

L'adolescente se tourna vers lui, un sourire ravit illuminant ses traits, les yeux étincelants de bonheur.

- Ce fut un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous! À ce soir! Clama-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Le directeur Cross alla refermer son armoire, la mort dans l'âme. Cette fille, c'était un démon.

Yûki était devant la grille d'entrée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de demander au directeur pour Zero. S'il avait été isolé, elle aurait préféré être prévenue. Elle détestait ne pas savoir, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être mise à l'écart comme une petite fille qui n'aurait pas été en âge de comprendre.

- Hey, la môme!

L'adolescente tressaillit avant de soupirer bruyamment, puis de se retourner vers Yagari qui arrivait à pas rapides vers elle, un dossier en main.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, vieil homme! répliqua-t-elle, les poings sur les hanche et le menton fièrement levé. Et puis pourquoi tu te débrouille toujours pour arriver sans faire bruits? C'est une mode, c'est ça?

Le hunter se figea, son unique œil se plissa de colère.

- Sale gosse, marmonna-t-il. Puis il avisa la liste et le sac qu'elle portait sur l'épaule. «Le vieux sénile t'as envoyé faire ses courses, à ce que je voie.»

- Contre six mois de chocolat gratuit, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

- Bien joué...» il lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée «ça vient d'arriver pour toi.»

Yûki reconnut au premier coup d'œil le cachet de la guilde, sensiblement le même symbole que le tatouage qu'avait Zero au cou.

- Bah, ça doit être un ordre de mission, dit-elle en prenant la feuille. Je verrais ça sur le chemin, ajouta la jeune fille.

Yagari haussa les épaules.

- Fait comme tu veux... du moment que la sangsue est exécutée, marmonna-t-il en repartant vers les bâtiments.

Yûki attendit d'être loin de l'académie pour décacheter l'enveloppe. Comme elle l'avait deviné, un ordre de mission. Elle soupira, excédée. Non seulement ils l'envoyaient dans un pensionnat bourré d'aristos guindés et vampires (qu'elle n'avait même pas le droit de tuer! Vous appelez ça une vie, vous?), pour suivre des cours inintéressants le jour et faire des rondes autours du bocal à sangsues la nuit, pour vérifier qu'aucune petite dinde humaine ne viennes piailler sous les fenêtres «KYAAAAH! Idol-senpai, épouse moi!». Et, bien sur, comme ça n'était pas assez, il fallait aussi qu'elle se tartine une marche jusqu'à une ville à perpette les limaces pour dégommer un levelE dégénéré. Merveilleux. Vraiment.

Soupirant de nouveau, elle ouvrit le dossier. Il y avait d'abords une photo de sa cible, datant de sa période humaine. Femme; brune; ni jolie ni moche; ni jeune, ni vieille. Aucun signe distinctif, absolument banale, une ombre dans la foule. Yûki passa ensuite à la description du level E. La femelle avait trente-six ans d'âge humain et avait été mordu deux ans plus tôt. Elle avait retenu ses instincts animal, puis, trois jours plus tôt, avait fini par massacrer la famille chez laquelle elle travaillait. En comptant ces quatre là, elle avait tué onze personnes en tout.

Yûki se figea. Onze personnes en trois jours? Impossible, les levelE n'ont jamais un appétit aussi vorace si tôt! À moins que...

… Mais non, ça aurait été précisé dans le rapport, se dit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

Si elle se dépêchait pour les courses, et en se donnant une vingtaine de minutes pour sa mission, elle pourrait être rentrée à l'heure du repas.

* * *

- Heu... ça va aller, mam'zelle? ça a l'air lourd, s'inquiéta la serveuse en voyant sa dernière cliente jucher sur ses épaules un sac de voyage.

La jeune fille lui sourit, et écarta les longues mèches brunes qui gênaient sa vision.

- Ça ira, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que j'en ai l'air, répondit-elle gentiment.

la jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, et regarda sa curieuse cliente se diriger vers la sortie de la boutique, un bar qui, d'après la devanture, faisait d'excellents parfaits au chocolat. Dehors le soleil se couchait. L'inquiétude crispa le visage de l'adulte. Non, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans rien dire! Tant pis si elle la croyait folle!

- Mademoiselle!

Yûki se retourna. La femme hésita une seconde avant de lâcher d'une voix incertaine:

- Hem... Vous devriez vite rentrer... On a eut une vague de meurtres dernièrement...

Yûki tiqua, et son sourire se fana légèrement.

- Ça ira. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que j'en ai l'air. Mais merci du conseil. Elle hésita une seconde avant de demander, mine de rien: « c'était concentré où? Les disparitions, je veux dire. Que j'évite le coin, justifia-t-elle devant l'air étonné de la serveuse.

- C'est... je crois, essentiellement vers la vielle ville, là ou la plupart des bâtiments sont désaffectés...

Yûki sourit comme la petite fille innocente qu'elle était sensée être.

- D'accord, merci de vos conseils, je ferais attention.

Se détournant de la trentenaire, elle s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, et disparu dans l'obscurité.

Tout en marchand d'un pas décidé vers la zone décrite par la serveuse, Yûki fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit sept cartouches dont l'éclat rougeâtre des balles étincela dans sa paume avant qu'elle ne les glisse une à une dans le chargeur. Elle avait fait les balles pendant la nuit, juste après sa rencontre avec la Night Class. Obnubilée par le visage de l'aristocrate sang pur, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Bon sang, elle était sure de l'avoir vu quelque part, mais bordel, où? Elle avait donc fini par se lever, et marcher comme un fauve en cage. Ensuite elle avait aperçu son matériel sous son bureau. Et avait passé une partie de la nuit à modifier des balles ordinaires de sortes à ce qu'elles soient mortelles pour les vampires. Elle était plutôt fière du résultat... Elle sentait l'énergie destructrice qui vibrait dans sa main, rassurante pour elle, surement moins agréable pour les longs-crocs.

La jeune fille tourna au coin d'une ruelle et arriva sur ce qui devait être l'ancienne grande place. Elle soupira: pouvait-on faire plus cliché? Franchement, ça atteignait des sommets ce soir. La nuit, ok, c'était normal. La brume... Bon, ça passait encore, vu la saison... Les bâtiments désaffectés et lugubres à souhaits... Bah, pourquoi pas? 78% des jeunes levelE se terraient dans ce genre d'endroit. La pleine lune en partie masquée par des nuages... ça commençait à craindre. Vraiment. Mais, franchement, les quatre combinés, c'était d'une nullité effarante. Ça lui rappelait ce film d'horreur des années 90 que Yagari lui avait fait voir, parce que « déjà, naturellement, cette gamine est une chieuse, mais si en plus on en fait une inculte, je vais pas la supporter ». Elle s'attendait presque à voir débarquer Dracula drapé dans sa cape noire et lui dire avec son accent de l'est, «mon ami... bienvenue dans les Carrrrpaaates...» Et avec, pourquoi pas, l'éclair illuminant la scène juste à ce moment là. Oui, vraiment, Yûki détestait les clichés de ce genre. La jeune fille soupira et arma le chien d e son pistolet dans un discret grincement métallique. Elle avança à pas prudents vers les bâtiments en essayant de garder une respiration lente et mesurée: ça puait le vampire en décomposition à plein nez. Elle était à quelques pas de l'entrée de ce qui avait du être une usine lorsqu'elle _la_ sentit. La jeune hunter se figea, les sens en alerte. Elle était là. Tout près. Tout …

_Le toit. J'ai oublié le toit._

Yûki perçut le sifflement de l'air avant d'avoir pu lever les yeux. Elle se jeta sur le côté, évitant ainsi la level E qui atterrit violemment au sol en un bruit assourdissant de pavés brisés. La silhouette enveloppée dans des haillons qui avaient autrefois été des vêtements se redressa et la fixa de ses yeux rouges vifs. Elle ouvrit une gueule aux crocs démesurées d'où s'échappa un filet de salive.

- Ton sang... Il a une odeur... délicieuse... siffla la chose.

Yûki grimaça: ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. Une douleur sourde dans la genoux la fit tressaillir, et elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour sentir quelques gouttes de sang perler sur la peau écorchée. La pire des situations. Elle se força à oublier l'éclair de peur qui contracta son estomac.

- J'aurais aimé en dire autant pour toi, sangsue, mais la chair en décomposition n'a jamais été une grande passion, grinça la hunter en levant son arme.

Mais son bras fut arrêté à mis hauteur. Yûki eut une seconde de stupeur, et baissa les yeux vers ce qui entravait son geste. Alors tout ce passa très vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Il y eut la stupeur d'abord, puis la sensation de panique. Un mouvement, accompagné d'un bruissement de tissus. Rapidité. Adrénaline. Coups de feu. Une demi-seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Mouvement derrière elle. Encore des coups de feu. Chargeur vide. Le pistolet qui tombe au sol, geste rapide vers Artémis se déplie frappe un bras, gerbe d'étincelle. hurlement inhumain, douleur, fureur. Trop rapide, protéger le cou! Les pieds qui quittent le sol, l'air qui siffle à ses oreilles, un mur frappe son dos. Choc. Douleur douleur douleur. Monde qui tourne. Nausée. Colère d'être aussi faible face à ce genre de bestioles. La douleur irradiant dans ses membres. Dernier réflexe, Artemis, profiter de l'élan de l'ennemi, un geste sec. Craquement d'os, succion des chairs.

Une gerbe de sang. Elle jaillit, semble, pendant une seconde durant une éternité, rester en suspension dans les airs, avant de retomber et d'éclabousser son visage.

Et la poussière. Partout, la poussière.

Yûki resta figée quelques secondes supplémentaires, par terre et adossée au mur, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, tenant fermement Artemis devant elle. Puis, d'une main tremblante, elle essuya le sang noirâtre qui avait éclaboussé son visage. Elle sortit un mouchoir et nettoya Artemis, enlevant poussière et épongeant le sang. Son rythme cardiaque revenu à la normale, un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres. Des levelsE, elle an avait tué un bon paquets. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en embrochait un. Et surement la dernière, se dit-elle en sortant un second mouchoir. C'était trop salissant.

Elle se releva, contourna les restes de la levelE, et alla récupérer son arme tombée au sol un peu plus loin. Elle ramassa les douilles dorées en passant, et se pressa pour reprendre son arme. Elle n'était pas tranquille. Quelque chose clochait.

Yûki n'eut, cette fois, pas le temps de réagir.

* * *

Voili voilouuuu ^^

une pitite review fait toujours plaisir!


	8. Chapter 8

**BONNES VACANCES!  
**

**Et oui, je ne suis pas morte... Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie pendant de longs mois (mon dernier chapitre remonte à juin! la honte...) mais ma connexion internet était tellement nase que c'était tout un cirque pour poster, voire complètement impossible. (je pouvais accéder à mon compte, mais pas à la fenêtre pour envoyer le doc sur le site - -" )**

**Voila donc un chapitre que j'ai tenté de faire plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner cette longue absence. Le chapitre 9 est en cours d'écriture mais n'est pas encore fini (il sera un peu spécial... j'en parlerais à la fin de ce chapitre-ci) **

**Bref, j'arrête là mon blabla ^^"**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Céline (alias Inconnue)**** Ohaaa... ça c'est de la review... Vraiment merci, c'était tellement adorable que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux en la lisant (c'est pas tout les jours qu'on me dit que je suis quelqu'un de bien). Maintenant, dès que j'ai un coup de barre du à un manque d'inspiration, je relis ta review et ça me redonne la pêche :) Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plut. Et, bien sur, j'attends ton dessin! Sur ce, à bientôt, j'espère! =D**

**Mon p'tit kiwiiii!**** Encore merci d'avoir posté le mot d'excuse à ma place. (au fait, tu fais quoi pendant les vacances?)Je me doutais que cette histoire de flan écrabouillé te plairais =) Puisque tu me pose la question, je te répondrais qu'un coup de couteau bien placé fera l'affaire (du bas vers le haut!). Je ne m'épancherais pas sur les détails, mes délires sanglants (youpi, des tripes qui volent! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!) risquent de faire fuir les lecteurs... -.-"**

**Yûki38****, Voila la suite tant attendue (je voie que tu as posté une deuxième review... encore désolée du retard, honte à moi pour cette attente - -"), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précèdent :) Bonne lecture à toi =D**

**Eiramm-sama****, Merci pour tes encouragements! ^^ voila donc la suite, bonne lecture =)**

**Rozenn2356****: merci! eh bien, voila la suite =) en espérant que ça te plaira ^^**

**orya****: Tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça :) j'ai l'impression qu'une Yûki moins "niaise" convient mieux aux gens... En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et voila la suite =)**

**Margauxx68****: Je vois que nous avons le même problème =p En tout cas, bonne chance pour tes fictions. Moi je suis souvent tentée de partir sur une fiction avec les personnages de Bleach. Merci, merci, merci pour ta review, et voila la suite! =) bonne lecture!**

**riim****: merciii! =) Voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise! Bonne lecture =D**

**Zod'a****: Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements! :D Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents! =)**

**Erienna****: Contente que ça te plaise! Alors, pour ce que tu me proposais, à savoir de passer le fil de la fiction: le problème est que la seule personne que je connaisse qui soit aussi dans l'écriture et qui ait un "vrai" talent (contrairement à moi qui aime écrire, mais ne suis pas passionnée comme pour le dessin) cette personne, donc, ne connais rien à Vampire Knight (ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir tenté de la convertir). Bref. Mais de toute façon, tu dois savoir que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner ma fiction. =) Voila, mais merci quand même pour ta suggestion, et voila la suite :) bonne lecture! =D**

**Loredana****: voila la suite! bonne lecture à toi! =D**

**Merci à ceux qui ce sont inquiétés de mon absence: J'en profite pour dire et répéter que ****NON, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction****, et même en cas de problèmes techniques comme celui qui m'a coupé du monde pendant quelques mois, je continuerais. Je suis trop attachée à mon histoire et aux personnages pour abandonner. Et j'ai aussi une conscience qui ne me lâche pas et qui hante mon cerveau "**_**tu dois publier... des lecteurs attendent la suite... publier le prochain chapitre...Tu es en retard..." **_**Voila le topo. Donc vous devrez me supporter encore quelques temps ;)**

**J'en profite aussi pour conseiller la fic Vampire vs Yankee, qui est vraiment extra. C'est agréable à lire, les persos sont attachants et l'intrigue est bien menée, en plus d'une orthographe et d'une grammaire quasi irréprochable. Allez la lire! ^^**

**Je rappelle que les gentils persos et l'univers de Vampire Knight sont la ****propriété exclusive de Matsuri Hino****. **

**Note****: Les deux levelE de ce chapitre et du précédents sont bien présents dans l'histoire originale de Hino. je ne saurais pas dire ou et quand, ma pauvre petite mémoire de poisson rouge me fait défaut ^^"**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! (Depuis le temps que je voulais de nouveau écrire cette phrase!) =D**

**

* * *

**

_"Yûki n'eut, cette fois, pas le temps de réagir..."_

Elle se jeta au sol juste à temps pour éviter un coup de griffe qui visait sa jugulaire et, sans prendre le temps d'identifier la créature qui l'avait attaquée -au risque de perdre les quelques centièmes de secondes précieuses à sa survie- elle profita d'être accroupie pour bondir vers le mur où Artémis était toujours posée. Elle fut cependant stoppée en plein élan par la créature -un levelE, à en juger par l'odeur de charogne décomposée qui lui brulait les narines- qui lui sauta dessus et ancra ses griffes acérées dans ses épaules; l'onde de douleur brouilla sa vision pendant une seconde, et elle oublia de hurler tant l'adrénaline lui lacerait les veines et inondait son système nerveux. Quelque part son esprit nota la petite taille et le poids ridicule de son assaillant -un enfant?- mais elle chassa ses pensées inutiles pour se concentrer sur la mâchoire qui claqua à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

Elle se jeta brusquement au sol et roula sur le dos, écrasant de tout son poids le parasite et lui assena un furieux coup de coude à l'aveuglette, puis un deuxième et un troisième, en y mettant tout l'élan et la rage dont elle était capable. La jeune fille parvint à distinguer le craquement d'une côte; la bestiole poussa un cri perçant qui lui lacera les tympans, et les griffes enfoncées dans ses épaules se desserrèrent. Ce fut suffisant pour se libérer de l'emprise meurtrière, ramper vers Artémis, la saisir, se retourner et asséner un coup avec toute la puissance qu'elle avait encore en réserve. L'acier fendit l'air en sifflant et... et un reflex irraisonné saisit Yûki; Artemis se figea à quelques millimètres du crâne du levelE.

Un visage émacié et tordu par la rage. Ce fut la première chose qui la frappa. Puis ces yeux d'aliénés, démesurément agrandis par sa soif de sang des iris écarlates étincelant de folie. L'enfant, dont l'immobilité soudaine avait causé ce reflex d'une débilité _affligeante _-elle s'en rendait compte un peu tard, malheureusement- ne devait pas avoir plus de six, peut-être sept ans. Il était curieusement penché en avant, comme stoppé en plein élan, ses bras maigre tendus vers elle, tellement crispés qu'ils en tremblaient; et il restait là, à moins d'un mètre d'elle, faisant apparemment tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui sauter dessus et l'étriper, ses griffes meurtrières prêtes à déchirer sa peau et à faire gicler son sang, ses crocs acérées dans l'attente douloureuse d'arracher les tendons pour atteindre et déchiqueter les artères. Pour enfin espérer tarir la soif brulante qui hurlait dans sa gorge desséchée.

Alors Yûki comprit enfin cet arrêt soudain. Quelque chose _l'immobilisait_.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Vraiment. Elle discernait vaguement une force dans l'air, mais c'était quasiment imperceptible. Peut-être... quelqu'un capable de manipuler la... quoi, la _densité de l'air_? Elle ne voyait aucune autre solution. Quelqu'un donc, qui la protégeait, vu qu'elle n'était nullement affectée par ce phénomène.

_Non... pas pour me protéger... _

Sa respiration se bloqua soudainement dans sa gorge alors qu'un frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine. Un vampire suffisamment puissant pour faire ça était là, tout près, et se réservait apparemment le plaisir de saigner une hunter épuisée et blessée. La peur s'empara d'elle alors que le levelE hurlait sa fureur pour se soustraire à la force invisible qui l'empêchait de mettre fin à la soif qui lui lacerait la gorge. Elle se mit à trembler violemment; elle ne pourrait pas le tuer. Contre un levelA, dans son état elle n'avait aucune chance. Son cœur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine et son estomac se tordit de nausée.

_Elle allait mourir..._

Soudain la sangsue fit un bond en arrière de plusieurs mètres en hurlant, et Yûki sursauta. Il flottait à quelques mètres du sol, gesticulant pour se libérer de la force invisible qui le maintenait en l'air. Ses hurlements assourdissants devinrent des cris de détresse, stridents et hystériques; et avant que Yûki n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que soit, le vampire se déchira en deux en un immonde bruit de succion et d'os brisés. Libérées de l'emprise inconnue, les deux parties retombèrent mollement au sol accompagnées d'un flot de sang noir, de débris d'os et de vêtements. Les membres furent agités de faibles spasmes nerveux alors qu'ils se désagrégeaient en un fin voile de poussière.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence étouffant. Une faible brise se leva, dispersant les cendres à l'odeur de soufre qu'étaient les restes du levelE. Yûki resserra la prise sur son arme.

"Eh bien eh bien! On dirait que je suis arrivée à temps, Yûki-_chan_!"

Yûki fit un bond sur le côté et tourna la tête vers la direction d'où était venue la voix. La peur qui lui nouait l'estomac la quitta brusquement pour ne laisser place qu'à un ébahissement total: elle reconnut instantanément le vampire perché sur un toit, les jambes fines se balançant joyeusement dans le vide et son manteau sombre ouvert sur la blancheur immaculée de l'uniforme qu'elle connaissait à bien connaitre.

"Tu es... Enora, de la Night class?" Souffla-t-elle, ahurie. "Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?"

Son éternel sourire, à demi masqué par les cheveux qui couvraient toute la partie gauche de son visage s'agrandit, laissant apparaitre ses crocs d'un tranchant mortel.

"Comme toi, je viens faire un peu de ménage. Pardonne-moi de t'en faire la remarque, Yûki-_chan_, mais ta technique de chasse est pour le moins... violente."

"Et alors? C'est le résultat qui compte, non?" lança Yûki, vexée.

Ne prenant pas compte de la remarque acerbe de la nouvelle chargée de discipline, Enora se laissa tomber du toit dans le silence le plus total et se réceptionna quelques mètres plus bas avec la souplesse d'un chat. Yûki se crispa. Beaucoup trop souple, beaucoup trop silencieuse, beaucoup trop rapide lorsqu'elle la rejoignit en un battement de cœur, et qu'elle n'avait eu que le temps de resserrer la prise sur Artemis et de reculer d'un pas. Beaucoup trop _souriante_ alors qu'elle pataugeait joyeusement dans le sang noirâtre qui éclaboussait les pavés de la rue.

"Eh bien, puisque tout est arrangé, rentrons à l'internat, _camarade_!"

Yûki grinça des dents, hésitant une seconde. Un seul chemin menait à l'académie. Et à cette heure-là, il n'était même plus envisageable d'avoir un bus. Elle n'avait pas le choix... Yûki soupira, garda Artémis en mains et suivi la vampire, établissant néanmoins une distance de sécurité entre elle et la sangsue, et fixant avec méfiance le dos de l'aristocrate devant elle. Elle sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait, mais de façon beaucoup trop silencieuse pour être humaine. Yûki fronça les sourcils, envahie par un brusque sentiment de colère mêlé d'humiliation. Cette foutue aristo s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas! Elle aurait très bien pu éliminer tranquillement le morveux, puis elle serait rentrée à l'internat, aurait engueulé Yagari pour lui avoir refilé un dossier erroné, et aurait finalement rendu un rapport du style "super Yûki est arrivé à troupomméville, a éclaté la gueule des méchants levelE, sauvant ainsi la veuve et l'orphelin, et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde!" Elle soupira avec rage. Son intervention compliquait tout! Il faudrait qu'elle remplisse des tonnes de paperasse pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment un putain de vampire avait trouvé le moyen de lui SAUVER LA VIE, BORDEL DE MERDE!

Sentant peut être la rage mal contenue émanant de la petite Yûki, Enora se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le regard brulant de haine de la jeune Hunter. L'aristocrate décida d'afficher son sourire numéro7, celui débordant d'innocence mais un brin amusé quand même. Ses traits changèrent, son regard se mit à briller d'innocence, et un magnifique sourire illumina son visage au teint de porcelaine, rehaussant ses pommettes et la cataloguant directement au rang de "jeune agneau innocent venant de naitre". Un agneau avec des crocs, bien entendu.

"Eh bien, Yûki-chan, tu n'as pas l'air d'être très reconnaissante!" dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ne me dit pas que tu es en colère parce que je t'aie sauvée la vie?"

Yûki laissa échapper un rire cynique.

"Noooon, voyons, mais quelle idée! Moi, une Hunter entrainée pour tuer du vampire, t'en vouloir, toi qui es un des vampires que je suis chargée d'exterminer, de m'avoir sauvé la vie? Mais voyons, Night Class, comment un Hunter pourrait en vouloir à un vampire venant se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas?"

Enora fixa Yûki, amusée, puis se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"C'est vrai que tu as eu l'avantage à partir du moment où tu lui as brisé deux côtes. Maiiiis..." Son sourire s'agrandit, et ses crocs reflétèrent un bref instant les rayons lunaire. "J'ai toujours _adoré _utiliser mais capacités quand les gens s'y attendent le moins. Surtout qu'en général, j'ai rarement le temps de _profiter du spectacle_... Tu sais, pour moi, les hurlements, la chair qui se déchire doucement, la pluie de sang qui éclabousse le sol... ça doit avoir le même impact pour toi que... une bonne glace au chocolat, surement." Elle eut un soupir rêveur.

Elles continuèrent leur route silencieusement pendant une dizaine de minutes. Yûki réfléchissait. Elle se doutait bien qu'avec un sang pur dans la night class, les autres levelA devaient être puissants, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils possédaient ce genre de pouvoir... c'était tellement rare qu'elle avait pensé, à une période, que cette histoire de vampire contrôlant un élément n'était qu'une légende. Ce qui l'aurait drôlement arrangée. Malheureusement, c'était bien réel. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Enora qui chantonnait en sautillant, symbole de la naïveté insouciante. Cette fille venait de déchirer un de ses semblables en deux! Comment pouvait-elle... comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi insouciante? Et si les autres aussi avaient ce genre de pouvoir...? Et si... eux aussi pouvaient la tuer d'un simple clignement de paupière? Une goutte de sueur froide roula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Bâillonnant et mettant sa fierté de côté, Yûki inspira un bon coup et se força à articuler:

"Est-ce que... les autres aussi ont ce genre de... _particularité_...?"

"Hm? Ah, les autres Night Class!" elle adressa un sourire malicieux à Yûki. "Alors, on cherche à grappiller les informations sur l'ennemi, hmm? Je plaisante, de toute façon tu l'aurais découvert tôt ou tard, et puis tu n'es pas venue nous exterminer... _n'est-ce pas_...?"

Elle regarda Yûki dans les yeux, tout sourire ayant quitté son visage. La jeune Hunter se força à soutenir son regard, subitement mal à l'aise. L'expression "les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme" lui revint à l'esprit, et elle réprima la subite envie de clore les paupières. Quand le vampire parla, ce fut d'une voix froide, tranchante comme la lame d'un rasoir et dénuée de tout sentiment.

"Comme tu as vu je maitrise l'air et par extension, le vent; ça fait de moi un être assez puissant, je pense... Je sais que Rima manipule les électrons dans l'air, et peut électrocuter une foule d'un simple mouvement de la main. Le type avec qui elle le feu, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait... et il me semble que l'autre abrutit, traine tout le temps contrôle son sang, une blessure et il peut en faire ce qu'il veut. Qui d'autre encore...Ah oui! Kain manipule là, Aïdo, contrôle la glace. Le président du pavillon... bah, c'est un sang pur, j'imagine qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut... "

Le silence estomaqué de Yûki suivit cette longue tirade, alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal d'imaginer cette déferlante de pouvoirs. Le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment-là fut "inhumain". Elles débouchèrent sur le chemin plus fréquenté menant à l'académie, et Yûki fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de la clef ouvrant la lourde grille de fer forgé.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, elles entrèrent, puis un claquement métallique résonna lorsque le lourd battant se referma. Enora salua Yûki d'un signe de tête élégant, son éternel étincelle amusée pétillant dans son regard gris laiteux.

"Eh bien, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent! Yûki-chan, je te souhaite une bonne nuit! Et puisses-tu réussir à te débarrasser de tout ce sang incrusté sur tes vêtements!" Elle afficha un sourire éclatant, et sans attendre de réponse de la jeune fille, Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers le bâtiment de la Night class.

Yûki baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements et marmonna un juron furieux; elle n'y avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure, mais de gigantesques taches de sang incrustaient le tissus sombre de son uniforme. Elle tenta de gratter une des taches sur sa manche: peine perdue, l'hémoglobine avait coagulé depuis longtemps... Elle marmonna un "merde!" furieux, et se dirigea en soupirant vers les escaliers menant aux appartements privés du directeur.

* * *

C'est une Enora pétillante de joie qui entra dans la salle de classe en coup de vent, interrompant Yagari dans un de ses longs monologues. Elle ne s'excusa pas de son retard, estimant que la discrète odeur de sang poussiéreux qui émanait d'elle valait tous les mots d'excuse du monde. Elle monta -sautilla- silencieusement les marches de l'amphithéâtre et s'assit aux côtés de son frère. Ce dernier attendit qu'elle ait déballé ses affaires de cours pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif -alors?-

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire confiant. Sourire démentit par un voile de tristesse assombrissant son regard. Cadell fonça les sourcils alors qu'un curieux sentiment de peine et d'impuissance lui tordit les entrailles, et il retourna à son livre de problèmes. Sa jeune sœur en fit de même, plongée dans ses pensées, griffonnant dans les marges de son cahier. Bien vite une ébauche de visage commença à prendre forme sur le papier. Elle durcit les mâchoires, hachurant des ombres violentes sur les traits durs, modelant peu à peu une expression cruelle. Toujours le même visage. Ses cahiers en étaient remplis. "Je ne veux pas l'oublier", avait-elle répondu lorsque Cadell l'avait interrogée à ce sujet. La jolie blonde soupira et dévisagea le croquis qui noircissait le papier. Celui grâce à qui elle était devenue si puissante, si dangereuse, autant pour elle-même que pour les autres. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait le remercier ou le haïr de toute son âme... peut-être un mélange des deux...?

Enora ferma les yeux, une de ses mains s'étant, par habitude, glissée sous l'épaisse mèche qui formait un rideau devant son visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'immonde cicatrice, et elle tressaillit lorsque son ongle effleura la chair encore à vif, même après plusieurs décennies. Une vague de souvenirs remonta brusquement à la surface. Elle entendit vaguement Toga Yagari menacer d'une voix doucereuse un night class peu attentif, de "prendre tout son temps pour lui faire gicler les yeux des orbites puis de l'achever s'il ne suivait pas son cours". Mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, et laissa son esprit dériver, s'enfoncer loin, toujours plus loin dans la brume nébuleuse de ses souvenirs. Elle revoyait la forêt qui avait fait office de champ de bataille clairière dévastée par les combats cette nuit-là.

L'odeur de sang, de soufre mêlé de poussière; le tintement glacial du métal qui s'entrechoque des cris de guerre et de douleur des hurlements de bête blessée qu'on achève, de déglutition, de sang qui éclabousse le sol.

Et puis…

Et puis… la _douleur_.

_La douleur cuisante. Sa tête qui tournait. Peu à peu les cris et les bruits de lutte vinrent à ses oreilles, et elle commença à se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait là elle tenta de se redresser, effort bien vite contré par la nausée fulgurante qui lui tordit le ventre. Elle retomba à terre en haletant, son visage dégoulinant de sang crispé de douleur. Elle se rendit alors compte du vide dans sa main droite. Son sabre ! Elle l'avait perdu ! Merde, une arme, il lui fallait une arme, vite. Elle chercha à tâtons son sabre qu'elle avait lâché sous la violence du coup qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Merde, mais où était passé ce fichu sabre ? Et avec ce sang dans ses yeux –était-ce le sien au moins ?- elle n'y voyait rien. Rien ! Saloperie !_

_Il y eut soudain une présence à côté d'elle, et ce fut si écrasant qu'elle suspendit son geste et se figea, prête à bondir dans n'importe quelle direction. L'homme parla, avec une voix lente, tranquille, un ton trainant et blasé qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un ennemi._

_« Oooh… une survivante… » _

_Il s'était surement accroupit car elle sentit son souffle frôler son oreille, et ses muscles déjà crispés se tendirent si violemment à ce contact éphémère que sa respiration mourut dans sa gorge. Il eut un rire sans joie, et murmura contre son oreille :_

_« Dis-moi, mignonne petite sangsue… à quel clan appartiens-tu ? »_

_Luttant contre la panique, elle se força à avaler le nœud qui obstruait sa gorge et répondit d'une voix rauque :_

_« K… Kureha… »_

_« Ohooo… Je vois… » Un contact au niveau de ses cheveux la fit frémir de terreur. « Voix-tu, petite fleur, je t'aurais bien épargnée, mais… ton clan est prioritaire sur nos listes._

_Elle sentit nettement un déplacement d'air à côté d'elle : il s'était relevé._

_« Tss…Dommage… »_

_Le sifflement glacial de l'acier que l'on sort de son fourreau résonne à ses oreilles L'instinct de survie explose alors en elle et lui envoie une formidable décharge d'adrénaline qui écorche ses veines et affole son système nerveux. Elle ne se rend compte qu'elle a bondit seulement lorsque ses pieds reprennent contact avec le sol. Son ouïe et son odorat décuplés par l'énergie conférée par la peur compensent largement sa vue momentanément perdue, et elle devine sans peine qu'il s'est déplacé lui aussi. Un froissement de vêtement, respiration humaine, esquiver à nouveau le coup mortel en tordant le buste. La froideur de la lame frôle son visage une seconde avant que l'acier ne frappe le sol elle se stabilise difficilement, essoufflée par ce mouvement d'esquive auquel elle n'a pas été habituée. Soulagement d'être en vie lorsqu'elle se rend compte que sa tête est toujours sur ses épaules. _

_Enivrée par l'excitation du combat, elle ne s'en rend pas compte immédiatement. Il lui faut une seconde. Ou peut-être deux. Pour le ressentir._

_Son soulagement est anéantit, balayé comme un fétu de paille happé par un typhon. La douleur déchire ses muscles et broie ses os, elle rappe les nerfs et explose dans sa tête. Les flammes brulantes sont glaciales alors que le sceau Hunter se consume sur son visage. Crépitement de la chair brulée odeur âcre de son propre sang._

_Un son inhumain jaillit de sa gorge et franchit la barrière de ses lèvres ensanglantée : un hurlement bestial d'agonie stridente et monstrueuse. Le sol entre brutalement en contact avec ses genoux, puis avec ses mains. Haletante, elle tente de surmonter la douleur, de ne pas se laisser submerger, de rester consciente. Ouvrir les yeux impossible, elle a trop mal. Se concentrer sur sa respiration… juste sa respiration. Non, elle a trop mal. Elle va mourir. A quoi bon… à quoi bon cet effort supplémentaire ? Elle est faible, elle n'a pas été élevée pour se battre et connaitre l'horreur des champs de bataille. Elle n'y est pas destinée. Sa respiration, juste sa respiration, rester consciente à tout prix, la douleur qui broie tout, il faut tenir tenir tenir…_

_En état de semi-conscience, elle entend vaguement le rire du Hunter un peu plus loin._

_Il rit. Il rit sans s'arrêter. Il rit car elle va mourir. _

_A quoi bon… à quoi bon tenir si elle doit mourir… s'endormir… juste s'endormir… paisiblement… quelque chose qui bat en elle, sifflement ténu, doux, une lumière rougeâtre au fond de son être… elle tend la main… elle a le sentiment que, si elle ne parvenait qu'à l'effleurer du bout des doigts… alors la douleur disparaitrait… si simple… c'est si simple, en définitive… juste l'effleurer du bout de l'index… Elle frémit lorsque sa main entre en contact avec la lumière. La brulure lui semble douce… si douce… elle sourit, avec l'impression qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose qu'elle cherchait depuis tellement longtemps. La lumière gagne en intensité. Soupir de bonheur. Tout va bien à présent. Tout va bien._

**_Sérénité_**

_Alors Enora lâche prise. Et cesse de se contrôler. Se tournant uniquement vers quelque chose d'immense, de fabuleusement monstrueux. La lumière éclate et l'éblouit. Le sifflement devient hurlement de vent. Elle éclate de rire à son tour. _

**_Puissance_**_._

_Le sang qui dégouline de son visage celui qui jaillit par gerbes du corps de l'Ennemi Hurlement de rage lorsqu'on tente de lui résister; Les tuer. Les tuer tous ! Alliés comme ennemi, ils sont responsables de sa douleur, ils vont payer. Ils doivent disparaitre. TOUS!_

**_Euphorie_**_._

_Les hurlements emplissent sa tête, son sang se mêle à ceux des assassins qui osent lui barrer la route. Les membres arrachés volent, les viscères jaillissent entre ses doigts et c'est une formidable déferlante de puissance force destruction qui explose en elle. Elle ne contrôle plus rien ne souhaite rien contrôler. Juste se tourner vers cette force magnifique, lui tendre les bras et se livrer à elle à elle à elle toute entière ! Un sourire de pure aliénation se creuse sur son visage, et elle hurle de rire en exterminant l'ennemi. _

_Et puis, quand le silence revient, ses jambes lâchent brusquement et elle tombe à genoux. _

_Elle reste là, effondrée dans cette mer de sang qui rend la terre spongieuse, son visage défiguré figé dans un sourire hagard. Elle a ouvert un œil. L'autre est perdu, elle le sait déjà._

_Tous ces cadavres autours d'elle… toute cette poussière… Le calme, enfin. Elle inspire, lentement, et lève une main à son visage, appuyant sur la plaie. La moitié de son visage est arraché. Elle expire, toujours aussi lentement, et repose sa main au sol. Elle savoure le silence du champ de bataille. Elle inspire à nouveau, fermant les yeux. Et puis, doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, elle se couche au sol et ferme son unique œil. Elle est fatiguée… _

_Elle va dormir un peu, ça lui fera du bien… _

_Le vent s'est levé._

La jeune vampire fut ramenée à la réalité juste à temps pour éviter un énorme dictionnaire qui, à la base devait être destiné à Aïdo, ce crétin qui n'était pas fichu de draguer sa voisine de table en silence. Au vu du bruit mat et d'os brisé qui retentit derrière elle, Enora en déduisit qu'apparemment il ne pouvait pas _non plus_ éviter les projectiles lancé avec une précision hors du commun -il fallait bien l'avouer- par l'assassin qui leur servait de nouveau prof. Un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres, et elle entendit nettement un second craquement, caractéristique des cartilages du nez que l'on remettait en place, accompagné de jurons marmonné entre des dents bien trop aiguisées pour un humain. Pour un soit disant « homme de main » de maître Kaname, il devrait travailler ses réflexes, songea-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Une possibilité qu'ils s'entrainent, une quasi-certitude qu'elle l'écrabouille. Son regard s'illumina. Voilà qui serait amusant…

Souriant à la pensée d'un Aïdo piétiné, la jeune aristocrate retourna aux marges de son cahier, à présent noircis de croquis en tous genres. Une plume dans une flaque d'eau, le cadavre de Yagari, une pomme carnivore… Alors que son crayon s'acharnait à dessiner des crocs aiguisés à l'extrême à sa pomme mutante, Enora repensa à la petite Yûki. Une bien étrange gamine. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un Hunter de sang humain. Une race tellement rarissime... Son sang devait être délicieux. La mine de graphite de son crayon se figea brusquement. Quelque chose clochait. Enora avait une faculté d'odorat hors du commun. Quoi qu'on lui dise, personne n'arriverait à lui enlever cette impression bizarre qu'elle avait depuis la fois ou elle avait ressenti son aura. Et cette Yûki, ou quel que soit son nom, elle en était sure, n'était pas humaine.

C'était autre chose.

Quelque chose d'infiniment plus _amusant_.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Ce nouveau jeu s'annonçait distrayant…

* * *

Au même moment, à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres de là, le soleil est déjà haut au-dessus des plaines glaciales de Sibérie. La neige étincelle sous les froids rayons du soleil. La bise glaciale à moins quarante degrés balaie la neige comme autant de minuscules diamants étincelant dans la lumière matinale.

Certains de ses flocons s'accrochent à ses cils et s'y amassent comme de la dentelle. Elle ne cligne pas des paupières pour les chasser. Ses yeux sombres sont vitreux, comme recouverts d'une fine pellicule de nacre sale. Le regard est absent, vide. Mort. Une nouvelle rafale arrache les flocons agglutinés à ses yeux mi-clos tandis que d'autres frappent son visage aux traits émaciés, frôlent le creux de ses joues, suivent le contour d'une cicatrice à la pommette, caressent ses lèvres bleuies d'où s'était écoulé un mince filet de sang, et se perdent dans les mèches de cheveux qui virevoltent dans le vent.

La femme qui git-là ne doit pas avoir plus d'une quarantaine d'année. Avec son visage décharné et la couche de neige qui commence à la recouvrir, elle doit être là depuis quelques jours. La trace de morsure sur son cou est nette et d'une précision meurtrière. Le sang quant à lui, coagulé depuis longtemps. Ses lèvres sont entre ouvertes, comme pour murmurer un nom ses yeux ouverts, comme pour voir le ciel une dernière fois. Dans sa chute son manteau a glissé, dévoilant son épaule et une partie du cou. Une petite chainette y est accrochée, elle-même reliée à une plaquette métallique. Une brise arracha les flocons qui s'y étaient amassée, dévoilant ainsi l'inscription gravée dans le métal.

C'était un matricule d'identification. Un matricule de Hunter.

_À suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

_(Ouh lààà, la nouvelle présentation pour poster le chapitre... ça m'a perturbé moi...)_

(WHAT THE FUCK? le site a supprimé toute ma ponctuation! (enfoiréééé!) J'ai essayé de tout remettre en état, mais je suis pas sure du résultat... Donc désolée si les phrases ne semblent pas trop cohérentes...)

* * *

Alors là… Je m'admire. Vraiment. Vous me verriez, ma tête est en train d'enfler, c'est monstrueux. Que j'explique mon exploit : je prends l'avion demain à 11H30. RDV à l'aéroport à 8H, levée à 6H. (là, il est exactement 2H13 du matin) Du coup, mon accès internet est compromis jusqu'à la fin aout. Et le chapitre… Eh bah jusqu'à tout à l'heure il était loin (mais vraiment très loin !) d'être finit, donc j'avais abandonné l'espoir de poster avant mon départ… Mais je me suis dit « allez, courage, je vais au moins l'avancer »… Et j'ai été touchée par la grâce de l'inspiration divine ! Et je l'ai finiiiii ! Donc ! Je suis géniale, je m'aime, et merde ça y est ma tête a explosé et y a de la cervelle partout…

Bref, voilà un looooooong chapitre 9. Ou plutôt, voici la (longue) première partie d'un très long chapitre neuf. Et je vous ai fait une fin sadique comme vous les aimez! (Youpi !) =3

Je tiens à préciser que pour ce chapitre –et aussi pour ma culture personnelle- j'ai fait quelques petites recherches sur le syndrome de stress post traumatique. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression d'avoir un QI de moule morte. Petit extrait de ce que j'ai dû traduire_ (from wikipédia) « c'est une appellation liée à une approche behavioriste, et en psychopathologie psychanalytique le trouble est appelé névrose traumatique et il se distingue du précédent du fait de la prise en compte de la dynamique intrapsychique (inconsciente). _» Voilà. Vous vous rendez compte de tous les efforts que je fais pour vous ? (Mais j'avoue qu'une fois traduit, c'était vraiment intéressant ^^)

_**Merci… aux deux tarées qui me supportent, me soutiennent dans mes idées bizarres et qui me suivent dans mes délires gores **_: Super Mathou, son avis toujours éclairé (et ses commentaires) ! (Et ne t'en fait pas, la scène que tu me réclame depuis deux ans devrait arriver… plus tôt que prévu…) Et pis mon kiwi hystérico-maniaque aussi ! (J'AI REUSSI A POSTER A TEMPS ! BWAHAHAHAAAAA, JE SUIS LE MAÎTRE DU MONDE !)

(Inconnue/Céline, j'ai pas de nouvelles… toujours là ? =) Tu dois toujours me montrer ton dessin ^^)

_**Comme toujours, merci de me lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage. Et pendant que j'y suis, voilà les réponses aux revieuweurs anonymes (merci à tous ! Ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis en favori ou en alerte ! je vous adore !)**_

_**Ma petite mathou : **_SURPRISE ! Ahlàlà, tout juste rentrée et te voilà avec de la lecture… Tu l'attendais pas, hein ? Allez, profite bien et donne-moi ton avis, tu sais comme _j'aime_ tes comparaisons (mais essaye de garder ce connard d'A.T en vie jusqu'à la fin de la terminale, il pourra te servir de sac de sable pour la boxe… petit entrainement avant ton bac ^^)

_**Andréa Kouros : **_Ah, merciiii ! Ta review m'a fait tellement, tellement plaisir ! ='D Toi qui disait aimer Yûki en Hunter et qui voulait voir son évolution… Eh bien je pense que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture =P (Diantre, deux reviews sur le même chapitre ! ='D )

_**Yûki38**_ : Argh, c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de mal à publier dans les temps… mais je pars du principe que je préfère poster un beau chapitre, bien long et tout propre, et donc poster une fois tous les dix ans, que balancer un truc moche, mal écrit, bourré de fautes, trop court et posté toutes les semaines… Enfin bref, désolée pour l'attente quand même… mais voilà un big chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! ^^ bonne lecture =D

_**Loredana**_, Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant =) Bonne lecture !

_**Une fan de vampire knight, **_Désolée pour l'attente, voilà la suite =) j'espère que ça te plaira, bonne lecture ^^

Sur ce, les gens…

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 9 : Sanguin.**

**.  
**

* * *

_Un jour, je me suis posée une question. Je m'en souviens encore, et pourtant ce n'est qu'un moment futile de ma brève existence, qui n'a duré qu'une seconde ou deux. Je me souviens de la forêt, de l'humidité, et de l'odeur de l'humus. Il faisait froid, j'ai resserré mon écharpe autours de mon cou en frissonnant… et j'y ai pensé. _

_Et si Yagari et Natalia ne m'avaient pas sauvée, cette nuit-là, il y a dix ans ? _

_Cette simple phrase m'a figée sur place, et ma main qui serrait mon fusil s'est crispée. Quelqu'un d'autre serait-il venu ? Quelqu'un de ma famille ? Aurais-je retrouvé mes souvenirs ? Ma vie aurait-elle été différente ? Ou serais-je tout simplement morte vidée de mon sang par ce vampire enragé ? _

_Et puis le levelE que je chassais m'a attaqué en se laissant tomber d'un arbre, et j'ai cessé d'y penser parce que j'avais de la poussière dans le nez. Alors j'ai sorti un mouchoir en éternuant. J'ai rechargé mon fusil. Et j'ai fait demi-tour mission accomplie. _

_Parfois, je me repose encore cette foutue question, et à chaque fois je trouve la même réponse._

_Non, personne ne serait venu. Et je serais morte avant même d'avoir commencé à vivre. _

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire que Yûki ferma la porte de sa chambre tout en jetant un vague coup d'œil à son emploi du temps du jour, qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de mémoriser –elle et Yagari ne resteraient pas longtemps ici de toute façon. Alors, mardi… Salle 209, deuxième étage, bâtiment C. Oh, joie ! Traverser toute l'académie pour quatre heures d'économie !

« Voilà une merveilleuse journée qui s'annonce ! », grommela-t-elle.

Après plusieurs volée de marches et d'escaliers interminables, trois consultations du plan suivit d'un « Et merde, j'me suis encore perdue… », puis d'un « bâtiment A ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous au bâtiment A moi ! », Yûki finit enfin par trouver le couloir qui longeait les jardins de l'académie et menait à sa salle de classe –dernière ligne droite vers l'enfer, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

Tout en marchant d'un pas lent trahissant son _extrême_ motivation, la jeune fille lança un vague regard vers les jardins de l'académie, baignés de soleil et vides à cette heure. Puis s'arrêta, son regard attiré par une tache sombre au milieu du paysage chatoyant. Tient ? Pas complètement vides en fait… Yagari, assis sur un banc baigné de soleil, lui tournait le dos Son affreux manteau élimé posé sur ses épaules et son chapeau tout aussi horrible vissé sur sa tête, laissant apparaitre une rivière de cheveux couleur encre aux reflets presque bleutés. Le Hunter lui tournait le dos et ne vit donc pas la jeune fille s'arrêter, intriguée par sa présence ici. Un Yagari assis sur un banc et flânant au soleil, c'était surprenant. Mais un Yagari, le Toga Yagari, assis sur un banc au milieu d'une académie infestée de vampire –_dont un sang-pur, rappelons-le_, se dit-elle en faisant la moue- c'était _flippant_. De plus il se tenait bizarrement, légèrement courbé en avant, comme regardant le sol. Soudain inquiète la jeune fille reprit son chemin, longeant le couloir de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le voir de profil. De nouveau l'inquiétude lui glaça le sang courbé en avant, une main sur le visage masquant ses yeux, l'autre tenant une feuille de papier. Il semblait… abattu. Merde. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avec une telle expression sur le visage, c'était quand… _Non_ ! Elle refusa d'y penser. Soudain le Hunter fut agité d'un tremblement nerveux et froissa rageusement la feuille dans son poing à présent serré par une fureur sourde. La jeune fille sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Avisant sa salle de cours, elle se força à détourner le regard, l'estomac tordu par un mauvais pressentiment.

Faisant face à la porte la séparant des autres étudiants, la jeune fille s'autorisa une seconde pour chasser toute trace d'inquiétude de son visage.

_Tu es Yûki, _se répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux avec force._ Joyeuse, un peu gourde et fleur bleue, mais ayant tendance à parler sans réfléchir, tu es impulsive, toujours souriante et pétillante. Tu es en retard parce que tu n'as pas pu te réveiller à temps à cause de tes nuits de surveillance, conformément à ton rôle de chargé de discipline, que tu prends très à cœur. Alors souris, merde ! _

Puis, fidèlement à son rôle de jeune lycéenne aussi joyeuse qu'insolente, elle entra bruyamment dans la salle 209 en souriant largement et sans frapper, stoppant net le professeur (un vieillard irascible ayant sûrement largement dépassé l'âge de la retraite selon elle), puis s'assit aux côtés de Sayori tout en répondant d'une voix légère aux grognements du professeur ulcéré que «c'est pas comme si votre matière me sera utile de toute façon ! » S'ensuivit une joute verbale assez comique entre le professeur rendu rouge de colère par « cette mauvaise éducation qui caractérise les jeunes de nos jours » et les répliques de la jeune fille qui sortait ses affaires. La porte se referma lentement sur la salle de classe, grinçant légèrement. Le claquement se répercuta sur les couloirs, résonnant quelques secondes avant de faire place au silence.

Yagari resta longtemps assis là, la lettre serrée rageusement dans sa main crispée par la douleur. Du papier froissé entre ses doigts, la seule chose encore lisible était l'entête de la page, enchevêtrement de courbes se croisant, d'un noir violent contrastant avec la blancheur du papier.

C'était le sceau de la Guilde des Hunters.

.

La sonnerie stridente de fin de cours résonna dans les couloirs, marquant ainsi la fin de l'enfer pour Yûki, celle-ci accueillant la libération tant attendue par bâillement sonore.

« Yori, rappelle-moi de sécher ce cours barbant, la prochaine fois qu'on l'aura. Qu'est-ce que c'était _chiant_ ! » râla-t-elle en s'étirant –très peu discrètement, à en juger par le regard noir que lui lança leur professeur d'économie.

Un rire étouffé lui parvint de la place de son amie. Elles rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent parmi le flot d'élève dans le couloir qui résonnait du brouhaha et du piétinement des élèves. Elles firent quelques pas vers le réfectoire avant que Yûki n'aperçoive Yagari qui, adossé au mur et les regardant approcher, semblait les attendre. _L'attendre_. Il arborait sa tête renfrogné des mauvais jours. Quoi, encore une mission ? 'Pouvait pas s'en occuper tout seul ? Une nouvelle angoisse lui saisit les entrailles, et une peur inexplicable lui tordit la gorge alors qu'elle repensait à Zero, qui brillait par son absence depuis hier. _Ce crétin n'avait quand même pas osé…_

« Part devant », dit Yûki d'une voix qu'elle espéra calme sans quitter des yeux le Hunter. « Je te rattrape au prochain cours. » Son interlocutrice lui lança un regard inquiet. Raté.

Sayori eut un moment d'hésitation, mais finalement acquiesça et continua son chemin avec les autres élèves. Yûki quant à elle se força à déglutir et marcha à pas lents vers Toga, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant l'estomac. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait.

« Suis-moi », dit-il en tournant des talons.

Yûki lui emboita le pas et le suivit dans le couloir menant aux appartements privés du directeur. Même si son visage était aussi renfrogné que d'habitude, elle devina tout de suite que ce qu'il allait lui annoncer ne serait pas réjouissant. Du tout. Ils finirent par entrer dans un bureau, vide à cette heure de la journée. Elle entra la première, suivie par Yagari qui ferma soigneusement la porte avant de se tourner vers sa jeune élève. Il la considéra un instant, contempla son visage encore juvénile, ses grands yeux interrogateurs, légèrement méfiants mais encore tellement innocents... Le hunter soupira une nouvelle fois, son visage fermé.

« Yûki… Natalia est morte. » (*)

Le silence dura quelques secondes.

Froncements de sourcils. Elle a mal entendu. Oui, c'est forcement ça!

« … Que… _Quoi_ ?

- Elle est morte. » Rapide, clair et précis. Douloureux. _Oh !_ Un hoquet de surprise.

Ses trois mots tranchants dits d'une voix si neutre que s'en était écœurant lui sautèrent à la figure et lui firent si mal qu'elle cessa de respirer. Doucement, son visage perdit toute couleur, ses lèvres desséchées s'entrouvrirent en une expression incrédule et son regard se leva presque désespérément vers Yagari. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et soupira légèrement.

« Elle a changé sa trajectoire au dernier moment, on ne sait pas encore pourquoi. Vu les marques, ils pensent qu'elle a été prise dans une embuscade. » Il fit une pause et poussa un léger soupir de lassitude. « Ils ont retrouvé son corps ce matin en Sibérie, à quelques kilomètres de- »

Elle n'écoutait plus. Une larme roula sur sa joue et Yûki se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer pendant un long moment. Elle inspira. L'oxygène lui brula les poumons, et elle ferma les yeux dans une veine tentative de se sortir du cauchemar. Natalia, morte ? _Impossible_. Ce mot sonna faux à ses oreilles, mais elle se força à le répéter dans son esprit. Natalia… C'était une survivante, une Traqueuse, la meilleure de sa génération ! _Impossible. Impossible. Impossible._ Et pourtant son cœur accéléra douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle revit son visage affichant un éternel sourire forcé, sa longue tignasse rousse tressée en une natte qui tombait dans son dos, ses yeux clairs où dans son regard fixe brillait sans cesse une lueur de détermination désespérée. Sa force incroyable, sa vitesse en combat. Le sifflement du métal qui accompagnait l'odeur de soufre lorsqu'un vampire se désagrégeait. Son accent russe lorsqu'elle parlait, sa façon de rouler les « r ». Et Artémis. Artémis, la déesse de la chasse. Artémis qui brulait de rage dans son fourreau de cuir, juste contre sa cuisse.

_"Moi c'est Natalia! Tache de t'en souvenir, gamine, car on va passer un bout de temps ensemble!" __Un rire emporté par le vent. Une main gantée de dentelle noire qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux... souvenir aussi fugace qu'heureux. Natalia est morte. _Natalia est morte.

« Va-t'en. », murmure-t-elle d'une voix qui lui parait étrangère.

Un instant d'hésitation de la part du Hunter. La laisser seule sachant ce qu'elle serait capable de faire ? Ou rester avec elle mais aggraver sa douleur ? Un compromis, il soupire en tendant la main vers l'adolescente. Inutile de déclencher une guerre avec le sénat à cause de quelques petites bavures/meurtres chez les parasites de la classe de Nuit.

« Donne-moi ton arme.», murmure-t-il à regret.

Toujours les paupières clauses sur son visage fermé, Yûki délace lentement le fourreau d'Artémis sous sa jupe, puis lâche l'arme Hunter qui semble grésiller de colère sentant qu'elle se sépare de sa propriétaire. Son bras retombe le long de son corps, un tic nerveux secoue sa main. Puis, enfin, les pas du Hunter s'éloignent lentement.

« J'ai prévenu Cross pour ton absence. Alors reste ici et prends le temps de te calmer, gamine. »

Une porte qui s'ouvre… couine légèrement… puis se referme avec un claquement. Les pas dans le couloir s'éloignent… puis finissent par disparaitre. Le silence enfin.

Les paupières toujours clauses dans un refus de faire face à sa douleur, Yûki eut le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer trois fois avant de perdre le contrôle de son propre corps et de s'effondrer lamentablement au sol, comme un pantin désarticulé dont on aurait coupé les ficelles.

_Natalia est morte._

Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement tandis que la douleur montait en crescendo, lancinante puis de plus un plus insupportable alors qu'elle infiltrait son esprit comme un acide et ses veines comme un poison, détruisant tout sur son passage. Yûki pleurait avant même de s'en rendre compte. _Nat' était morte_. Non. Non. NON! Comment Yagari pouvait-il garder son calme? C'était un assassinat! Et le brouhaha joyeux des élèves insouciants qui lui parvenait des jardins de l'académie… Eux tous. Elle était morte pour eux, elle avait sacrifié sa vie ! Pour **eux** ! Tous les Hunters sacrifiaient leur existence pour la protection de banals humains qui ne s'en _rendaient même pas compte_ ! Et eux, ces misérables cloportes discutaient tranquillement et s'extasiaient sur les vampires de la night class en se demandant comment les _séduire_! Natalia était morte pour _eux_, merde ! Pourquoi personne ne _hurlait_? Pourquoi… Comment avait-elle... Comment avait-elle _pu _se _laisser tuer _? Elle étouffa un hurlement de rage en mordant désespérément sa propre main tandis que son poing allait s'abattre violemment sur le sol, qu'elle frappa jusqu'à ce que la douleur rivalise d'intensité avec celle qui brulait en elle. Ses phalanges blanchies par la colère saignaient, et pourtant elle ne cessa pas ses coups.

Natalia était morte.

Et un de plus sur la liste... Ou un de moins, selon le point de vue. Et soudain c'est un rire nerveux, incontrôlable et mêlé de larmes qui sort par à coup de sa gorge. Qu'elle ironie ! Vraiment, c'était trop drôle ! Elle, la pauvre orpheline amnésique découverte au milieu de nulle part par deux Hunters, elle, cette pauvre gamine _terrorisée_ par la moindre puissance vampirique, elle_, elle vivait_ ! Son rire se fit encore plus désespérément hystérique alors que l'ironie de la situation lui sautait à la figure. Et Natalia, la puissante Natalia… et puis tous les autres, Juro qui se suicidait sous ses yeux, Will qui se déchirait avec un bruit de papier, Anya qui lui murmurait de courir alors qu'elle rendait son dernier soupir, Léo, le gentil Léo qui tombait à son tour, et le sang qui trempait ses mains et son visage et ses cheveux et ses vêtements et les larmes et les hurlements et la douleur et elle _vivait_. Elle était immonde et ELLE VIVAIT ! Tant d'eux mourraient à chaque fois, mais elle survivait comme un _parasite, une saloperie de mauvaise herbe. _

Son rire douloureux se noie dans les larmes. Yûki vivait.

Et elle avait mal à en crever.

* * *

.

_La nuit._

_Une colline._

_La neige._

_Le vent._

_._

_Ouvrir les yeux ? Oui, c'était ce qu'elle devrait faire. S'éveiller. Mais… Elle ne comprenait pas tout… Qui était ce « elle » ? « Elle »… C'est « moi » ? Oui, c'est ça. Mais « moi »… C'est quoi ? Qui ? Ne suis-je pas sensée le savoir ? Non… N'étais-je pas sensée savoir ? Quelqu'un doit venir me chercher, je crois. _

_Alors j'ouvre les yeux. _

Bienvenue au monde.

_._

Où suis-je...?

Dans un état second, la fillette baissa les yeux vers le sol blanc. Une sensation piquante s'empara d'elle et elle leva les mains vers son visage. Le froid ? Oui, c'était ça. Elle avait froid. La peau nue de ses mains était tachée d'une étrange substance rouge.

_Du... sang..._ souffla-t-elle mentalement.

… _encore frais_, murmure une voix amusée dans sa tête.

Soudain quelque chose de blanc, petit et léger se posa sur son index, et elle sursauta légèrement avant d'examiner ce petit morceau de rien. C'était froid, encore plus froid que l'air... elle le regarda de plus près, et sursauta à nouveau lorsque le minuscule morceau cristallin fondit et disparu. Elle leva la tête pour voir d'où c'était tombé et contempla longuement le ciel nocturne piqueté de blanc.

_La… neige..._

« Tu es perdue, _petite fille_? »

La seule intonation de la voix, doucereuse et acide, la fit se sentir en..._ Danger. Ne le laisse pas approcher. Recule. FUIS!_

_Cette sensation... c'est ça, la peur ?_

_Et le danger... qu'est-ce que c'est...?_

Elle se retourna vers l'inconnu qui lui avait parlé. Il avait l'air gentil. Il souriait. _Il souriait _et pourtant le fin duvet de ses bras et de son dos se hérissa à sa vue. Il fit un pas vers elle. Soudainement terrorisée, elle tenta de reculer, perdit l'équilibre, trébucha et chuta lourdement dans la poudreuse. Son sourire s'agrandit et deux crocs brillèrent dans la pénombre.

« Alors... Je peux boire ton sang ! »

_J'ai peur._

Il fit un second pas vers elle. Paralysée de terreur, elle ne put que le fixer de ses yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il s'accroupit à ses côtés et qu'il tendit la main vers elle. Ses doigts glacés se posèrent sur son épaule, et des larmes brulantes dévalèrent la pente de ses joues. _Non... Non... _Des canines démesurées dévoilées par un rictus de satisfaction cruelle.

_NON!_

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'une gerbe de liquide brulant lui éclaboussa le visage. La pression de la main sur son épaule s'atténua pour finalement… doucement… disparaitre.

Elle rouvrit les yeux prudemment, son regard tomba sur une forme vaguement humaine finissant de s'éparpiller en milliers de grains de poussière, les vêtements en charpie s'affaissant sur eux même alors que la poussière s'éparpillait avec le vent. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était mort. Tournant la tête à droite, puis à gauche, elle comprit que le méchant vampire était partit. Puis, alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers les arbres, elle aperçut une silhouette marchant à pas vif dans la neige –noir sur blanc- ; d'une main, l'homme tenait son chapeau qui menaçait de s'envoler, de l'autre il tenait… _qu'est-ce que c'était, au juste_… ?

_C'est une arme_, réalisa-t-elle. Et, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment comment, elle sut à quoi servait ce fusil. _Ça tue les méchants vampires. _Un mot résonna dans sa tête, sortit du néant nébuleux de sa conscience._** Hunter**__._

Elle se rendit compte que quelque chose coulait entre ses yeux et le long de son nez. Levant une main tremblante vers son visage, elle l'effleura du bout des doigts. Sensation curieuse, c'était tiède et liquide. Puis elle regarda sa main, et resta hypnotisée devant cette couleur. _Rouge_. Du sang.

Un froissement de tissus sombre qui apparait dans son champ de vision. Une paire de bottes enfoncée dans la neige, les pans d'un manteau qui battent bruyamment contre des jambes de pantalon élimé; elle lève la tête et son regard enfantin remonte le long des jambes, rencontrent l'étui d'une arme, remonte le long d'une chemise à demi cachée par le large manteau, se heurte à une mâchoire serrée dans un rictus colérique, glisse sur une masse de cheveux couleur encre soulevée par les violentes bourrasques porteuses de flocons cinglants, puis enfin se bloque, tétanisé par la peur primaire. Il lui suffit de croiser un regard bleu glacier plus froid encore que l'éclat métallique du fusil, plus froid que la bise glaciale qui faisait battre les pans de son manteau sur ses jambes, deux iris glacés qui luisaient d'un éclat dur. Impitoyable. Elle retint sa respiration lorsque le canon du fusil effleure sa tempe, là où ses cheveux collent à sa peau poissée par le sang du vampire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur mon terrain de chasse, _morveuse_ ? »

Le visage livide et les larmes perlant à ses yeux, elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il lui manquait quelque chose : elle ne sut pas quoi répondre… ni même _comment_ répondre. La respiration coupée par la terreur, elle ne put faire autrement que le fixer, les yeux écarquillés. Il allait la tuer, c'était une certitude même si elle ne savait pas encore ce que cela impliquait; _elle allait mourir._

« Yagari, espèce de malade! »

Une main gantée de dentelle noire apparu soudain dans son champ de vision et arracha le fusil des mains de l'homme. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers celle qui l'avait interrompu et lui jeta un regard à vous glacer sur place regard qui ne fit absolument aucun effet à la femme dont la silhouette élancée disparaissait dans un manteau de voyage. Un cou qu'elle devinait fin et nerveux enveloppé dans une immense écharpe tout aussi noire que le reste de ses vêtements. Seule fantaisie dans ce qui semblait presque être un uniforme, la dentelle qui couvrait ses fines mains. Ses cheveux d'une violente teinte rousse, détonnant avec la pâleur presque maladive de sa peau, semblaient se débattre avec sauvagerie dans le vent. Ses yeux d'une couleur verte presque translucide scintillaient d'un éclat meurtrier, son visage aux traits fins tordu par une fureur sans nom.

« Espèce de fou dégénéré ! », hurla-t-elle. « Elle est humaine! HUMAINE! T'as failli massacrer une gamine de six ans! » S'en suivit une longue tirade hurlée d'une voix furieuse dans une langue inconnue, le tout accompagné de grands gestes furieux et d'œillades meurtrières.

- Je n'allais pas tirer, grogna le dénommé Yagari au bout d'un moment, coupant la jeune femme essoufflée par son monologue.

- À d'autres! » siffla-t-elle d'une voix cinglante.

Elle s'accroupit doucement, comme évaluant la distance entre ses mains et le sol, et sa main recouverte d'une mitaine dentelée s'enfonça dans la neige alors qu'elle retrouvait son équilibre. Elle avait une cicatrice à la mâchoire, très fine, comme faite par un scalpel, puis une seconde sur la clavicule alors que le vent soulevait un pan de son écharpe, beaucoup plus profonde mais tout aussi nette; un sourire tendre en direction de la fillette, qui ramena son attention vers les yeux vides d'expression de la jeune femme.

« Salut ma puce! Comment tu t'appelles? »

Que dire, que faire, comment réagir ? L'instinct décida de se charger de sa réponse en la plongeant dans un mutisme effrayant de calme. La petite ne répondit tout simplement pas, se contentant de fixer avec fascination ces deux iris tellement clair, d'une étrange teinte verte translucide et au regard fixe, comme absent. La jeune femme ne perdit pas son sourire devant le silence de l'enfant. Tâtonnant, elle chercha sa poche et en sortit un mouchoir qu'elle tendit à l'enfant, puis demanda d'une voix douce:

« Tu sais ou sont tes parents? » Silence. « Tu as des parents au moins? » Silence.

Elle soupira. Derrière elle l'homme s'était éloigné en allumant une cigarette, laissant son effrayante partenaire se charger du « relationnel » avec la population humaine locale. Bien sûr, les gens répondaient beaucoup plus facilement à cette _gentille_, _douce_ et _inoffensive_ jeune femme… qu'à lui. Chose qu'il avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre. Comment cette hystérique à la puissance démesurée faisait-elle pour paraitre si… si faible, parfois ? Mais bon, le relationnel, c'était pas son boulot, point. La jeune femme tourna très légèrement la tête vers lui, et le regard toujours aussi fixe, lança d'une voix autoritaire:

« Yagari! On l'embarque ! »

- À vos ordres, _princesse… »_ sembla-t-il marmonner pour lui-même.

Puis, tournant à nouveau la tête vers la fillette, elle la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard vide la transperça, elle fut prise d'un incontrôlable mouvement de recul.

« Moi c'est Natalia. Taches de t'en souvenir gamine, parce que j'ai l'intuition qu'on va passer un bout de temps ensemble... »

Elle rit et se releva doucement, la dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur. Une main fine apparu dans son champ de vision, tendue vers elle la fillette la saisit avec hésitation, et elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs alors que la Hunter la relevait sans aucun effort. La femme souriait dans le vide, fixant un point invisible.

« Yagari ! Aides moi donc, espèce de tête d'algues ! C'est pas parce que je sens ton énergie que je peux pas me casser la gueule dans cette foutue neige ! » Lança-t-elle en direction du Hunter.

Et, alors que l'homme au fusil revenait en bougonnant et que la jeune femme saisissait son bras, puis que les deux Hunters se lançaient dans une joute verbale qui ressemblait plus à une dispute amicale qu'autre chose, que la fillette comprit brusquement la signification de ce regard absent.

Elle était aveugle.

.

_Je cours. J'ai froid. Je cours et je ne vois rien devant moi, je cours dans le néant. Comment tu t'appelles ? Où sont tes parents ? Quel âge as-tu ? Je sais tout ça. Je le sais ! Tout est là, quelque part dans ce néant glacé. Je cours, de plus en plus proche. Mon nom est là, juste là, je le sens ! Je cours à en perdre haleine et soudain me heurte à quelque chose, je tombe et lorsque je rouvre les yeux, un gigantesque mur s'est élevé devant moi. Un mur blanc, d'une matière que je ne reconnais pas. Alors je me relève, difficilement, et tend la main vers le mur. Peut-être du marbre ? Un simple effleurement, et le sang dégouline là où mon index l'a touché, un simple filet qui s'épaissit de plus en plus vite, et je me rend compte avec horreur que le mur entier ruissèle de sang. __**Terreur**__. Je fais volte-face et m'enfuis en courant. J'ai peur. Si peur que je vais en mourir. Je ne trouve pas la sortie. J'ai peur. J'ai froid. Que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, vite… un filet de sang ruissèle déjà le long de mon bras, dégouline jusqu'à mon poignet puis le long de ma main avant de s'égoutter au bout de mes doigts. J'ai peur. Je ne veux plus savoir mon nom. Je vais mourir. Je ne veux rien savoir ! RIEN SAVOIR ! _

« Hey, gamine ! »

Une main vigoureuse la saisit par l'épaule et la secoua si fort qu'elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait se décrocher de son corps. Une fois remise et lorsque le sang eut cessé de bouillonner dans son cerveau, la fillette dévisagea d'un regard surpris et outragé celui qui l'avait arraché à ses pensées. Toujours le même homme aux longs cheveux bruns, qui l'avait trouvé sur la colline deux mois plus tôt et dont elle n'avait pas retenu le nom –Toga-quelque-chose. Depuis hier il arborait un pansement sanguinolent sur le visage, et un air plus renfrogné encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Il la dévisagea un instant, semblant attendre quelques chose d'elle -une parole ?- mais se résigna et se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant, l'air brusquement très fatigué. Il parla. Elle retourna à sa contemplation de la fenêtre et des arbres fleuris au dehors. Le vent agitait les branches fines, faisant frémir les fleurs qui finissaient par se décrocher de leur support. C'était joli.

Soudain il l'empoigna par le bras et la traina derrière lui. Il serrait son bras suffisamment fort pour la forcer à venir, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. _Heureusement pour lui_, se dit-elle avec un brin d'irritation, _sinon grand f..._ Elle se heurta soudain au mur blanc de ses souvenirs avec une telle violence que le souffle lui manqua. Le hunter sembla le remarquer, puisqu'il s'arrêta et la dévisagea en posant une question, sa voix rude trahissant un filet d'inquiétude. N'obtenant qu'un regard fixe, il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, la fillette trottinant derrière lui.

Traversant le bâtiment, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant une grande porte blanche qui donnait sur un hall aux murs immaculés et au sol carrelé. Le silence était seulement troublé par le bruit rythmé de leurs pas et du tic-tac d'une horloge, et la fillette amnésique rentra la tête dans ses frêles épaules, intimidée par cette ambiance oppressante. L'entrainant à sa suite, le hunter se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce pourvue de siège et lâcha la main de la fillette avant de l'assoir sur une chaise. S'accroupissant jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur, il planta son regard effrayant dans celui, craintif, de l'amnésique.

« Je dois faire changer le pansement » prononça-t-il en désignant le bandage sanguinolent qui couvrait son œil, « alors tu _restes là _et tu_ m'attends_, pigé morveuse ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, comme d'habitude. Se relevant, il marmonna quelque chose à propos de cette conne de traqueuse qui s'attachait toujours aux choses inutiles, et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'elle… Tournant les talons, il s'éloigna en direction d'une rangée de portes, et après un dernier regard d'avertissement, il disparut au détour d'un couloir.

La fillette amnésique fixa pendant quelques temps la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu le Hunter, tentée de le suivre. Elle n'aimait rester seule, cela la forçait à réfléchir et à penser à sa mémoire disparue; inconsciemment, elle se forçait à se souvenir. Et quand ce n'était pas ça, c'était le souvenir teinté d'horreur de ce vampire enragé qui l'avait attaquée, la nuit sur la colline. À cette simple mention la vision d'un rictus souriant dévoilant des crocs tranchants s'imposa à son esprit, et la fillette grimaça en fermant les yeux, espérant ainsi de chasser cette vision cauchemardesque.

« Salut! »

Yûki tourna la tête vers la voix, surprise. En face d'elle se tenait une petite fille de sa taille et apparemment de son âge, qui lui adressait un sourire joyeux et un regard pétillant de malice. De longs cheveux blonds encadraient un visage rieur aux rondeurs enfantines, et deux yeux couleur océan la dévisageaient curieusement. Rien que l'expression de son visage respirait la joie de vivre_. Un ange._

« Moi c'est Asami! T'es qui toi? J't'ai jamais vu ici! »

Un silence interloqué. La blondinette ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir, et continua sur sa lancée.

« T'es là pour voir quelqu'un? Moi c'est mon frère, c't'idiot s'est mis en tête d'escalader le pommier du voisin, et évidemment ce non-doué est tombé. »

Tout en parlant elle s'assit sur la chaise voisine de la sienne.

« J'lui avais pourtant dit que les branches étaient trop fines ! Mais évidemment il m'écoute jamais sous prétexte que je suis née dix minutes après lui ! Ce débile ! Bien fait pour lui tient ! Pfff, et mes parents qui disent que j'avais qu'à mieux le surveiller, comme si c'était de ma faute ! C'est pas juste ! Pis c'est pas comme si c'était grave, juste une jambe cassée, il s'en remettra ! Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?»

La fillette était restée interdite, peut habituée à un tel débit de paroles. Voyant que la blondinette s'était tu et la regardait en attente d'une parole, elle voulut répondre, dire quelque chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Inspira brusquement, comme elle avait vu les autres le faire avant de produire les sons étranges dont ils se servaient pour communiquer. Blocage. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

« Hey, bah pleures pas ! Euh, t'as qu'à pas me dire comment tu t'appelles, euh, c'est pas grave ! Nooooon, pleures pas sinon je me mets à pleurer aussi !» glapit la jeune Asami, alarmée par les larmes perlant aux coins des yeux de sa voisine.

Le regret d'avoir perdu la parole fit peu à peu place à un curieux sentiment de bien-être. Rassurée, la petite amnésique fit la seule chose qu'elle savait encore faire car instinctif.

Doucement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent et un sourire hésitant illumina son visage.

.

* * *

.

Un long gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de l'adolescente recroquevillée au sol. La tête entre les bras, ses deux mains crispées sur ses oreilles, les yeux clos avec force.

À l'hôpital, une fillette aux cheveux blonds comme les blés la dévisageait d'abord avec étonnement, puis finalement lui rendait un sourire éclatant. La douceur de se dire que, finalement, elle n'était plus seule. Et la solitude qui finirait par disparaitre. Une lumière.

Comme un cri dans sa tête.

_**Asami !**_

.

* * *

.

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis sa curieuse rencontre avec la joyeuse et pétillante Asami. Depuis elle s'était forcée pour parler, et avec un peu de concentration elle arrivait même à bégayer quelques phrases, toujours sous les encouragements d'Asami. Les fleurs tombaient définitivement des arbres maintenant, et les pétales voletaient doucement autours d'elles. L'été arrivait. Les pieds plongés dans l'eau claire de l'étang, elle fixait paisiblement les roseaux à proximité, frémissants doucement avec le vent. Le vent doux qui caressait son visage et soulevait ses longs cheveux bruns.

« Donc ! Si je comprends bien, M. pirate-avec-son-chapeau-tout-moche chassait le loup dans les montagnes et il t'a trouvé dans la forêt, c'est ça ? Et comme t'étais évanouie, il t'a emmenée chez une amie, la dame aux cheveux rouge, qui habitait dans la région –personnellement je me demande comment quelqu'un d'aussi _grincheux_ peut avoir des amis aussi gentils que cette dame, et d'ailleurs comment il peut avoir des amis tout court… M'enfin, c'est pas le problème. Et quand tu t'es réveillée t'avais perdu la mémoire, hein ? Donc tu savais plus comment parler, ni qui sont tes parents, ni comment tu t'appelles, hein ? Bon, jusque-là, j'ai compris. Mais ce qui m'embête, c'est que…! Mais comment on peut _vivre _sans nom? C'est juste… impossible ! Tu veux que le pirate-râleur t'appelle _gamine_ ou _morveuse_ toute ta vie ? Impossible ! Allez, dis-moi ! Comment tu veux t'appeler? »

- Euh... »

Exaspérée, Asami soupira devant l'hésitation de son amie. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à sortir trois mots, alors se trouver un nom... Bon, encore une fois, elle allait s'en charger ! La fillette pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils, son petit visage concentré à la recherche de quelque chose de joli. Aussi joli que cette petite fille muette, avec son air mélancolique qu'elle semblait arborer en permanence. Soudain son visage s'éclaira: "Je sais!" s'exclama-t-elle brusquement, faisant sursauter la petite brune.

« Ton prénom, c'est... »

.

« Akaï (*) ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi? »

La fillette tourna la tête vers son amie avec un air penaud.

« Excuses-moi, murmura-t-elle. Je réfléchissais.

- Mouais. Faudra un jour qu'on t'ouvre la tête pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans. Tu réfléchis trop, Ak'! », clama Asami.

La dénommée Akaï sursauta à l'entente du surnom qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Mais son amie, toute colère envolée, continua sur sa lancée, et la petite brune fit semblant d'écouter en observant Asami.

Elle avait changée en deux ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds clairs étaient à présent courts, se répartissaient en mèches folles sur sa tête et semblaient danser à chacun de ses mouvements -autant dire en permanence. Son visage s'était affiné, devenant ainsi tout en fossettes à chacun de ses sourires et de ses éclats de rires. Ses yeux, par contre, étaient restés les mêmes. Toujours ces mêmes fenêtre sur les tréfonds de l'océan, ces mêmes lueurs allant du bleu marin au noir profond. La blondinette eut un grand sourire complice alors que son regard se perdait dans ses souvenirs tandis qu'elle lui racontait une anecdote de sa petite enfance – la fois ou elle s'était ouvert la main en tentant d'éplucher un marron.

Akaï se força à sourire. Elle réussit même à rire tandis que la fillette à ses côtés imitait avec de grands gestes la colère de ses parents fous furieux. Elle ne parvint pas, cependant, à masquer l'ombre d'amertume au fond de ses yeux.

Des souvenirs, une mémoire... Comme elle l'enviait…

« Hey ! Mais j'y pense ! Demain c'est ton anniversaire, non ? »

Akaï tourna la tête vers son amie, interloquée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne connais même pas ma date de naissance… »

Asami fronça les sourcils et pointa un doigt menaçant vers la brunette.

« Bien sûr que si ! Demain, c'est ton anniversaire, et tu viendras chez moi pour fêter dignement tes huit ans ! Et on ne discute pas ! Je te trouve une date de naissance et tu arrives encore à protester ? Ingrate va ! »

Akaï sourit, les yeux pleins de larmes de joie. Demain, elle fêterait son premier anniversaire. Demain, elle aurait un âge, une date de naissance, et avancerait un peu plus vers la normalité. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aussi aurait des souvenirs à raconter…

« Merci, Asami. »

Et puis, le lendemain soir arriva. Yagari et Natalia étaient partis en mission depuis une semaine et ne devaient rentrer que dans quelques jours, Akaï logeait donc chez une amie de la traqueuse, une Hunter s'appelant Anya. Agée d'une vingtaine d'années, elle possédait un visage fin et jovial encadré par une courte chevelure blonde. Douce et perpétuellement animée d'une puissance tranquille, la fillette avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Akaï avait entendu dire que cette femme avait reçu un coup violent lors d'une chasse ayant mal tourné, et était donc clouée dans un fauteuil roulant pour le moment. Malgré sa puissance de Hunter elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Alors, ne pouvant honorer sa liste de vampires à abattre, Natalia s'en chargeait pour elle et en échange elle lui confiait la gamine. Akaï ne se faisait pas d'illusion : sans Natalia, elle aurait surement finit par échouer dans un quelconque orphelinat. Enfilant un manteau et enroulant une écharpe autours de son cou, elle se retourna vers le salon.

« J'y vais ! », lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Anya apparut soudain au détour d'un couloir, souriant gentiment. Cette femme avait le cœur sur la main, à un point tel que la fillette se demandait parfois pourquoi elle était devenue Hunter. À ce qu'on lui avait dit, un clan de vampire avait fait massacrer toute sa famille puis les avaient fait enlever, elle et sa sœur, pour expérimenter une transformation de jeune Hunter en vampire. Seule Anya en avait réchappé, à moitié morte d'épuisement après avoir couru à travers la foret toute la nuit, et elle avait toujours refusé de dire ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur cadette. Mais une chose était sure : le clan de vampire responsable avait été décimé. N'étant pas inscrit sur la liste d'exécutions, les hunters responsables n'avaient pas été retrouvé. Curieusement la date du massacre coïncidait avec la sortie d'Anya de l'hôpital. Et, fait encore plus curieux, ses meilleurs amis –une bande de Hunter qui comportaient, entre autres, Yagari et Natalia- n'étaient pas à la guilde ce jour-là. Mais bon… L'enquête n'avait pas été menée avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, aussi… Anya était quelqu'un de très apprécié au sein de la guilde, alors beaucoup avaient fermé les yeux. « Ah bon, il y a eu un massacre ? Quel clan, vous dites ? 'Connais pas. Tout le clan décimé ? ça alors… Ah non, nous n'étions pas au courant… »

La jeune femme sourit et fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à elle, puis, arrivée à sa heuteur elle réajusta son écharpe.

« Fais attention à toi… et bon anniversaire. »

La fillette sourit avec gratitude et sortit après un murmure de remerciement.

_._

Immédiatement le vent glacé la saisit, et elle remonta son écharpe sur son nez pour ensuite enfouir ses mains dans les poches de son manteau avant de quitter le porche pour emprunter la route pavée. Asami n'habitait pas loin, à cinq voire dix minutes de marches. La fillette, pressée d'arriver chez son amie, allongea le pas. C'est alors qu'elle dérapa : son pied glissa sur le verglas, partit brusquement en avant, et elle chuta lourdement au sol, grimaçant au contact des pavés glacés.

Elle n'eut ni le temps de se relever, ni le temps de crier: Une main jaillit de l'ombre, se referma comme un étau autour de son maigre avant-bras et la souleva du sol. Elle eut à peine le temps d'étouffer un cri de surprise que déjà elle était debout, vacillant légèrement. La prise sur son bras se relâcha quand elle fut à nouveau sur ses pieds, et elle eut le temps d'apercevoir une cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur le dos de sa main - typique d'un coup de feu, se dit-elle en fixant la marque. La fillette leva alors un regard craintif vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, silencieux et observateur. Ses yeux –d'une couleur sombre indéterminable- aux paupières plissées, brillaient d'un regard calculateur qui ressortait sur ce visage émacié aux traits anguleux, comme taillés à la serpe. La fillette se raidit tandis que l'inconnu la vrillait de son regard glacé, comme cherchant quelque chose. Le son de sa voix la fit tressaillir.

« Comment tu t'appelles, _toi_ ? »

C'était une voix glaçante qui correspondait bien au personnage, mais pourvue d'un ton étrangement calme, presque doux. _Presque_. Elle se souvint avec regret qu'elle avait refusé de porter le petit pistolet que Yagari lui avait prêté. _Idiote_.

« Akaï », murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

L'inconnu s'accroupit soudain, et ce fut un geste si fluide qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de suspendre sa respiration, surprise et paralysée par une peur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas encore. Une longue main veinée de bleu et aussi émaciée que le visage de son propriétaire _fusa_ vers son visage et elle fut prise d'un incontrôlable mouvement de recul. Mais il se contenta de baisser légèrement son écharpe et de détailler son visage. Elle rougit, atrocement gênée d'être ainsi examinée.

«_Akaï_, hein… c'est drôle… tu ressembles à quelqu'un que je cherche. », prononça-t-il.

Dans un élan de courage irraisonné, la fillette leva les yeux et osa croiser son regard. Ses iris n'étaient qu'un océan de noirceur, un abîme sans fin, une mer d'encre si noire qu'elle n'en distinguait même pas la pupille; elle rebaissa la tête vers le sol tout en se demandant si elle pourrait courir sans trébucher à nouveau sur le verglas. Peut-être que si elle parvenait à le renverser, et en profitant de l'effet de surprise… mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tester sa théorie que déjà l'inconnu se relevait, toujours avec cette fluidité de mouvement qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle frissonna. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers elle, la fillette trouva le courage irraisonné de soutenir ses yeux si sombres de son regard acajou, craintif mais brillant d'une lueur déterminée. Il eut un rictus amusé qui dura moins d'une seconde.

« Tu as le regard d'un jeune fauve », dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix. _Seulement_ dans la voix.

Finalement, après un dernier regard appuyé, aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé il fit deux pas en arrière et se détourna, laissant là la fillette qui le suivit du regard.

« A bientôt, _toi_. »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la pénombre. _Et bon anniversaire_, crut-elle entendre dans un souffle de vent glacé. Son imagination lui jouait des tours. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira d'un coup, se rendant compte qu'elle avait stoppé sa respiration. Sa tête tournait. Akaï resta immobile, debout en pleine rue, les jambes légèrement tremblantes.

_Calme-toi, calme-toi_. Les paupières toujours closes, la fillette compta jusqu'à cinq, lentement, en appuyant bien sur les nombres. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la peur avait en partie disparu et elle avait à nouveaux les idées claires. Beaucoup trop claires. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup, mais… une odeur de sang quasiment imperceptible accompagnait ses gestes, donnant cette curieuse aura de danger qui l'avait tant effrayée. Akaï retint à nouveau sa respiration alors que son sang se glaça d'un coup. Une odeur de sang… _frais. _Akaï blêmit. Elle avait compris. _Vampire._

Alors, son esprit exacerbé par un atroce pressentiment, Akaï se mit à courir.

Des larmes brulantes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, dégoulinant et brulant ses joues rendues glaciales par le vent giflant son visage. Sa vision brouillée, Akaï trébucha, chuta mais se releva immédiatement, accéléra encore. Elle y était presque. Là, la maison de deux étages au toit de brique sombre. Elle y était presque… Elle gravit les quelques marches menant au porche en un bond, la main pressée contre un point de côté en son flan. Essoufflée comme jamais, Akaï dut se suspendre à la poignée de la porte alors que ses jambes flageolantes la lâchèrent d'un coup. La respiration sifflante, les paupières fermées avec force pour chasser les points noir qui envahissaient sa vision, elle s'autorisa quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son rythme cardiaque devenu chaotique.

C'est en voulant se relever et en s'appuyant contre la porte que celle-ci bascula d'un coup, laissant chuter la jeune fille et allant claquer contre le mur tandis que la fillette alla s'écraser au sol, les paupières fermées par reflex lors du choc. Sonnée par le choc et étalée de tout son long sur la moquette de l'entrée, elle reste là sans bouger pendant une seconde ou deux, une part de sa conscience s'étonnant de ce silence pesant et de la porte restée ouverte. La moquette sous ses mains… était poisseuse.

Puis elle rouvrit les paupières et écarquilla violemment les yeux. Le hurlement strident qui jaillit de sa gorge résonna dans la pièce alors qu'elle se releva d'un bond et se recula précipitamment jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos.

La fillette n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions de voir les ravages causés par une attaque de vampires. Les seuls éléments qu'elle avait vu, ce n'étaient de vieilles photographies floues dont on ne devinait que de vagues silhouettes désarticulées sensées être des cadavres, et de grandes taches sombres sur les murs. Mais là… Rien, absolument rien, aucun enseignement n'aurait jamais pu la préparer à _ça_. Elle fixa de ses yeux écarquillés le cadavre effondré au sol comme un pantin désarticulé, sa figure grimaçante figée dans un rictus d'horreur, les yeux mi-clos sur son visage livide, ses bras tendus vers la porte. Une large trainée de sang partant de sa gorge et traçant un chemin sanglant jusqu'au pas de la porte, vestige de ce qui avait été un dernier élan de lucidité d'un humain déjà blessé à mort: une tentative de fuite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se fasse trainer jusqu'au milieu du salon. Des marques d'ongles sur le sol. Le sillon des larmes sur ses joues maigres. Des hurlements et des supplications désespérées résonnant encore dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas vu la scène, non. Par contre son imagination s'en chargeait à sa place. Elle ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre le mur, une main tremblante passée nerveusement sur son visage blême et transpirant, y laissant une large trainée sanglante, de la tempe jusqu'à la mâchoire.

La surprise et l'horreur passées, Akaï osa faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Vacillante, elle contourna largement le cadavre encore tiède et passa une porte entrouverte qu'elle poussa du pied. Son ventre se révulsa lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon. Les cadavres parsemaient le sol, leurs figures grimaçantes figées en un rictus d'horreur. Une main maculée de sang posée par reflex sur sa bouche, elle leva brièvement les yeux, son regard attiré par une tache de couleur vive.

Une banderole accrochée au mur, or et lettres bleu azur.

_Bon anniversaire Akaï !_

S'en fut trop pour elle. Une main contre le mur soutenant son corps convulsant, elle recracha une bile acide, des larmes dévalant ses joues creusées par le choc et la douleur. Elle sentait son visage se tordre en une grimace d'horreur muette. La respiration saccadée, elle resta quelques minutes courbée en avant. Il fallait juste qu'elle se calme, qu'elle retrouve la lucidité et la force nécessaire pour la chercher parmi les cadavres. La volonté était là pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas en courant comme elle savait si bien le faire en général. Akaï souffla longuement et se redressa, séchant ses larmes. Puis lorsqu'elle se détourna et traversa la pièce en enjambant les cadavres, elle se força à ne pas fixer le sang qui avait giclé sur la banderole. _Bon anniversaire Akaï !_

Soudain, mû d'une curieuse intuition, elle se détourna avant de sortir. Avançant une main tremblante, elle désigna les cadavres déchirés au sol, un par un, comptant mentalement en énumérant du bout des lèvres. Les deux frères ainés, la mère, le père, puis la petite cousine dans le salon –Un, deux, trois, quatre… cinq… seulement ?– _Il manque quelqu'un…_

Doucement, lentement, presque religieux, un simple murmure franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tremblantes... puis soudain elle réalise et le soulagement qui lui tombe dessus lui donne le vertige, sa voix enfle pour ne devenir plus qu'un cri strident qui résonne dans le silence morbide si particulier.

« Asami … … **ASAMI**! »

Alors elle court, ouvre des portes à la volée, fouille les pièces, cherche les traces de sang tandis que des phrases maintes fois entendues jaillissent de sa mémoire_. "Les vampires ne font pas de prisonniers, jamais." "Moi c'est Asami !" "Ils n'éprouvent ni compassion, ni sentiments, et encore moins la pitié. " "Pas de nom ? Vraiment pas de nom ? Mais comment on peut vivre sans nom ?" "Soit tu survie et il meurent, soit tu meurt, et ils gagnent, c'est tout._ _" Demain c'est ton anniversaire !" Ton anniversaire… _Elle appelle, hurle un prénom, courre dans la maison, la cherche désespérément, et l'espoir qui avait jaillit dans son cœur comme une fontaine de jouvence commence déjà à s'effriter, comme un bloc de craie en contact avec l'acidité du vinaigre. Et puis… et puis elle finit par se trouver devant une trainée de sang sur un mur. Rouge bruni détonnant sur la peinture coquille d'œuf. Comme si on s'y était appuyé pour trouver la force de s'enfuir.

Comme dans un rêve, son regard hébété se porte jusqu'à la porte entrouverte ou s'arrête la trace. Difficilement, elle se souvient que cela mène à un jardinet intérieur, au sol pavé. La vision d'un lierre rougit par l'automne, inondant le mur attenant à la maison revient dans son esprit, vision fugace d'un souvenir heureux. Comme dans un rêve, elle se voit tendre la main vers la poignée, et pousser légèrement le panneau de bois. Comme dans un rêve, le sol est cotonneux, ses jambes qu'elle ne sent plus font quelques pas. Comme dans un rêve où le temps s'étire, elle lève la tête.

_Oh, mon dieu… _

Alors Akaï écarquille les yeux. Son cœur bondit si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle le sent jusque dans sa rétine. Elle cesse de respirer.

_Asami_.

De cette vision abominable, son cerveau traumatisé s'est efforcé d'en occulter la majeure partie. Ne lui reste que cette forme floue allongée au sol… _rouge_… une respiration résonnait dans l'air, rythmant le silence; sifflante, irrégulière, paniquée… Elle se souvient avoir bondi en avant, trois foulées puis se laisser tomber à genoux. _Rouge… partout_. À genoux, au chevet de la mourante. Une main glacée qui avait agrippé le tissus de son pull, des paupières qui s'étaient soulevées. Un regard bleu azuré s'était planté dans ses prunelles. Une vision floutée par les larmes qui gouttaient sur le front d'Asami et roulant jusqu'à se perdre dans ses cheveux brunis par le sang coagulé. Une plaie noire et hideuse, s'étendant de son épaule jusqu'à sa hanche, gargouillant de _rouge_. Une blessure mortelle, constata une partie de son esprit… et elle était encore à demi consciente. _Devait-on la féliciter ou la plaindre ?_ Rouge qui imprégnait sa chemise lacérée, rouge qui maculait les murs et le sol, rouge qui s'écoulait de son nez et d'entre ses lèvres.

_Rouge_.

_Et la neige ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi blanche._

Le cerveau est une étrange machine, s'était dite un jour une adolescente de treize ans nommée Yûki. Alors que le monde s'écroulait autours d'elle, que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur laissait sa vie s'écouler de la plaie béante, et que la douleur la déchirait silencieusement… la vision la plus nette qu'elle ai de ce moment restait la neige. La neige qui tombait en flocon légers, sereins et silencieux. Un cristal s'était perdu dans ses cils avant de fondre dans les larmes. La neige était si blanche et si belle, si sereine et silencieuse…

Ses lèvres bleuis avaient frémis, puis s'étaient entrouvertes. Une respiration saccadée s'altéra dans un gargouillis étranglé. Un murmure inaudible qui tranche faiblement le silence.

« Akaï… C… c'est toi… ? » Sa voix, jadis éclatante comme un carillon, n'était plus qu'un chevrotement suppliant éraillé par les larmes qui s'étaient mêlées au sang sur son visage. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit nuage de buée s'échappant de ses lèvres gercées… elle aurait pu être… être… Akaï ferma viollement les yeux. Asami vivait. Elle _vivait_ ! Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Tout allait bien. _Elle était encore en vie. _Les doigts d'Asami étaient toujours cramponnés au tissu de son pull. Un noyé s'accrochant à un radeau en pleine tempête.

« Oui. Oui c'est moi… » Sa voix tremble, sa gorge est serrée par les larmes.

« J'ai froid… »

La fillette baisse la tête, ses épaules tressaillent à intervalles irrégulières. Doucement, avec des gestes mécaniques, elle ôte son manteau et son écharpe. Asami esquisse une ébauche de sourire désolée qui se transforme en rictus de douleur, et ses yeux rendus vitreux par la fièvre se perdent dans le lointain alors que la fillette dispose soigneusement le manteau sur le corps frissonnant de son amie. 

« Ah… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. « La neige… C'est beau… »

Akaï parvint à sourire malgré les larmes brulantes qui l'aveuglaient.

« Oui », répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Oui, il neige... et c'est très beau... »

Une larme roula sur la joue de la mourante à l'agonie, nettoyant le sang sur sa joue et laissant un sillon blanc au milieu de tout ce rouge. Son visage enfantin se tordit d'un sanglot désespéré.

« Akaï… J'veux pas mourir…

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, on va te soigner, tu vas voir… et pis on fera une autre fête d'anniversaire, d'accord ? J'irais te voir à l'hôpital, tu voudras bien ? Tu ne vas pas mourir, je te le jure. _Mensonges._

- C'est… c'est vrai… ? _Non. Ta blessure est mortelle, tu vas agoniser, puis mourir._

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! T'es Asami, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à parler, c'est toi qui m'a donné mon nom, qui m'a réapprit à parler et à vivre… tu ne vas pas mourir, d'accord ? C'est juste une petite blessure de rien du tout !

- Oui… au début ça faisait mal… mais maintenant ça va… mieux… presque plus mal… C'est… chouette… hein ? »

Comme c'était curieux… Le froid, la brulure des larmes sur son visage, le tissu rêche sur ses épaules, la main glacée d'Asami cramponnée à la sienne… Toutes ses sensations lui paraissaient lointaines, étrangères, comme si quelqu'un d'autre agissait et parlait à sa place. Ses mains, ses jambes, tout lui semblait engourdit. Comme si elle n'était qu'une spectatrice. Asami mourrait sous ses yeux, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Une bulle d'air fleurit sur ses lèvres ensanglantées alors que la fillette agonisante cracha un peu de sang, cherchant ses mots.

« Akaï… je ne vois… plus ton visage…

- Ah, c'est pas grave ! Je reste là, tiens, tu sens ma main ? Oh, tu entends ça ? Ce sont les secours, ils arrivent, tu les entends ? _Menteuse, menteuse, personne ne va venir. C'est trop tard, elle est déjà morte. Menteuse._

-Oui… C'est vrai… ils arrivent… » Épuisés, ses yeux aveugles se ferment doucement, mais son visage ensanglanté se fend d'un sourire fatigué.

« Akaï…

- Je suis là.

- Je n'ai pas… compris ce qui s'était passé… Il… Il est venu, et… il a dit que… qu'il cherchait quelqu'un… Il a dit… qu'il sentait sa présence… que c'était une princesse… »

Sa respiration se fit hésitante, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle toussa violemment, quelques gouttelettes de sang s'écrasèrent sur ses lèvres et son menton. Lorsque sa tête retomba au sol et que ses yeux, soudain aussi vitreux qu'auparavant fixèrent à nouveau la fillette s'en vraiment la voir, elle prit le temps de reprendre une respiration stable pour continuer :

« … Mais… on ne savait pas… de quoi il parlait… il s'est énervé… et après… _après_… j'ai couru, mais… »

Akaï était paralysée. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait dit « ne parle pas, garde des forces » Mais là… là… C'était juste impossible. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas elle dans son propre corps. La respiration coupée, elle ne dit rien, laissant son amie se vider de ses forces en même temps que son sang. Asami mourrait.

«Il a dit… il a dit qu'elle s'appelait…» Elle fut coupée par une violente quinte de toux. Akaï ne disait rien. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle essuya le sang qui avait giclé sur le visage d'Asami. Celle-ci sourit, toussa une nouvelle fois, et murmura d'une voix mourante :

« Yûki… »

Puis… son cœur cessa de battre.

Et le silence revint.

La neige tombait toujours autour d'elles, les myriades de flocons tourbillonnant doucement, témoins innombrables et silencieux de cette vie qui venait de s'éteindre. Et la jeune fille se mit à bercer doucement ce qui était à présent un cadavre, murmurant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte des paroles réconfortantes.

Alors ça y est… ? Asami est morte… ?

Un sanglot étranglé lui échappa. Puis un cri, rauque, étranglé par les sanglots. Cri qui se mua en hurlement strident. Et, le cadavre exsangue serré contre elle, Akaï hurla longtemps, longtemps dans le silence de l'hiver.

.

_La __**douleur**__ la noie, l'étrangle, bloque sa respiration qui s'accélère, déborde de ses yeux et roule sur ses joues en gouttant sur le front du cadavre, vibre dans son sang et fait trembler ses mains. Les derniers mots résonnent dans son esprit. _

_Yûki, Yûki, Yûki…_

**Yûki. **

_Quelque part dans son esprit quelque chose se fragilise, se fissure… et vole en éclat._

_._

_C'était quelque chose d'indéfinissable, un souvenir vaporeux qu'elle ne parvenait à saisir. Elle ne savait à quel moment elle s'était endormie. S'était-elle réellement endormie, au moins ? Seule dans le néant, sa conscience entrainée par un tourbillon de couleurs, sons et silhouettes, elle prit le temps de se poser la question. …rose très rare qui ne fleurit qu'une fois tous les dix ans… figée dans la résine… __**Bonheur**__. Des visages dont elle ne voyait qu'une vague tache floue. __**Amour**__. Quand on sera grands, on sera comme papa et maman ! __**Nostalgique**__…_

Oui, à quel moment s'était-elle endormie ?

_Des pas. Des cris. Le sol contre sa joue. Akaï ! Ak… OH MERDE ! Un corps chaud contre le sien alors qu'on la soulève du sol. Accroche-toi gamine ! Quelqu'un qui cours. Le vent froid sur son visage. Les larmes gèlent sur ses joues. La chaleur et des portes qui claquent. Une voix qui lui demande si ça va. Un lit sous elle. Une autre qui lui dit de serrer ses doigts si elle l'entend. Etat de choc… hôpital… Aucun changement ? Non, aucun. Suivez la lumière… Le néant est là, doux et réconfortant, il m'appelle… Je voudrais y plonger et y rester pour toujours et toujours et toujours… _

_Des couleurs encore. Des murs clairs. Des visages souriants. Yûki… Yûki… Yûki… Un mot qui bat au rythme d'un cœur. Une princesse. Et les flocons de neige qui, légers, viennent se poser délicatement à la surface de la flaque de sang. Le sang qui avait une teinte noire dans la pénombre. La neige…_

**Yûki**_._

_._

L'horloge accrochée au mur avait des chiffres assez gros pour qu'on puisse les voir malgré la douleur et les médicaments. Trois heures … Du matin ou de l'après-midi… ? Aucune importance. L'aiguille égrène son tic-tac monocorde, le temps s'écoule lentement comme le sang dans ses veines. Alors… J'ai survécu ? Je suis en vie ? Pourquoi ? Elle se rendort sans avoir trouvé de réponse à sa question.

L'horloge indique huit heures lorsque, à nouveau, elle ouvre les yeux. Atmosphère différente. Il fait jour. À demi-consciente, elle fait un effort incroyable pour tourner les yeux vers la fenêtre à sa droite. Une infirmière entre dans la chambre, sursaute en la voyant éveillée, et repart en courant chercher un médecin. Les branches nues d'un arbre frôlent la vitre. Elle doit être au quatrième étage, alors… le service des traumatismes ? Ouais… ça se tient… La fatigue revient dans son esprit, et les chiffres de l'horloge se brouillent. La porte s'ouvre alors que ses paupières se ferment. Le médecin entre, elle s'est déjà rendormi.

.

Son état comateux avait duré dix jours. Cela en faisait huit depuis qu'Asami et toute sa famille avaient été enterrés. Ils avaient un chat. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils en avaient fait. Il y avait un calendrier posé sur une table près du lit. Le plafond était blanc. Murs, porte, draps, sol. Blancheur immaculée. _Neige, myriade de cristaux immaculés qui tourbillonnent autours d'un cadavre ensanglanté…_ Une perfusion plantée dans son bras, et une chaise en plastique adossé au mur. Et sur la chaise en plastique... Toga Yagari, tache de couleur sur le mur froid qui la dévisageait de son unique œil glacé. Un rêve. elle avait rêvé, non ? L'enfant cligna des yeux, deux fois, tentant de se souvenir. En vain. Évidemment. Elle cesse d'y penser. Yagari ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle parle, pleure, ou hurle. Mais elle se contenta de le regarder fixement, longtemps, d'un regard morne. Absent. Peut-être un peu triste, si on cherche bien.

« C'était un vampire », murmura-t-elle finalement d'une voix rauque. Le ton utilisé est à son image : éthéré, morne, _fatigué de vivre_.

« Je sais. » soupire-t-il.

La jeune fille fixa le plafond blanc quelques minutes tandis que le hunter l'observait, attendant une réaction plus violente. Mais la fillette, si maigre et minuscule dans ce grand lit d'hôpital, resta désespérément calme et silencieuse. Absente. Sans doute était-elle encore abrutie par les médicaments.

« Yûki. » annonça-t-elle soudain d'une voix atone, le regard plongé dans le lointain.

Le hunter brusquement arraché à ses pensées releva la tête et haussa un sourcil, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. « Pardon? »

- Akaï est morte, elle a été tuée en même temps que les autres. Je m'appelle Yûki. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix absente, comme si elle rêvait encore.

Puis elle se remit à fixer le plafond pendant quelques secondes, ferma les yeux et sembla se rendormir.

Yagari resta quelques minutes à l'observer. Elle avait le même regard que le jeune Zero lorsque toute sa famille avait été massacrée sous ses yeux d'enfant. Le regard d'une bête blessée à mort, prête à se briser à tout instant. Un sourire triste étira faiblement ses lèvres. Si elle avait eu la force de parler, alors, sans doute… qu'elle deviendrait forte. Pour se venger, elle, puis Asami. Le Hunter soupira doucement, puis se leva et sortit sans un bruit.

Décidemment, il n'avait pas de chance avec ses élèves…

.

La pendule indiquait deux heures lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveaux les paupières, il faisait nuit et la chaise en face d'elle était vide. Yagari était partit. Bien sûr. Son esprit lui semblait étonnamment clair et lucide, comme si elle était en fait réveillée depuis des heures. Elle se demanda si c'était réellement le cas. Détournant ses yeux encore embués de sommeil vers la fenêtre dont le store n'avait pas été baissé, elle fixa les branches des arbres au dehors, doucement secouées par le vent, et leurs ombres mouvantes se détachant en ombres chinoises sur la clarté lunaire. Il ne neigeait plus…

Alors… Ainsi Asami était morte ? Elle s'étonna de ne pas sentir la brulure des larmes dans ses yeux. Tuée par un vampire… bien sur… son visage se crispa. Une moue douloureuse tordit ses lèvres mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle se contenta de se visualiser le corps brisé d'Asami, son regard brulant et son visage livide. Asami… Asami… était morte. _Morte_. Et _enterrée_.

La fillette soupira. Il semblerait que, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne serait jamais maitresse de sa destinée…

Sa décision était prise.

.

Le lendemain, elle était déjà réveillée quand Toga vint la voir. Elle était assise bien droite sur son lit, son bras libéré de la perfusion qui l'avait nourrie ces dix derniers jours. Comme la veille, il s'assit sur l'inconfortable chaise en plastique et lorgna son briquet d'un air renfrogné tandis qu'elle l'observait avec insistance de ses grands yeux sombres. Quand enfin il leva son œil unique vers la fillette, et qu'il affronta son regard plein de tristesse et de résignation muette, ce ne fut que pour entendre une petite voix rauque… cette petite voix si fluette, si enfantine, si faible et pourtant emplie d'une colère sourde mêlée à une détermination désespérée… Un simple murmure qui changera le cours de leurs vies.

« Faites de moi un Hunter »

.

_A suivre…_

_._

_Petite note débile__ : pour la scène ou Akaï s'écrase par terre en arrivant chez Asami, j'ai longuement hésité entre la faire atterrir sur de la moquette ou sur du parquet. Parce que, voyez-vous, le parquet ça laisse des échardes, on peut s'y accrocher et laisser des traces d'ongle en s'y accrochant… Mais le sang reste bêtement en surface et finit par sécher tout aussi bêtement. C'est dommage. Pis je me suis rendue compte y a pas longtemps que le sang sur la moquette, ça avait l'avantage d'imprégner rapidement le tissus mais de rester bien poisseux (par contre c'est TRES chiant à nettoyer). Ça faisait donc un bel effet… mais bon, les échardes, ça en jette aussi. (certains se demandent peut-être comment je sais ça… bah j'ai tendance à être un peu maladroite… et à utiliser mon ami le cutter assez souvent…) (ça donnerait quel effet, du sang sur un papier peint? à tester!)_

_Fin de la petite note débile. _

_(*1) Fin du chapitre 8, j'avais inséré la description d'un cadavre de Hunter si ça vous dis rien, remontez d'un chapitre et jetez-y un coup d'œil ^^_

_(*2) En japonais, akaï=rouge._

_._

_Alors, z'en pensent quoi les gens ? C'est pas trop nouillasse ? Allez, balancez les reviews, ça me boostera pour la suite ! =) _

_.  
_


	10. Chapter 9, part 2

Avant de faire mon speech de début de chapitre, je souhaite un BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! au petit fruit vert, alias Kiwi Destroy, alias Super Kiwi, et j'en passe.

Bref, joyeux 19 ans mon kiwi adoré ! :] je te dédie ce chapitre plein de sang ! :D

* * *

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre les gens ! J'ai juste galéré pour l'écrire, je l'ai refait plusieurs fois, j'ai écrit des passages que j'ai supprimé par la suite avant de les réécrire en me disant qu'en fait ils n'étaient pas si mal, j'ai continué un chapitre bien plus long avant de me dire que « naaaan c'est quoi cette chronologie, c'pas organisé tout ça, faut couper ma fille, faut couper ! », et je me suis payée une belle baisse d'inspiration en plus d'être débordée de boulot. Mais j'ai finit pas y arriver ! :']

**Un GRAND merci à mes super revieweurs et lecteurs. Z'êtes des fougères atomiques les gens ! x) Pis à Mathou la sanguinolente, et au super kiwi! **

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Andras Kouros** : Tu devines trop de choses ! Héhé, bien vu pour Rido ) Et tu as raison, Yûki est au bord de l'explosion. Comme c'est une personne assez fragile et sensible dans le manga, je la voie ici comme une fille terrifiée par les vampires, qui s'est forcée à combattre sa peur, sa fragilité et ses émotions. Elle s'est nourrie de sa haine, de sa colère et de sa rancune pour devenir forte et se venger. Mais elle a beau avoir reçu un entrainement, elle reste quand même soi-disant humaine. Je reviens vers Yûki au prochain chapitre, avec un petit règlement de compte entre elle et la night class (tu sais que ta review a vachement influencé le prochain chapitre ?) Et je suis contente de voir que tu perçoives aussi Artémis comme une personnalité à part entière ! J'adore les armes Hunter, pour moi ce sont comme des âmes avec un caractère qui leur sont propres. Voilà voilà :) En attendant, bonne lecture ! :)

**Le kiwi national** : je me doutais que ça te plairais 8D entre folles furieuses dégénérées, on se comprend hein ? Un peu de sang, de larmes et de boyaux joyeusement étalés sur les murs, il nous faut pas grand-chose pour être happy ! 8D bonne lecture petit fruit vert ! et encore un joyeux anniversaire!

**Mina** :Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Ça me rassure que tu dises que mon histoire est bien ficelée, j'angoisse beaucoup sur le fond de ma fic, le scenario, la chronologie, les incohérences, ect… En espérant que la suite te plaise autant :) bonne lecture !

**Mathou **: non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Surtout si écrire la suite implique de me mettre en esclavage pour que j'écrive plus vite (s'il te plait, ne lit jamais Misery. Ça pourrait te donner de mauvaises idées. Couper les pieds des écrivains retenus en otage et les rendre accro aux anti-douleurs, c'est pas bien, on est d'accord?)

**Lola… ou Lola Red ? **(y a eu un problème avec le site, ton pseudo s'est affiché en adresse mail. D'où ma petite hésitation) Ouf ! Gros soulagement ! Non ça ne va pas bien dans ma petite tête, mais le problème c'est que je suis très (trop ?) perfectionniste et que j'angoisse au moment de publier, genre « et si c'est nul, qu'il y a un grosse faute de chronologie ? Ou d'orthographe ? Ou plein de fautes de grammaire et de conjugaison qui bondissent partout ? Ou de tout ça en même temps, que c'est complètement incohérent ? aaargh, mais _c'est_ totalement incohérent, et puis c'est dégoulinant de guimauve, j'sers à rien ! » Voilà. Le clichée de l'éternelle insatisfaite. Sinon Yûki retrouvera bien le meurtrier d'Asami, et petera littéralement les plombs, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite )

.

**Même si je trouve ça scandaleux, Vampire Knight n'est toujours pas à moi et appartient à Matsuri Hino.**

.

ROUGE

Chapitre 9, deuxième partie

.

_**Guilde des Vampires Hunter ;**_

_**Communiqué confidentiel adressé à l'équipe Yagari/Yûki, basée à l'Académie Cross.**_

_Le cadavre retrouvé au nord de la Sibérie hier matin à 5h08 –heure locale- a été formellement identifié comme étant celui de la Traqueuse Natalia Svetlanova, matricule H565213, dont la Guilde restait sans nouvelle depuis six jours. Les examens ont confirmés que Svetlanova est morte au combat._

_Une cérémonie d'adieu pour la défunte ainsi qu'une ouverture de son testament sera organisée dans deux jours au QG principal._

_Sont conviés à la lecture: Les Hunters Livio, Yagari, Nagy, Johnson, Hinako. _

_Cordialement._

.

Assis sur ce banc baigné de soleil dans les jardins de l'académie, Yagari fixait sans le voir le papier blanc que Cross venait de lui remettre, abasourdit. Oh, il s'y était préparé, à recevoir un jour une lettre de la sorte. Ces quelques phrases impersonnelles, ça faisaient seize ans qu'il s'attendait à les avoir sous les yeux. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, en fait. Mais… merde, même s'il se doutait que ça arriverait un jour, ça faisait mal !

Il avait lu ces quelques phrases impersonnelles d'une traite, sans trop comprendre de qui on lui parlait. Il avait même pensé à une erreur. Et puis, doucement, il avait compris. Et avait dû s'assoir. L'image de ce cadavre effondré dans la neige avait pris un visage félin auréolé d'une crinière sanglante. Voilà. Quelques malheureuses phrases qui venaient de ruiner son monde.

_Natalia._

_Natalia… est morte._

Alors, Yagari ferma un bref instant les yeux. Et se laissa envahir par les souvenirs.

.

_Des années plus tôt…_

.

Il venait d'avoir dix-neuf ans. La pluie cinglait les vitres lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les larges bais vitrés du corridor, sans prêter attention au début de tempête qui se déchainait au dehors et au vent qui faisait ployer les arbres.

Son mentor le conduisit au sous-sol sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers l'armurerie. La pièce était sommairement meublée, une table basse, quelques chaises, un comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait une armoire métallique où étaient rangées les armes et leurs munitions. La lumière blafarde dispensée par les néons achevait la touche finale à cette ambiance froide et impersonnelle. Yagari ne s'y attarda pas : à force de venir ici, il ne voyait plus la tristesse impersonnelle de cet endroit. Pourtant, ce qu'il y vit était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inhabituel.

Quatre personnes lui faisaient face. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, son attention fut tout de suite attirée par la fille au centre, une rouquine maigrichonne, minuscule au milieu des trois autres hunters, mais dont le pouvoir les occultait largement. Elle lui faisait vaguement penser à un renard –les cheveux roux, le visage fin aux traits félins, semblant prête à bondir à tout moment- mais là s'arrêtait la ressemblance. Il se demandait justement ce qu'elle faisait là lorsque son regard tomba sur sa gorge dénudée. Les deux cicatrices parallèles qui couraient sur sa clavicule –une lame surement, vu la finesse des marques. Et surtout, son collier.

Un ruban de satin blanc retenant une perle rouge, dont l'éclat sanglant semblait danser dans la lumière. C'était d'une simplicité choquante, qui paraissait déplacée dans une telle situation.

_Une Traqueuse._

Une machine à tuer dotée d'un pouvoir démentiel, d'un instinct et d'une perception hors du commun. Les traqueurs étaient des Seigneurs de la Chasse, qui vouaient leur existence toute entière à la traque ; ils naissaient, vivaient et mourraient sur le champ de bataille. Mais leur pouvoir était trop grand, trop concentré ; ils étaient trop dangereux, trop… parfait.

Sur ces quelques monstres de puissance qui naissaient par décennie, la moitié s'éteignait avant même leur naissance, leur pouvoir faisant obstacle à leur développement. Parmi la moitié survivante, encore un tiers d'entre eux mourrait avant d'atteindre les deux ans, empoisonnés par leur propre puissance. Et sur les deux ou trois restants… tous succombaient à la maladie qui les tuait à petit feu. Malformations cardiaque, maladies cervicale, tumeurs... Et si ce n'était pas la maladie qui les achevaient, c'était la dépression, la folie, la paranoïa qui faisait de leurs vies un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent fin à leurs souffrances avec une balle dans la tête.

Mais parfois… Parfois il en restait un. Un qui avait su se développer et grandir sans que sa puissance démesurée ne se manifestât. Un qui avait survécu à son handicap. Un qui avait résisté à la folie lorsque qu'il avait pris conscience de ses pouvoirs de Chasseur. L'adolescente assise face à lui ramena ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant en arrière dans un geste mécanique, son regard clair fixé sur lui. Ses yeux d'un vert si clair qu'il paraissait translucide le transperçaient, le fixaient sans le voir. Elle avait le regard fixe d'un aveugle. À son cou brillait une perle écarlate attachée à un ruban d'une blancheur immaculée.

Oui, parfois, l'un d'eux survivait. La Guilde lui remettait alors un ruban dans lequel était passée une perle rouge. C'était le symbole, il servait de signe de reconnaissance mais aussi de catalyseur et dosait leur puissance en fonction de leur besoin. La perle réagissait instantanément au contact de son porteur, la teinte changeant en fonction de la puissance du Traqueur. La perle était une entité à part entière, comme une arme Hunter. Elle réagissait instantanément au contact de la puissance de son propriétaire, vivait avec lui, et mourrait avec lui. Lorsque le Traqueur disparaissait, le bijou se désagrégeait, même s'il était à des milliers de kilomètres de son propriétaire.

Ce n'était qu'une légende. Les Traqueurs, si toutefois ils existaient, étaient bien trop rares. Bien trop fragile, physiquement comme psychologiquement. Et surtout, ils étaient beaucoup trop dangereux.

Et pourtant…

Cette gamine trop pale et trop maigre ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans. L'éclat sanglant de la perle à son cou démentait largement cette prétendue faiblesse affichée par ses yeux vides et ce corps chétif. Un éclat sauvage, qui semblait hurler de fureur. Une puissance démesurée qu'elle affichait sans même s'en rendre compte par des gestes trop calmes, dont la force était calculée.

« Toga Yagari, je te présente ta coéquipière. Natalia Svetlanova. »

Sans un mot, l'adolescente lui fit un salut de la tête auquel il répondit par réflexe. Ses prunelles translucides lui lancèrent un regard beaucoup trop vif à son gout.

Un regard de Traqueuse.

.

_Deux mois passent…_

Le premier incident arriva très tôt. Yagari ne le savait pas encore, mais il serait le premier d'une longue, très longue série. À peine deux mois après leur rencontre, alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte vers le bureau du Chef de la Guilde à la recherche d'un nom à rajouter sur leurs listes respectives, la canne d'aveugle de Natalia balayant le sol comme un radar devant elle, ils croisèrent un Hunter. Il était vieux, arrogant, respirait la suffisance en plus d'arborer fièrement les cicatrices sur ses bras, et apparemment n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de lancer un regard méprisant à la jeune fille avant de balancer son pied dans les jambes de l'aveugle. La jeune fille trébucha et s'écroula lourdement au sol, lâchant sa canne qui roula loin d'elle. Et l'autre abrutit qui se mit à rire en lançant que si le Chef commençait à engager des mômes aveugles dans leurs rangs, alors la guilde était mal barrée…

Ce que ce type ne savait pas, c'est que si Natalia avait été privée de sa vision, elle n'avait pas survécu par hasard. Elle avait combattu, avait tué, et avait survécu. Ce Hunter n'avait apparemment pas compris qu'il se trouvait face à une puissance phénoménale, grondant sous la surface.

Elle se redressa doucement, sans prendre la peine d'écarter le rideau de cheveux écarlates qui masquaient son visage. Le Hunter n'avait pas l'air de comprendre à quel danger il s'exposait. Peut-être pensait-il que la présence de Yagari suffirait à la stopper, ou que le jeune homme empêcherait Natalia de réagir. Ou peut-être n'était-il qu'un pauvre con inconscient.

Yagari grinça des dents. Il était trop jeune, trop incompétent, et surtout rien ne pourrait justifier qu'il se soit attaqué à un Hunter en plein milieu d'un couloir désert. Au mieux il écoperait d'une semaine d'arrêt avec un bras et un nez cassé, peut être avec une épaule démise aussi, et avec un blâme pour violence. Et cet enfoiré en ressortirait blanc comme neige, avec en plus les félicitations des gradés. Alors Yagari se contenta de ravaler sa rage avant de marcher vers la canne qui avait roulé plus loin et de la rapporter à Natalia, toujours à terre, en lançant à l'homme un regard mauvais. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il lui règlerait son compte un jour ou l'autre.

Son regard revint vers Natalia alors qu'il lui mettait la canne entre les mains. C'est alors qu'il vit l'expression sur son visage. La haine flamboyante dans ses yeux vides, contrastant avec le sourire sur ses lèvres. Son sourire de prédateur. Ses doigts fins se refermèrent autours de la canne comme les crocs d'un fauve se referment sur le cou d'une proie.

Et l'autre qui continuait à ricaner sans voir le visage de la jeune traqueuse qui lui tournait le dos, inconscient de la menace. _Comment un débile pareil a réussi à survivre aussi longtemps ? _Marmonna Yagari entre ses dents. Il n'entendit pas. L'adolescente se redressa et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, d'un pas calme et assuré.

Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de régler le compte de cet abrutit, pensa-t-il en observant le visage de glace la jeune fille.

« Tu pourrais me trouver un alibi pour ce soir ? » murmura-t-elle une fois qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés.

« On s'est entrainés toute la soirée, et ensuite on a diné ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. » rétorqua-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un sourire désabusé : « La cohésion dans une équipe, c'est important. Il faut qu'on soit capable de prévoir le moindre mouvement de l'autre en combat. »

« Tout à fait. Très important, la cohésion. » répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Le lendemain, Yagari ne fut pas surpris en apprenant que le Hunter en question avait été retrouvé au milieu de la nuit, les deux jambes fracturées et les rotules fracassées. Selon les médecins, les coups avaient été portés avec un objet mince et long. Une canne par exemple, maniée avec une puissance effroyable. Toujours selon eux, les blessures n'étaient pas portées avec intention de tuer, mais plutôt de faire mal et d'humilier. Ils supposèrent une vengeance personnelle. Le hunter ne voulut jamais dire qui l'avait agressé, et prétendit ne pas s'en souvenir.

L'affaire fut classée très rapidement.

Natalia avait gagné son respect.

.

_Il a 20 ans, elle en a 14._

_Quelque part en Europe…_

Une danseuse. Une danseuse aux yeux grands ouverts mais au regard fixe perdu dans le vide, voltigeant au milieu de ses ennemis. Elle semblait immatérielle tant elle était rapide, bondissant et évitant les coups avant même qu'ils ne soient amorcés. Un tourbillon de vêtements et elle n'était déjà plus là, puis un éclat écarlate à gauche et l'un deux tombait en poussière, un souffle d'air perturbant la chute des fines particules et à droite cette fois, torsion de buste pour éviter les griffes se dirigeant vers sa gorge. Derrière elle, vite ! Un bond impressionnant, une tête tomba au sol et se désagrégea dans la même seconde.

Bloquée dans le néant, sa vue perdue à jamais, Natalia serait aveugle pour toujours. Et pourtant elle parvenait à sentir les présences avec une telle précision, mettant toute sa concentration dans cette extraordinaire capacité de perception qui lui avait valu de survivre à toutes les autres traques auquel elle avait participé. Elle tourna sur elle-même, embrocha un vampire qui allait l'attaquer par derrière et renversa le buste dans un même mouvement, les griffes meurtrières qui se précipitaient vers sa gorge à sa gauche se perdirent dans ses cheveux avant de se désagréger à leur tour.

Et puis, brusquement, le silence. Qui tomba comme une chape de plomb, étrangement décalé par rapport au combat qui se déroulait jusqu'à maintenant. Natalia garda une immobilité parfaite pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de contrôler les éventuelles présences vampires à quelques kilomètres à la ronde. Finalement, elle tourna la tête et esquissa un sourire vers Yagari, adossé à un arbre et couvert de poussière.

« T'es là depuis longtemps ? » lança-t-elle d'une voix innocente que démentait le petit sourire fier sur ses lèvres.

« Fait pas ta modeste, Nat', toi et moi on sait parfaitement que tu m'as repéré depuis le début. Si j'avais voulu que tu ne me remarque pas, je me serais débrouillé autrement. »

L'adolescente laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

« Et je t'aurais quand même repéré… Pour tout te dire, tu respires beaucoup trop fort et tu embaume la sangsue à plein nez. »

« Heureux de le savoir. » marmonna Toga avec un soupir blasé et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle rit et tapa ses mains contre ses vêtements pour enlever la cendre de vampire, l'odeur de ces restes lui donnant la nausée, selon elle.

Et d'un coup… Il le sentit. Les arbres, les reflets du soleil sur l'eau du lac, la grâce des saules pleureur, le sourire fier de la jeune Traqueuse. Tout fut remplacé par l'aura doucereuse d'un vampire qui heurta l'esprit du Hunter de plein fouet. Par réflexe il mit en joue l'endroit d'où était venue la menace avant de se souvenir avec horreur que son flingue était vide, et que Natalia tournait le dos au levelB. Il n'eut que le temps de faire un geste d'alerte vers elle alors qu'à la même seconde, le vampire se laissait tomber en silence juste derrière elle.

Un instant d'éternité où le vampire au regard meurtrier se jetait sur elle. Elle et ses yeux morts qui ne virent pas la menace, elle et son sourire d'enfant heureux, elle qui tout d'un coup se retournait avec une vitesse ahurissante et enfonçait sa lame dans le ventre du vampire qui la vrilla d'un regard choqué. Un instant d'éternité où ils se toisèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, deux prédateurs face à face, lui découvrant les crocs avec un rictus haineux et elle avec le feulement sourd d'un fauve. Un moment d'éternité où le dernier nom de leur liste tombait à genoux, la contemplant jusqu'au bout. Il bougea les lèvres, murmurant quelque chose en russe que Toga ne comprit pas. Puis tomba en poussière.

.

_Huit jours et des centaines de kilomètres plus tard…_

_Quelque part dans une ville insignifiante, perdue dans les montagnes… _

En un mot, pour décrire le taudis dans lequel ils avaient échoué : Déprimant.

Une chambre minable dans une auberge miteuse. Un lit, une table, et le cadavre du plus énorme cafard jamais vu fraichement écrabouillé (par Natalia qui supportait mal ces "sale bestioles bruyantes qui m'empêchent de me concentrer") décorant de sol poisseux d'une couleur indéfinissable, oscillant entre le gris sale et le brun terne, de même pour les murs. Mais c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans une ville aussi petite –_pouvait-on seulement appeler ce trou perdu une ville ?_ En tout cas c'est ce qu'avait gentiment précisé la patronne de l'établissement avec toute la politesse et la douceur qu'on attendait d'elle (« 'pourrez pas trouver mieux ! Alors, ça se décide oui ou non ? »). Le tout donnait un tableau _absolument_ charmant.

La lueur des flammes dansantes dans l'âtre de la cheminée parvenait péniblement à apporter un peu de lumière et de chaleur dans la chambre. Un peu de vie, si on excluait les cafards et les cloportes survivants et les deux hunters assis face à la minuscule table bancale, leurs deux ombres disproportionnées se mouvant sur les murs de lambris. Se mêlant aux crépitements du bois dans la cheminée, le chuintement caractéristique d'une lame que l'on affute et le cliquetis métallique d'un fusil que l'on démonte.

Tous deux concentrés sur le nettoyage de leurs armes respectives –Natalia était une adepte des armes blanches, en ce moment elle combattait avec deux dagues, l'une à lame lisse et la seconde à lame crantée, tandis que Toga restait fidèle à sa carabine- il régnait dans ce silence concentré une atmosphère calme, presque paisible. Impression bien vite brisée lorsque le Hunter prit la parole.

« Le levelB de l'autre jour… Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Quelques secondes de silence. Puis une voix fluette, concentrée sur sa tâche, qui lui répond.

« Il a dit qu'il connaissait bien la Russie… et que je méritais ma réputation. »

Un ricanement amusé : « Te voilà célèbre, Rouquine. »

Un rire retentit, léger et ironique. Amer.

« Quel dommage qu'il ait fallu que je perde la vue pour ça… »

.

_Elle vient d'avoir 15 ans, il en a 21…_

_Une mission de surveillance dans une petite ville nordique… _

« Toga. »

« Mouais ? »

« De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ? »

« Bleu.»

Elle ne répond rien ; il ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui lui passe par la tête. Le Hunter termine sa cigarette et jette le reste du mégot dans les braises rougeoyantes, puis il rajoute du bois mort dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Le feu reprend doucement lorsque sa voix résonne à nouveau, plus faible, cette fois.

Plus hésitante.

« Et les miens, ils sont de quelle couleur ? »

Yagari fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers la jeune fille à ses côtés. Enroulée dans une couverture, ses longs cheveux d'un rouge irréel s'étalent sur le tissu comme des dizaines de filets de lave, la lumière des flammes danse sur les traits encore juvéniles de son visage et ses yeux morts fixent sans le voir le feu de camp. Mais surtout… il est frappé par l'expression qu'il découvre sur les traits de la jeune femme fière et arrogante. Ses sourcils froncés par la détresse, ses yeux cherchant désespérément une réponse dans le néant. Ses yeux. Alors il répond, ravalant la réplique cinglante qui lui était venue instinctivement.

« Vert. Vert clair. »

Elle ne réagit pas. Puis, doucement, un chuchotement résonne doucement à ses côtés.

«J'ai oublié les couleurs, Toga. Ça fait tellement longtemps que… je ne me souviens plus des couleurs. »

Sans réfléchir, il pose la carabine à côté de lui, passe son bras autours des épaules de la jeune Traqueuse et l'attire contre lui, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer ses épaules crispées à son contact.

Ils n'échangeront pas une parole de la soirée.

.

_Elle a 17 ans, il en a 23…_

_Une simple réception mondaine chez les vampires. _

_Une simple surveillance dans un grand manoir._

_Une mission qui vira au cauchemar._

La chaleur infernale associée au vrombissement des flammes, l'air brulant qui devenait irrespirable, Le corps inerte dans ses bras, sa respiration erratique. L'adrénaline brulante irradiant ses veines et annihilant la peur de mourir. Sortir. Sortir d'ici à tout prix. Autour de lui les teintures s'embrasent comme des torches, les lustres tombent en un hurlement de verre brisé, les meubles de bois s'effondrent sur eux même, rongés par les flammes. L'incendie était autours d'eux, sous eux, sur eux. Le feu était partout, partout. _Lui échapper_. À bouts de forces, il progresse s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, marchant à pas lourds sur le parquet menaçant à tout moment de s'effondrer sous leurs poids. _Sortir_.

Et puis… Et puis tout à coup la sensation de froid l'engloutit alors qu'il sort de l'enfer. En vie. Il est en vie. Il n'arrive pas y croire. À bouts de forces, il parcourt encore une dizaine de mètres avant de se laisser tomber à genoux dans l'herbe grasse. Le mugissement lancinant du brasier se déchainant désormais derrière lui le tire de sa torpeur et il se souvient brusquement du poids dans ses bras. Panique. Ignorant ses muscles tremblants de fatigue, Il dépose Natalia sur le dos et retire le tissu qu'il avait mis sur sa tête pour la protéger de la chaleur –quelques mèches rousse tombent en cendre avec le tissu. Ses yeux sont clos, son teint cireux, ses traits creusé. Derrière eux le bâtiment rongé par les flammes s'écroule dans un terrible ronflement de fin du monde. Pendant un instant il n'entend plus la respiration difficile de celle qu'il sert contre lui, et cet instant le terrifie. Alors la rage de perdre son équipière se déchaine en lui et il hurle pour couvrir le bruit de l'incendie.

« Espèce de connasse inconsciente ! Je t'interdis de crever ! T'entends? Je t'interdis de crever ! »

Le silence est affreux, déchirant, cruel. Toga refuse de se rendre à l'évidence, et fixe avec une rage sourde le visage inanimé de la jeune femme. Il refuse que cela se termine comme ça, elle ne peut pas mourir ainsi, elle n'a pas le droit ! Le chagrin brise ses dernières barrières de lucidité et envahit peu à peu son esprit choqué. Il baisse la tête et ferme les yeux avec douleur, niant l'évidence.

Lorsque brusquement, une respiration s'élève, s'étouffe, et le corps dans ses bras est secoué d'une violente quinte de toux. Hagard, il fixe sans oser y croire la jeune traqueuse revenir à la vie, quand sa voix brisée suffoque faiblement:

« … bien peur… tu doives… me supporter… quelque temps… » articule-t-elle lentement d'une voix rauque.

N'osant y croire, le Hunter baisse les yeux vers le visage de la jeune femme. Un sourire ironique étire faiblement ses lèvres gercées par la chaleur, creusant son visage épuisé couvert de suie et de sang. Incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, Yagari se contente de serrer convulsivement la jeune femme dans ses bras, écrasé par le poids du soulagement.

Il perdit connaissance peu après l'arrivée des équipes de secours.

.

_trois jours plus tard…_

La salle blanche et impersonnelle d'une chambre d'hôpital. Deux lits où ils reposent, guérissant lentement de leurs blessures respectives. Depuis quelques heures déjà ils respirent librement, leurs organes internes se régénérant avec plus de rapidité que le reste. La jeune femme lit un livre en braille avec sa main gauche –l'autre étant gravement brulée-. Lui observe les feuilles mortes qui tombent des arbres comme une pluie de sang. L'automne était la plus belle des saisons. Le Hunter se rembrunit en repensant à leur mission. Déprimant. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Yagari n'avait jamais vu Natalia dans un tel état de terreur. Passer d'une crise d'hystérie à cet état de catatonie qui avait failli leur couter la vie… Idiote.

« Nat'. »

« Hm ? »

« Depuis quand t'as une telle peur du feu… ? »

Ses mains effleurent le papier sans s'arrêter.

« Pas tes oignons… »

Un silence. Puis…

« … Désolée. J'veux dire, d'avoir perdu les pédales comme ça. Le feu… ça a jamais été ma tasse de café… Trop de chaleur… Mauvais souvenirs.»

« C'est 'tasse de thé'. » dit Yagari avec un soupir exaspéré.

« Fous moi la paix, j'aime pas le thé. »

Un silence confortable s'installe dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes. Les pas pressés d'un médecin résonnent dans le couloir et finissent par se perdre au loin.

« À l'avenir, évite de me foutre une peur pareille. Avec ta mort j'aurai été enterré de paperasse à remplir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. » lance le Hunter d'une voix glaciale.

Un sourire amusé étire le coin des lèvres de la Traqueuse.

« C'est un code pour me dire que tu t'es inquiété ? » réponds sa coéquipière d'une voix claire et nullement impressionnée.

« … »

.

_Elle vient de fêter ses 18 ans. Il en aura bientôt 24._

_… six mois après l'incendie ..._

Yagari ouvre la porte d'un coup d'épaule et s'engage distraitement dans le couloir de marbre blanc, désert si tôt dans la matinée, un œil sur son chemin et l'autre concentré sur la lecture de ce ramassis de conneries que les dirigeants appellent un rapport. Voilà qu'on lui reprochait de prendre sa mission un peu trop au sérieux ! Pfff, tout ça pour une petite arrestation d'une de ces foutus sangsues friquées et aristocrates… Le Hunter grince des dents et froisse rageusement la feuille avant de la fourrer sans ménagement dans la poche de son manteau. Si seulement sa liste pouvait comporter quelques noms, il serait partit en chasse dans la seconde. Mais évidemment, avec le fiasco de sa dernière _vraie_ mission avec la gamine, il avait semblé préférable aux dirigeants qu'on entende plus parler d'eux pour le moment… et donc qu'on les laisse moisir au QG comme des lépreux.

« Te voilà. » lança soudain une voix une voix claire dans son dos.

Le Hunter qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin s'arrêta et se tourna vers la jeune fille assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, à l'autre bout du couloir désert. Toga soupira et se tourna vers elle, un air blasé sur le visage.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, fillette.»

« Toujours rien, j'imagine. » dit-elle. Elle faisait évidemment allusion à leur liste, vidée de ses noms depuis l'incendie.

« Exact, Rouquine. Faut croire qu'ils ont moyennement apprécié notre façon de faire le ménage. Faudra un jour que tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé dans ton petit cerveau de Traqueuse pour perdre les pédales comme ça. » râla-t-il en s'avançant vers la fenêtre ou elle était perchée.

Son visage garda son masque de neutralité, mais la perle à son cou se mit à luire d'une lumière sombre. Colère et haine. La jeune fille avait établi un accord tacite avec le Hunter : le passé n'était pas important. Ils avaient fait et vu fait des choses dont ils n'étaient pas fiers, et avaient des secrets. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin ce coup-ci…

« Accompagne-moi, j'ai un truc à te montrer. » dit-elle en s'éjectant de son perchoir comme un chat.

Yagari la suivit sans un mot, et ils prirent la direction de la chambre qu'elle occupait au QG entre deux missions. Comme tous hunter, une chambre lui était attribuée, mais en général elle occupait un studio qu'elle louait à quelques kilomètres du QG principal. Arrivés devant la porte, elle se stoppa une seconde, l'air de réfléchir, puis posa la main sur la poignée, avant de pousser la porte.

Cette pièce était sans doute l'espace le plus impersonnel qu'il n'avait jamais vu : quatre murs blancs, une fenêtre sans rideaux, un lit aux couvertures grises et une table de la même couleur. A part ses deux meubles, aucun obstacle qui pouvait la gêner, aucun effet personnel, rien qui aurait pu renseigner sur ses gouts, sa personnalité.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le lit avant de sortir de sous le matelas une malle en bois légèrement noircie par endroits. Brulée. Sans prêter attention à Yagari qui l'observait, elle s'entailla légèrement le doigt sur une de ses lames et posa son index ensanglanté sur le bois. Il y eut un cliquetis métallique dans le mécanisme, et le couvercle se déverrouilla.

« C'est un verrou Hunter ? » s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Pratique, hein ? Il ne s'ouvre qu'avec mon sang. Je l'ai fait poser quand on m'a annoncé que je devais travailler en équipe. J'avais peur d'avoir à faire à un fouineur qui voudrais absolument tout connaitre de moi.» répondit-elle tout en fouillant dans les quelques vêtements –il remarqua que certains étaient brulés par endroits-, les boites de somnifères et les quelques livres en braille.

« Voilà qui est flatteur… » marmonna Yagari.

La traqueuse ne releva pas l'ironie et tira un dossier protégé par une couverture grise, banale, qu'elle lui tendit.

« Voilà. C'est moi. Tout ce qui te concerne est dans les douze premières pages, le reste est en cyrillique ou en braille. Lit se dossier là où tu seras sur que personne ne pourra lire par-dessus ton épaule. Si jamais tu parles de ça à quelqu'un, je te tue. »

Elle était parfaitement sérieuse. Yagari ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sortir silencieusement et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il alla directement chez lui. Et lut le dossier.

Il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance.

Sa mère s'appelait Anna, son père s'appelait Ivan. Elle avait deux frères, Youri et Nicolaï, respectivement âgés de quatre et cinq ans lorsqu'elle vint au monde.

Natalia était une enfant prématurée qui n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de survie. Mais, contre toute attente, elle avait vécu. Grandit. A trois ans elle avait commencé à développer un pouvoir et une vivacité propre aux hunters. Rien de très alarmant, les parents avaient simplement été étonnés et fiers de la puissance de leur fille. Jusqu'à ce que sa vue ne commence à baisser et que sa puissance, au lieu de se stabiliser, n'augmente de façon anormale. Elle devint totalement aveugle peu après ses quatre ans. Mais elle n'était pas encore capable de se repérer selon les auras de son entourage.

Selon le rapport et la déposition de l'enfant à l'époque, c'est elle qui, refusant sa cécité, avait manipulé une bougie. Elle voulait « voir si la lumière était vraiment éteinte ».

Natalia avait cinq ans lorsqu'elle renversa une bougie et déclencha l'incendie qui tua toute sa famille.

Lorsque Yagari lui rendit le dossier, deux heures plus tard, il ne sut pas trop quoi dire. N'importe quel grand discours aurait parut déplacé. Un simple « désolé » aurait été banal, un « je te comprend » aurait été insultant. Nul doute qu'elle lui aurait arraché les yeux pour lui faire bouffer. Et Yagari tenait vraiment à ses yeux. A la place, il se contenta de poser la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et de serrer avec force.

« Ne me demande plus jamais quel est mon problème avec les incendies. »

« Promis, Rouquine.. »

.

_Elle a dix-neuf ans, il en a vingt-cinq._

_La traque d'un levelE les a menés au nord, près des terres du clan Kuran._

_Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais cette soirée va bouleverser leurs existences. A jamais._

La neige qui tourbillonne autour d'eux, qui gène leur progression dans cette forêt d'arbres morts. Le froid glacial, mordant, qui s'infiltre sous leurs vêtements. Il sont obligés de hurler pour couvrir le sifflement assourdissant du vent. Yagari ouvre la marche dans la neige, et Natalia le suit juste derrière, se fiant à l'énergie qu'il dégage pour se guider. Elle a toujours détesté les sentiers enneigés._  
_

« C'est n'importe quoi !» hurle Yagari vers sa coéquipière.

« Comment ça, n'importe quoi ? Parce que tu ne donnes pas de noms à tes armes peut être ? »

« Eh bien non, je n'en donnes pas. Et surtout pas ce genre de nom. »

« Rabat-joie. »

Excédé, Yagari se tourna vers Natalia, qui marchait derrière lui sur le sentier enneigé.

« Ma chère petite Natalia ! C'est une arme Hunter! Pas un chat ou un chien, une arme! »

« Bah j'vois pas la différence ! Pour moi une arme a aussi le droit à une identité propre. Et puis justement si c'est un fusil, Fufu est encore plus approprié !

« … »

« J'ai raison ou j'ai raison ? »

« … »

« Pfff, vous les Hunter, vous avez l'esprit tellement _obtus_ ! Tu ne perçois même pas l'âme de ton arme, ses sentiments, ses émotions. Au fond, ton fusil, c'est un grand sensible ! Je suis sure qu'il serait absolument ravis qu'on l'appelle Fufu, et qu'il adorerait qu'on lui parle! Et de plus… T'es sur qu'on a l'autorisation pour les terres des Kuran ? Nan parce que là ça embaume le sang pur à plein nez et j'ai pas trop envie de devoir m'en faire un là, même si je le tuerais en trente seconde évidemment, mais je préfèrerais éviter. »

« Ils ont été prévenus qu'on passerait. La petite Natalia a peur du grand méchant sang pur ? »

« La ferme ! Et n'essaie pas de détourner le sujet de conversation, c'est très important de donner un nom à son arme ! Regarde Hadès et Perséphone, ils sont bien avec leurs noms, ils sont heureux ! »

« Hadès et Perséphone sont des noms de dieux, c'est incomparable avec ton stupide Fufu. Et puis tu le sort d'où ce nom débile ? »

« Hm ? Oh, ça ! J'sais pas, ça m'est venu comme une illumination divine.»

« Ça s'arrange pas…. »

« Hey ! J'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! Fufu est un nom très honorable, c'est court, vif, et au moins- »

Yagari jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. La jeune femme se tenait quelques mètres derrière lui, immobile comme une statue de pierre, son regard scrutant quelque chose derrière les arbres.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Huit-cents mètres à l'est, juste à la sortie de la forêt. » murmure-t-elle. « Ils sont deux. »

« Deux ? Je vois qu'une fois de plus, les informateurs ont bien fait leur boulot… Eh bien, allons-y… »

Elle fit un pas vers la direction qu'elle venait d'indiquer avant de se figer une nouvelle fois et de froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Attends. Il y a autre chose… Je n'en suis pas sure, mais… » Son visage se décomposa brusquement. «Yagari, court. Vite, cette gamine va se faire bouffer. Bordel, vas-y, vite, VITE ! »

Il ne se demande pas pourquoi elle n'a pas remarqué plus tôt que le deuxième vampire était en fait une gamine humaine. Il s'empêche juste de réfléchir, mettant l'air surpris de Natalia dans un coin de sa tête, et se met à courir. Il dévale la pente, slalome entre les arbres, vite, toujours plus vite jusqu'à les apercevoir, deux silhouette noir dans la poudreuses. Agir, vite. Il met un genou à terre, prend son appui, le vampire dans son viseur, il va la bouffer, la gamine recule, vise la tête, MAINTENANT !

Le coup part, fulgurant, tandis que la détonation est avalée par le vent. Et le vampire s'écroule, la tête broyée. Lui, il soupire de soulagement, se lève, et marche vers la seconde silhouette en reprenant sa respiration.

C'est une gamine d'environ cinq ou six ans. Couverte de sang des pieds à la tête, elle contemple, hébétée, les restes poussiéreux du vampire l'ayant attaquée. Et merde… Comment va-t-il expliquer ça aux parents maintenant ? Peut-être qu'avec un bon calmant elle serait suffisamment dans les vapes pour penser à ça comme d'un mauvais rêve… Pourtant, quelque chose cloche… Et plus il approche, plus il le sent. Cette gamine soit disant humaine, sous son air innocent… elle pue le vampire à plein nez. Alors Yagari recharge avec un soupir las, arrive devant la gamine qui observe le ciel comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Putain de sangsue. Il lui braque le canon sur son front, juste entre les deux yeux. Leurs regards se croisent. Monstre. Son doigt frôle la détente, exerce une légère pression sur le métal, il va tirer. Il va la tuer et elle le voit dans ses yeux, la créature face à lui comprend que c'est fini.

« Yagari, espèce de malade ! Baisse ce fusil tout de suite ! »

.

D'immenses yeux brun, de longs cheveux acajous, un visage enfantin figé dans une expression morne, vaguement curieuse.

Elle a cinq ans. Peut-être six.

La gamine est amnésique. Personne n'est venu la chercher à l'hôpital. Elle ne parle pas, ne bouge pas, passe des heures à regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre. On dirait qu'elle attend quelqu'un.

Natalia l'adore et s'est mise en tête de lui réapprendre à vivre, à manger, parler, lire et écrire.

Au bout d'une semaine la gamine à a peine comprit à quoi servait les fourchettes et mange à peu près correctement -quand elle n'essaie pas de grignoter son assiette en la croyant comestible. Le personnel de la guilde est complètement gâteux. De l'avis de Yagari, un cas désespéré.

.

« Non ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, le gamin s'interpose entre lui et l'infirmière, le visage ravagé par la peur et l'inquiétude. Inquiétude envers la chose derrière lui. Un sourire bestial dévoile les crocs de l'infirmière, ses yeux luisants d'un éclat affamé.

« Sale petit merdeux !» marmonne-t-il.

Yagari ne se donne pas le temps de réfléchir : il plonge en avant, empoigne le môme par le col de sa chemise et le tire vers lui. Le monstre en profite, bondit, crocs découverts, et lance ses griffes osseuses dans sa direction. La peau se déchire et un flot de sang tombe au sol. La douleur est fulgurante.

La vue embrouillée de sang et obscurcie par la douleur, Yagari agit par réflexe. Le vampire se jette sur lui en hurlant de rire, perdant la raison à la vue du sang et ne voyant même pas le canon du fusil pointé dans sa direction. Le coup de feu résonne dans l'infirmerie, du sang noir gicle sur les murs immaculés alors que la bête s'effondre en hurlant de douleur, un trou de la largeur d'un poing dans le plexus. Yagari n'attend pas que le levelE soit consumé par le sceau anti-vampire et l'achève d'une deuxième balle dans la tête. Les hurlements cessent.

Sous les yeux d'un Zero tétanisé, Yagari recule vers le mur le plus proche avant de s'y adosser et de se laisser glisser au sol. Alors, seulement, il lève une main et effleure la blessure. Il acquiesce lorsque Zero, paniqué, court chercher de l'aide.

Il ne possède malheureusement plus la crédulité naïve et pleine d'espoir du gamin. Son œil est perdu à jamais.

.

Dans la douleur de son orbite vide, Yagari s'habitue doucement à sa vision réduite de moitié.

La gamine s'est trouvé une amie avec qui passer ses journées, une blondinette exubérante nommée Asami. Purement humaine et normale, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal, à elle qui ne parle toujours pas.

Natalia, qui paraissait tellement heureuse et épanouie depuis l'arrivée de la petite, semble étrangement absente depuis quelques temps. Il lui arrive de rester des heures dans une immobilité parfaite à proximité de la fillette, l'écoutant vivre. Yagari l'avait déjà vue ainsi quand, lors de leurs missions, elle sondait les auras pour détecter la présence de vampires.

« Tu es une bien étrange gamine… » Murmure-t-elle un jour avec un sourire affectueux devant une fillette qui la dévisage curieusement.

.

La gamine s'appelle désormais Akaï. Rouge. Rouge comme la pierre de Natalia qui semble perdre de l'éclat depuis quelques jours. Cette petite perle, qui changeait sans cesse de teinte selon l'humeur de sa Traqueuse et dont l'éclat rougeoyant semblait danser comme une flamme, semble fatiguée. Yagari s'approche de sa coéquipière, assise sur les marches de pierre. Dans ses mains, le dossier de leurs prochaine chasse. Ils partent dans deux semaines.

« Tu as maigri, Natalia. » lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il est impossible qu'elle ne l'ai pas entendu. Mais pourtant elle fait semblant, dresse un mur de mauvaise foi entre eux.

« Akaï… c'est un joli prénom, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchote-t-elle doucement.

A quelques mètres de là, la fillette tournoie au milieu des feuilles carmines chutant des arbres, ses longs cheveux bruns voltigeant autour d'elle. Son rire cristallin danse avec le vent et s'envole dans les airs. Son regard acajou n'a jamais été aussi lumineux.

« Elle a l'air heureuse. », chuchote à nouveau la Traqueuse. « J'aimerais entendre son rire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… »

Yagari ne répond pas. Natalia a vraiment maigri.

.

Il neige.

Assis sur la chaise inconfortable de la chambre d'hôpital, Yagari a l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps et d'être revenu à l'époque où il avait l'habitude d'échouer ici, dans une chambre similaire. Il se revoit, lui et un incendie dans un immense manoir, avec le poids de sa coéquipière dans ses bras… lui, face à un petit garçon aux yeux améthyste protégeant l'infirmière de son école, et soudain un coup de griffe trop rapide, trop vif, trop inattendu et la douleur fulgurante…

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il neige et ce n'est ni lui, ni Natalia dans le lit qui lui fait face.

Minuscule dans les couvertures blanches, une perfusion dans le bras, Akaï dort depuis trois jours et semble pouvoir se briser au moindre frémissement d'air.

Dans le couloir une infirmière passe, le bruit de ses pas se répercutant dans le couloir silencieux. Yagari se tend, s'attendant presque à ce que l'enfant face à lui se fissure puis se brise comme du cristal. Mais le bruit s'éloigne, et la fillette ne bronche pas.

Cette vision lui crève le cœur.

Elle ne le méritait pas.

.

Natalia est assise dans une des chaises inconfortables du hall de l'hôpital, la tête dans les mains, de longues mèches flamboyantes dégoulinant entre ses doigts. Un dossier est posé sur le carrelage, une pochette rouge ne contenant que quelques feuilles.

Yagari s'approche et s'assoit à ses côté, silencieux.

« Je ne comprends pas » marmonne rageusement la jeune femme. « Je suis allé dans la maison. Il n'y avait la trace que d'un seul vampire, et pas un novice. C'est un levelB que je connais, je l'ai déjà senti mais jamais combattu. Ce type semble être un mercenaire, il agit seul, il a l'air d'écumer le pays depuis quelques mois, mais jamais, jamais il n'a osé faire un tel carnage. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu le faire réagir ainsi ? Je ne comprends pas ! … et ça m'énerve.»

C'est la première fois que la Traqueuse semble autant affectée par une attaque. Mais Yagari ne fait aucune remarque. Il se contente de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme… et ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'entre deux mèches de cheveux, la perle a pris une teinte rosée, presque translucide.

Natalia est en train de mourir.

Pour ça non plus, il ne dit rien. Il se contente de fermer son dernier œil valide.

.

Akaï est morte.

Yûki a ouvert les yeux. Hier.

Une vision fugitive se superpose à l'âme brisée qui lui fait face. Des feuilles rougeoyantes qui volaient dans le vent. Deux fillettes tournoyantes au milieu de cette pluie de couleurs brulantes. Un éclat de rire, un regard étincelant, vivant.

La fillette, bien droite dans son lit d'hôpital, les épaules raides, lui lance un regard dur, froid, métallique. Ce n'est pas Akaï. Akaï est morte en même temps que la jeune humaine et toute sa famille, massacrés par ce vampire.

Elle s'appelle Yûki.

« Faites de moi un Hunter. »

_Ainsi soit-il._

_._

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :) N'oubliez pas la review, c'est mon unique carburant et c'est le grand bonheur quand j'en reçois une ! j'aime vos avis et vos critiques !**

Prochain chapitre, retour sur Yûki et la Night Class :)


End file.
